Hamlet and Juliet
by angel moO
Summary: Ch.25! “I love you, you love me, we’re a happy family…with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you...” Have you heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar? Just once...and he’ll keep this promise for him not be a liar twice. “Won’t you say you love me too...?”
1. prologue

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's Notes: **this story is based from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. (I'm not going to use the plot; it's just that I'm just going to borrow the names and the characters as well…) I made this story yesterday after I watched the film of Leonardo… (He's soo handsome!!!!) then I remembered his film Romeo and Juliet. So, this is another school fiction, from me, angel moO, onto my Oh-So-Great-PC to your pc screens…

Please read and review…

—and here we go…

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto (the oh-god-so-handsome Uchiha Sasuke) as well as Shakespeare's works and lines used and that handsome Romeo

**-----Prologue-----**

It was a fine sunny day; the birds chirp some merry songs outside their classroom's window as Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl with green emerald orbs, stared lazily at them. It was their advanced algebra period and she hated it… she hates math the most—for crying out loud.

On the other side of the room (I mean on the other side…), there sits the handsome but ice-cold Uchiha Sasuke. he jots down notes and listens to the teacher absent-mindedly. He may be very good in math—but damn, it's a boring day.

The Haruno girl and the Uchiha boy are seatmates—as a matter of fact…

They were friends for almost three years now…

And they already knew each other well…

So as Sakura to her feelings for the oh-so-great-Uchiha-boy—

—but she doesn't know if the feeling is mutual.

She kept on gazing to the two birds atop of a tree branch until another bird flew there and landed in between the two birds.

She felt different with that…

She didn't know why but something inside her told her that something thrilling will happen…

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

After that, their Algebra teacher dismissed without her noticing and her favorite subject teacher came… she has black layered hair and red eyes… she's really beautiful and kind of course.

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei…!" the class greeted their teacher with a smile.

With that Sakura looked at her left, stole a glance at Sasuke who noticed her.

"What?!" he asked.

"Nothing… know what, you look weird today…" she answered

"Hn… you're so annoying." He said flatly

That's it…

He had told her so many times that she annoys him…

_And it hurts inside…_

_Sometimes, she tells herself that she didn't like him anymore… that she got over him already._

_But…_

_But…_

_She hated him for ignoring her._

_She wants him to pay—for all the hurt he had given her…_

_There's much to do with hate,_

_But more to love…_

_But still…_

_But still…_

…

…

_Still—_

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late…_

_She still loves him._

"Okay class, we will now have our English class…"

"…but before I forget…" she continued.

"—we will have an assigned performance for the upcoming winter fest…"

It caught her attention.

"We will perform a play…"

That made her grin mentally.

Sasuke only scowled. He then looked at the girl at his right…

"hn." That's all he said. Anyway, there's nothing more to say. He knew that Sakura is an actress at heart. She was born to perform…

…to love and be loved by performing arts.

Anyway, acting really bores him and kills his consciousness softly. Gah! Those lines to memorize, that adlib that you have to formulate when you forgot your line that you memorized the whole night and the funny costumes that you have to wear.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that gloomy look again.

She chuckled a bit, holding back her laughter.

'_Maybe he remembered that night again… hehehe… poor Sasuke-kun…'_

_**4 years ago…**_

****

Sasuke and Sakura's class had a performance for the spring festival. Everything were prepared. The costumes, the lines, lights, and the props… their play—

—little red riding hood

Sakura is red riding hood and the-oh-god-so-damn-handsome-Uchiha-boy is the…

—big bad wolf.

God knows, Sasuke hated that costume! That thick furry wolf attire with fox tail, whiskers and big ears really irritated his delicate, porcelain-like skin. That role is more fitting if given to that ugly dobe (that trying hard dobe) than a handsome boy like him.

Worst of all, while performing…

..while chasing for the little red riding hood…

…

…

…

He stepped onto that sickening furry tail…

…

…

…

And he slipped, face first.

…

…

…

And he cried in the middle of the stage.

…

…

But don't worry, he looked—

…

…

Aww! He looked cute while Sakura-chan is laughing at him.

_**And now…**_

'_And now, he's going to perform on a play again…'_ she mused, smiling at him.

"Hn… I know what you're thinking…"

"Really?"

"Aah…"

"Ooooh…"

"— that big bad wolf thing! Hehehe!"

"hn. Get lost. "He said to her, glaring.

"You're annoying." He added.

"And now…" the teacher continued what she's saying.

"Of course, we will not present children's stories anymore…"

**The class stopped and looked at him in uniform motion…**

"…like little red riding hood or something… ne, Sasuke-san?"

**With that…**

…

…

**Everybody laughed.**

"This year, our class' presentation will be…"

**Hahahahahaha!!! **His classmates continued laughing with the mere thought of Sasuke in the middle of the stage with that furry and hairy wolf costume…

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! **Sakura laughed even harder—louder.

"… Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

…

_**Everybody stopped.**_

_**---Notes---**_

So… that's the prologue part, more of an introduction for readers not to be confused in the sequence of chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will come next. Please leave a review… (It's where writers like me get inspirations to continue…) anyway, the reviews will tell me if I will continue this one, coz there's no point of continuing this if all of the readers think it sucks… [Sniff **(Right eye flashes) **

Thanks for reading!

_**Ja!**_

**-angelmoO-**


	2. act 1: oh romeo, romeo!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's Notes: **here's the first chapter of my fic… please read and review. I'm just a beginner so there were some mistakes… sorry for that. **(Right eye flashes)** anyway, let's proceed to the first chapter... what do you think will happen in this year's presentation? Find out…

-and here we go again…

**---Act 01: O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? ---**

Their teacher smiled… "Well, I think you all liked it?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura… God knew he saw her smile… looks like she's really interested; she's a born actress anyway…

"Class, this is not just a mere presentation… it's a competition this winter fest to be held in front of the Tsumasaki Shrine 2 weeks from now…"

"So everybody will be in a rush starting tomorrow. Anyway, we will not have our class starting tomorrow until the presentation night to maximize our time…"

Ino raised her hand…

"Yes, Yamanaka-san?"

"I suggest we must have the casting now, sensei…"

"yup. We'll do it—"

"Is it me? It's obvious you know, I'm the most beautiful here in the class so I am the one who really deserves the main role—Juliet! Right, sensei?"

Everybody sweat-dropped. She really has a maximum sustained wind of 295 kmph…

"Sorry but I already assigned the casting…"

"so.." she continued… "before I forget, we will not adopt the way professionals perform the Romeo and Juliet. We will just use some lines, the characters and some scenes from it but every participant class is free to perform it in their own way…"

"and for our class, we'll not use the exact line that Shakespeare used in his play… we'll do it in a normal dialogue so it will not be too formal…"

**Oooooohhh… **everybody in the class jaw dropped. How can they perform it right in just 2 weeks of preparation?

"And for the casting and staff…" she held out a big tarpaulin board (no one knew where and when did that big board got there..) with the names of the cast…

**The Capulet household:**

**The Capulet: Uzumaki Naruto **_(nah! You old hag! I want to be Romeo!!!!)_

**Capulet's wife: Yamanaka Ino **_(eeeeH! I became an old mistress?!)_

**Nurse: Hyuuga Hinata **_(I-I'm.. I'm the nu-nurse… of Naruto-kun?...)_

**Tybalt: Sai **(hn… Chicken role… I'll kick the Montague's ass...)

**Juliet: …**

_**Drum roll…. Truuuuug…. Truuuuug!**_

(hey… where did that sound came from)

_**Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug……**_

**Then: cymbals…**

_**Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg!**_

**Juliet: Haruno Sakura **_(hn..) She just smirked…_

…

…

"**whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!?" ** Ino shouted. "why is it that the beautiful, lovely and serene Juliet transformed into a Haruno Sakura with wide forehead?!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!!! Old hag!!! I want to be Romeo!!!!!!"

**The Montague household:**

**The Montague: Nara Shikamaru **_(che! Troublesome…!)_

**Montague's wife: Tenten **_(eh?! Why with Shikamaru???!!! Che!)_

**Montague's nephew and Romeo's friend: Aburame Shino **_(I'll let the Capulets eat bugs! )_

Everybody gulped… the one who will play the Romeo role is not yet revealed… its just between… **between who?!** Matte!! It's just between Sasuke and eeerrr… Choji and Lee…

"Oh! Gomen ne, I forgot Romeo… heheh… Sasuke will be our Romeo… and the rest will be the script writers, the props men, costume designer, and the stage crew…"

"_**This is it!!!! It's your moment Sakura!!!! Sasuke is your Romeo! How romantic!" **_ She cheered mentally.

Then, Sasuke raised his hand…

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"I-don't-want-to-be-the-Romeo…" he emphasized each word… slowly but with great force

"Demo…"

"I said I don't want sensei…"

"Okay…"

Sakura's face became blank. _Maybe he doesn't want me to be his partner… what's wrong with me? Maybe… maybe… I'm too ugly to be his Juliet! Damn you Uchiha! I hate you! You're always doing this to me!_

He saw Sakura's face-of-disappointment. Anyway, he doesn't care.

'_Anyway, it's just a play where she will have the lead role…'_

"Maybe we should let our exchange student from other section have the role the…" their teacher said.

'_it's just a tragedy where Juliet will take a potion that the friar will give her and Romeo will take a poison to kill him and—'_

_**Realization hit him…**_

…

…

…_**really hard…**_

'_DAMN!'_

He remembered the scenes in the play… and the lines as well…

"_You kiss by th' book…" –Juliet_

_O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make me die in restorative…_

_[then Juliet kisses Romeo_

He knew their English teacher really, really well…

If the book says Juliet will kiss Romeo, then so be it… she'll command Sakura to kiss Romeo…

Who is going to be another guy than him… maybe Lee, Choji, no, let's exclude Choji from the choices,

And... Worst of all…

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

…

…

'_**Damn! Stupid Uchiha!! Stupid! Stupid!!!'**_

He looked at their talking teacher; she smiled at him… sinisterly…

_Here it goes Uchiha… _Kurenai thought…

"So Hyuuga Neji will have the role, he's our exchange student from class 4-B."

**Everybody's eyes went big… and the biggest was Sakura's.**

_**---Notes---**_

Oh! Poor Sasuke! That's what he got by being so sensitive! What will happen next? Neji is Sakura's crush aside from, of course, aside from Sasuke that she loves a lot… will she object to Kurenai-sensei's decision? (I guess she won't…) and what will be Sasuke-kun's next move? Will he claim the role again to prevent Neji kiss his Sakura? Please leave a review... I promise, this will be exciting if all of you will let me continue this… but, as what I've said earlier, your reviews will be my basis… thanks.

_**Ja!**_

_**-angelmoO-**_


	3. poor sasuke!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's Notes: **thanks for the reviews..! I'm somehow flattered, especially with the first two reviews which I have read just now… I thank them! Soooo much! Besides, I really enjoy writing and thinking about new stories and plots… I suggest you add this story on your alert list so you will be updated. Anyway, I update my stories almost everyday… but I want to tell you that your reviews are well-appreciated. Thanks a lot! Hmmmm… so now, as a cure to my itching fingers… I present to you, the second chapter of Hamlet and Juliet…

_**Standard disclaimers applied.**_

**-----Act 02: Poor Sasuke-----**

"N-Neji-kun will be the Romeo?" Ino asked

"Hai." The lady answered. "Since their class will need one of your classmates to supervise their cooking fair for the festival, they exchanged Neji with Mayumi-san. They say that Neji is a big help on our play…"

"Sensei!!!! I want to be the Juliet!! Make Sakura act for the Lady Mistress!!!!" She shouted loudly…

Everybody sweat-dropped…they are all embarrassed on behalf on Ino…

"I chose Sasuke-san to be the Romeo because I really thought he will fit the role… he's handsome, talented and responsible…" Kurenai said as she glared at Sasuke… God, she'll never forgive this small cutie-cutie fox for disappointing her…

Sasuke also glared at Kurenai… then, the glaring contest began.

…

…

'_Get lost, old hag…'_

…

…

'_I'll give you what you want, Uchiha!'_

…

…

Then, Kurenai smirked sinisterly… She had a plan.

"Well, since Sasuke-san here refused the role, Neji-san will replace him as Romeo…" she said looking at Neji.

"Ohayo, I'm Hyuuga Neji from class 4-B. I'll be your classmate for two weeks in preparation for the presentation this coming winter fest…" he then looked at Sakura…

Sakura blushed… beet red.

Then he looked then to Sasuke who is Sakura's seatmate…

'_Damn! That Hyuuga really pisses me!'_

'_Equal damnation to you Uchiha! I don't want to see you chicken-ass hair… get lost!'_

Sakura knew the on-going glaring contest between Sasuke and Neji so she pulled Sasuke's right sleeve and look at him.

"Sasuke, treat him right, or I'll kick you hard…!"

"Hai…" he said in a monotone.

"So Neji-san…" Its Kurenai again. "You'll sit near Sakura-san's chair…"

"**What?!" **both Sakura and Sasuke reacted at the same time.

"Ooooh! Sugoi!! Sugoi!!" Kiba reacted.

"Yeah… they shouted the same word at the same time… how nice!" Shino commented.

Then Neji walked pass Sasuke then Sakura to his chair.

Sakura blushed again… _'Damn blood! Why does it always goes upward?!'_

"Hn…" Sasuke scowled

"Well, do you want to claim the role again, Sasuke-san?" Kurenai asked him with an irritating tone. Actually, she knew that the said Uchiha is egoistic, if he chooses to claim the role again, then his

High-and-mighty-Uchiha-pride will be violated… but if he doesn't, his Sakura will end up kissing Neji…

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

…

…

…

_The mere thought of Sakura kept on flashing on his mind…_

_Damn!!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

_**Bring it on Sasuke! Just tell your teacher that you've changed your mind…**_

_Shut up!_

_**Its just easy… tell her now…**_

His mental argument whether to claim the role again or not is not yet finished when…

"Okay class, see you tomorrow, I hope everybody will prepare for the practice at home… especially Romeo (She looked at Neji) and Juliet (she then looked at the blushing Sakura)"

_**Go Sasuke!! It's your final chance or that dumbass Neji will…**_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"Sensei…" Sasuke raised his hand and stood up

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Anno…"

"Yes?"

**Time stopped.**

"…"

"…"

His heartbeat is erratic…

He could hear it…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

Then he looked at Sakura who is also staring at him.

He looked away…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! **_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! **_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! **_

His heartbeat got more faster… God! He can't breathe…

_**Say it Sasuke!!!**_

_No! I can't…_

_**Say it…**_

_No…_

_**Say it or else…**_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

He closed his eyes…

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet_

…

_O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!_

…

Lines of Juliet came flashing through his mind…

Echoing so loud that it became the only sound he could hear by the moment…

_**Say it now Sasuke!!**_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

"_You kiss by th' book…"_

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

"Anyway Sakura-san, I am honored to be your partner for this presentation. I heard that you are a very good performer."

_**Toooooooooooooooooooooooot! Tooooooooooooooooooooooooot!**_

His heartbeat suddenly stopped.

'_Damn that Hyuuga... he still has the courage to talk to Sakura like that!'_

"Ehem… Sasuke-san?"

"Aah…"

"What?" Kurenai is now annoyed.

"anno…"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"What's my role then?"

Everybody looked at him again… this time, with Neji

"Ah…" his teacher responded

"Well…?" he said while cursing his self mentally _'Stupid kid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"Well, you're going to be the—"

…

…

…

Kurenai grinned… a wide one…

…

…

Everybody (except Neji) gulped while waiting for the answer…

**Tenten: **_Maybe the role of Tybalt is suiting for him…_

**Ino: **_Maybe he will be Prince… that's a more suitable role…_

**Hinata: **_M-may-be F..ri..ar L-Laurence will al-so do g..o-od…_

**Shikamaru: **(_in the I-don't-care-mode) _troublesome…

**Shino: **a spider on Juliet's room… that's interesting…

**Lee: **_maybe he'll be a raging youthful spirit like me!! (Punches the air) hell yeah!!!_

**Choji: **_(holding a pack of potato chips) much… munch…_

**Kiba: **a werewolf will do…

**Akamaru: **_Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Aaaaaarf! (Yeah! That's right!! We're going to be the three werewolves to eat the remains of Romeo and Juliet!_

…

…

…

"Well, you're going to be the torchbearer in the last scene…" She said with an evil smirk and left the room…

Poor Sasuke, instead of being Romeo, he ends up being a torchbearer…

That's what troublesome men get…

'_Serves you right, Uchiha… now, die with jealousy…' _Kurenai thought as she walked down the hallway.

_**-----Notes-----**_

Aw! That's so tragic! Well, that's life. Don't worry Sasuke-kun; you will have all the chance to have your role back on the upcoming chapters… So, what do you think? Please leave a review… wait for the next chapter, ok? Thanks for reading… I hope to see more reviews on my status page so I will have more inspiration in writing! _**Yeah! The raging youthful spirit!**_ So, until next time…

_**Ja!**_

_**-angelmoO-**_


	4. sasuke and the shooting star

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **I just want to thank those who reviewed for this story… So here's the next chapter I promised… enjoy!

_**Standard disclaimers applied.**_

…

**-----Act 03 Scene 1: Then I defy you, stars! -----**

**(Sasuke's shooting star)**

…

The very noisy classroom of class 4-1 is now quiet when a woman passed. Her footsteps are echoing in the very hollow and empty room. She raised an eyebrow, she never thought that this section with loud-mouths can behave this well…unless all of them are sleeping… _'Baka…'_ (Of course, they will never do that…)

She opened the door to peek…

Slowly…

Then… she raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

…

'_As I thought…' _the woman cheered mentally as she made it to the theatre room.

There, in the front seat is Kurenai, holding a book and watching the actors on stage. On the other side, there are the other students who are working on the set and the props. Some are holding hammer, paintbrush, cardboard, scissors and other materials.

She said woman scanned the theatre room, and she saw nothing but a typical practice and preparation but what caught her attention was the two actors on stage…

It was the drama club secretary, Haruno Sakura, and the famous varsity player (and the undeniably handsome) Hyuuga Neji.

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too" Neji began to say his lines

"Ay, pilgrim lips that they must be used in prayer" Sakura responded

"O then dear saint let LIPS do what hands do…" He said, emphasizing the word lips at the same time, glaring at Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke never let the opportunity to glare back at the Hyuuga to pass while he is working on the background set (Well, he volunteered to do the painting rather than act as a torchbearer…) he really had a bad feeling with that Hyuuga's sinful smirk and Kurenai's equally sinister smile at him… god! They're killing him! If only looks can kill, well, he must've been dead by now…

He looked at his work… well, as expected, it's a masterpiece… he painted 5 big stars and a moon to match a scene from their play…

He had an idea that those two already knew his secret—his secret that he'll die if Sakura will know… but what puzzles him is how did that kickass Hyuuga discovered his secret?

'_So…' _it was Neji

'…_the Uchiha boy already knew that…_' now, it was Kurenai this time

'…_we knew his secret...' _the two said mentally, in chorus… (Wow… what a talent! Telekinesis!)

_**Flashback (a month ago…)**_

It was the time of a grading period wherein teachers as well as the students were in a hurry… everybody was in a rush 'coz today, the principal requested for the student's outputs. Shocks! The notebooks, the formal themes, the assignments, records, everything!—everything are needed for the grades to be approved.

It was English time then when Kurenai unexpectedly ordered the whole class to pass all of their notebooks in English for the requirements. (Anyway, it wasn't a surprise anymore because she already reminded her students about that the day before the submission) the whole class submitted except one…

Sasuke scowled in annoyance for he can't find his English notebook. It was his notebook that he hated the most—coz each subject has an assigned color, and the color for the english notebook was pink… he hated having anything pink but Sakura and her precious gift for him…

"Sasuke-san, your notebook, please…" Kurenai said

'_Oh crap! I knew it put it somewhere here...' _he cursed mentally… he can't find his English notebook until he saw something pink in his bag…

He sighed in relief as he grabbed the pink notebook and passed it to their teacher.

After dismissal, Kurenai sat comfortably in her office table as she started to check her students' notebooks. She then picked the first one but the notebook was quite different…

She opened it and read the content…

…

…

Her eyes grew wide…

…

…

…

Then she knew whom this notebook belongs…

…_**and what it is**_…

In their house, Sasuke sat on his study table and starting to browse on his things when he noticed something on his table—his English notebook.

SILENCE…

The wind blew hard… his black curtains swings in motion as wind from the outside blew…

'_Oh man! I'm dead!' he cursed a thousand times_

…

Kurenai closed the notebook she's reading. She had been reading the notes for an hour now… she closed her eyes and smiled…

"Well, now I know ice cubes can feel…"

…

…

…

…

She have read Sasuke's diary.

…

…

"Saints don't move though grant for prayer's sake…" Sakura said as she moved a little distance away from Neji. She emoted as if she was really a professional. It made Neji smile mentally…he's now interested

"Then move not…" Neji reads his script as he walks closer to her

He stopped in front of her… their distance is very close—face to face… Sasuke looked down on the floor where an excess photocopy of the script lays…

His eyes wide in shock…

…

…

Yes, wide…

…

…

As in wide…

He then narrowed his onyx orbs as he read the script carefully for the second time…

The script reads:

ROMEO: then move not, while my prayers effect I take… [He kisses her

'_The time to strike Uchiha Sasuke: take one!' _Kurenai thought while smirking…

"Okay, Sakura, Neji, just do what was written on the script…" she shouted loud so Sasuke will hear her instructions loud and clear.

Sakura looked the next line, and then she saw the same thing… _**[He kisses her **_she blushed hard…

"Hai, sensei…" Neji answered that made Sasuke and Sakura flinch

He now moved his face near her…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

Sakura's heart is beating fast…

…

She cannot breathe… God! She really can't! With Neji's face near her like that?! She can't say nor do something but to stare at his blank silver eyes… those deep silver window of his heart—of his soul…

…

…

"While my…" Neji began to say his lines… it serves like a countdown, like the ones being held during New Year's Day… his face is now close…

She can feel his breath on her face…

…

…

'_My…my…' _Kurenai stood up slowly in her seat to witness one of the most historic events to happen on that theatre stage…

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

__

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

"…prayers effect…"

_**He's going to do it!!!! God!!! **_Sakura panicked mentally

Everybody in the class stopped working—stopped on whatever they're doing… and watched the two "professional" actors perform one of the best scenes they will ever see…

"They're going to do it?!" Ino whispered to Hinata…

Hinata gulped.

Kiba covered Akamaru's eyes… _"Hey Akamaru… don't look! It's for humans only!" _he whispered while flashing a grin at the sad dog

"Sa—Sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted

"My ever-lovely lotus!!!!!" Lee said while rivers of tears flooded from his eyes...

'_My bugs don't kiss… its gross…' _Shino thought as he held a lady bug in his finger.

Munch…munch…

Shikamaru rolled his eyes… "Che! Troublesome scene…"

Sasuke lowered his gaze… his bangs hiding his black eyes…

'_It isn't bad after all… she's cute, nice and interesting… Sasuke won't mind if I'll steal a kiss from his Cherry blossom…' _the thought that circulated Neji's mind as he slowly close his eyes…

'_Eh?! Wow… he closed his eyes… I think I should…' _with that, Sakura also closed her eyes… her first kiss will not be as bad as she thought… even though its not Sasuke, it's the oh-so-handsome Hyuuga the first to kiss her…

"I…" Neji continued

They're now both carried away by the scene…

"—take…"

He leaned closer… and closer… his lips are only a couple of inch away from hers…

'_**This is it!' **_Kurenai cheered mentally…

…

…

Everybody in the room gulped.

…

…

It's the moment everyone's waiting for…

…

…

SILENCE…

'_Gomen, Sasuke-kun…'_

…

…

…

_**THUG!!!!!!!!!**_

…

…

'_What was that?!_ Sakura thought, eyes still close…

She then opened her eyes… her eyes grew wide when she saw—

—she saw Neji lying on the floor with a…

…

…with a star near him… a big star…

…

Kurenai looked up where the star came from… she'll kill whoever ruined the moment! It's her most awaited strike one for the Uchiha to—

…

…

_**It was Sasuke upstairs…**_

…

…

"What have you done Uchiha!!!!!!????" Kurenai yelled

…

…

He smirked.

…

He looked down to Neji, pass Sakura then Kurenai…

…

…

"I thought falling stars could make this scene more romantic…" he shrugged.

…

…

'_Clever of you, Sasuke…' _the woman at the theater entrance thought

…

Kurenai is now pissed. That Uchiha Sasuke is really clever! The current standings: Kurenai: 0 Sasuke: 1

…

'_Thanks to the falling star…' _Sasuke thought as he sighed in relief.

_**---Notes---**_

Wow! That was close! Sasuke is really smart, isn't he? That's what we call the "power of love". It's some kind of weird for Sasuke to have a pink diary, ne? Well, it was Sakura's handmade notebook for him on his birthday so really have to use it. Well, I'll update the next chapter soon so please wait ok? Hehehe… so I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!

_**Until next time!**_

_**-angelmoO-**_


	5. sasuke and the shooting star part 2

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **Special thanks for those who reviewed previous chapters of Hamlet and Juliet! Keep those reviews from coming… I really appreciate each of them… your opinions and reactions matters!

…

**---Act 03 Scene 2: Then I defy you, stars! ---**

**(Sasuke's shooting star part 2)**

…

"**UCHIHA!!!!!! COME DOWN HERE!!!!" **Kurenai shouted at him… embarrassingly loud for a beautiful lady like her—if Asuma will hear her, he'll be turned off…

As Sasuke made his way downstairs of the second floor of the stage, Sakura attended on her Romeo—I mean to Neji…

"Neji-kun, are you okay?" She asked him sincerely

"Hai! Don't worry Sakura-san" He answered her _'She's thoughtful, dude… no wonder why Sasuke likes her very much…'_

Sakura held Neji and helped him stand up.

"Sasuke-kun didn't mean to do that, it's just an accident…I'm sorry…" she said with teary eyes… of course, even though she knew Sasuke hates Neji and there's a great possibility that he really mean to do that, she loves Sasuke so she needs to understand him…

"Iie… its okay Sakura-san… don't be sorry…" He said with a smile… he noticed their closeness but didn't flinch… somehow; he liked to be near her like that…

Sasuke glared at Neji.

'_Get lost, dumbass Hyuuga!'_

…

…

'_May you slip on your way, face first… chicken-ass!'_

…

…

…

After Kurenai lectured Sasuke for almost an hour, she decided to avenge her disappointment on Sasuke… oh Kurenai! You're so mean at him!

"Okay… I think we can precede on our practice… we must not waste time, remember…"

"Hai, sensei!" All answered in chorus

Lee and the others started to put the props (the moon, the stars and etc..). they hanged it with nylon strings so the effect will be nice…

Sasuke is about to go on the backstage when…

"Sasuke…" Kurenai called him

"Hn?" he turned to look at her

"You'll stay here… seat beside me so you can watch the practice…" with that, she grinned at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed. But man! If Kurenai will command Sakura and Neji to repeat the scene, how can he protect Sakura from the white-eyed monster?!

He sat there, thinking deep… musing about an effective way to postpone the kissing scenes… one thing is for sure—_**he's going to be Sakura's first kiss… he must be!**_

"Thus from my LIPS (he looked at Sasuke—Sasuke scowled), by thine, my sin is purged." He started

"Then have my lips the sin they have took…" Sakura responded…

"Sin from my LIPS? (he looked at Sasuke with a sneer while Sasuke's eyes narrowed) O trespass sweetly urged…!" the next lines will be interesting—really interesting…

He leaned closer…

Sakura immediately looked at her book… then blushed.

'_Oh crap! He's going to kiss me again! What should I do?'_

…

…

…

Neji held Sakura's trembling shoulders with both hands…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

There it goes again… her heart is beating like a drum… a base drum…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

This time, a snare drum… Nah! Whatever drums it sounds like… one thing is for sure… she's nervous!

…

…

"Ehem!" Sasuke cleared his throat—loudly.

…

Sakura gasped and turned her head towards the source of the sound.

…

With that, Neji only got a peck on her cheek.

"Oh, sorry…" She said

"It's okay…" Neji smiled

_**Inner Neji: **_(wow! he has one!) _'Grawr! Curse you, Uchiha! I'll make sure I'll kill you one day!'_

Sasuke put his right hand on his chin and smiled…

_**Current standings: Kurenai: 0 Neji: 0 Oh-so-great Uchiha Sasuke: 2**_

"Anyway, Proceed! Don't waste time, Neji…" Kurenai said

Sakura leaned closer to Neji, now it was Neji's turn to blush _'Man! She looks really pretty, huh! I wonder what will happen if I'll court her? She's not a bad choice after all…'_

"You kiss by th' book…" She whispered

"HINATA!!!!" Ino signaled Hinata to go on stage… it was her turn

"M-ma-madam… your mother craves a word wi-with you…" Hinata shyly said in a low tone…

"Hinata, you must talk to her straightly…" Kurenai interrupted

"H-hai!"

"Madamyourmothercravesawordwithyou!" She said without breaks

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Hai…" Sakura answered and left.

Hinata and Neji were left in the middle of the stage and started to say their lines. Afterwards, it was Neji's turn to have a solo…

"Okay Neji, you go to the right and say your lines looking at Juliet's windows… Sakura, you go upstairs and stay behind the curtains…" Kurenai instructed. Even though she is very moody and mean to Sasuke, she's a good English teacher.

"Hai!" the two answered and followed their teacher

He walked forward and looked up to Juliet's window, he narrowed his gaze when he saw that big star hanging near the window… he clearly remembered what Sasuke did to him a while ago…

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound…" he then walked closer and stared at the window dreamingly as a light appeared behind the white curtains, he then saw Sakura's body figure...

'_Wow, she has a great body, huh…'_ he shoved his head mentally coz he now sounds like a pervert…

'_Hn, don't look at her body like that, moron! It will never be yours…' _Sasuke thought mentally

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" he walked a step backward

"It is the East and Juliet is the sun!" he continued his soliloquy

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief…"

"…that thou her maid art far more fair than she…" he acted like a real professional that impressed Kurenai

Then Sakura is now visible from her window and made her way to the second floor's balcony…

"It is my lady, O it is my love!" Neji exclaimed

Those lines sent chill onto Sasuke's spine… what if he didn't refuse to take the role? Maybe now, he's the one who is telling Juliet those lovely words…

—lovely words…

…

…

…

…as lovely as Sakura…

While the actors are practicing, Lee, together with Shikamaru held the strings for the stars and the moon. Shikamaru, being as lazy as ever—held the strings for the biggest star with only a knot on his thumb while he lay on the floor, eyes closed.

The knot now detaches itself from Shikamaru's thumb.

"Speak again, bright angel, for thou art…

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head…"

Then Sakura leaned on the balcony and started to recite her line:

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name!"

Sasuke stood up. He will wake Shikamaru up before trouble gets in there…

When he got near him he saw the string untie in slow motion…

He looked at the stage…

The biggest star was hanging above Juliet—above Sakura…

The string unties…

…

…

That biggest star is made from double-ply wood that is sure—heavy.

…

He ran…

…

Adrenaline rush as what people call it…

…

"Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a—"

"SAKURA!!!!"

…!

He jumped using a chair as an elevation…

…

She then looked above her… the star will fall—on her…

…

…

Kurenai stoop up from her seat

Neji stood up, analyzing what's happening…

…

…

**SWOOOOOOSH!!!**

…

**BAM!!!!**

…

**THUG!!!!**

…

…

The two of them rolled at the stairs

…

When both of them stopped, Sasuke got up on his knees and called Sakura whose eyes were closed

"Sakura! Sakura! Daijobou?"

She opened her eyes…

…

"Anno… Arigato Sasuke-kun…."

"Hn, That's nothing"

**She smiled at him…**

…

…

**He smiled back…**

'_**I'm still your Romeo… the one who will save you when you're in danger...'**_

That day, Sasuke suddenly loved the stars…

…

…

_**---Notes---**_

Sasuke's quite cool with that! He's the hero of the day and the stars—they're really troublesome you know… oh well, that's the part 2 of HAJ's chapter 3… hope you liked it… I'll try to update as soon as possible:)

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-angelmoO-**_


	6. sasuke vs neji: round 1!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: Oh my!!!! look! i already have 30 reviews! it's just 18 yesterday! **(I think it's not bad for a newbie, at all) and thousand hits from my fellow SasuSaku fanatics…(**_I love you all!)_** I want to thank those who reviewed my story… well, I'm somehow flattered on your comments… (Bows…) _**Arigato Gozaimasu minna!! **_And now, after the thanksgiving, let's proceed to the next chapter of Hamlet and Juliet…this one's going to be interesting! don't worry about the updates, i'll try to cope up this week coz it's our summative week! so i would like this one to be special... (I really planned to make this a love triangle you know... so i'm glad that its what you requested!) (swoosh!) (request granted!)

_**Standard disclaimers applied.**_

…

_**--**_**-Act 04 Scene 1: the clash of onyx and silver! ---**

**(Sasuke vs. Neji round 1!)**

…

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kurenai yelled. God! This day is full of shouting, yelling and vein-popping events…

"Sorry Sakura, I was careless…" Shikamaru said with a gloomy look

"Iie, that's ok Shikamaru… you don't have to be sorry… it's an accident" She answered with a smile

"Che… troublesome girl…" He said with a blush

"…Arigato, Sakura-san…" He added

…

**BAM!!!!!!!!**

…

Kurenai hit Shikamaru on his head and picked his left ear.

"Okay class, that's all for today! You're all dismissed!" She yelled while dragging Shikamaru to her office

Sasuke helped Sakura to stand and smiled at her. She smiled back in return not knowing that Neji could see them…

"Arigato, Sasuke… I'll have to go to our room first… see you!" with that, Sakura left the theatre room with the rest of the girls until only Sasuke and Neji were the only person left.

"Hyuuga…" He called Neji with a flat but intense tone

"Uchiha… What do you th—"Sasuke didn't let Neji finish. He grabbed Neji's collar and pinned him on the wall.

Black eyes met silver orbs…

…

…

The look on Sasuke's eyes were…

…

"You are there in the middle of the stage and you did nothing to save Sakura!!!" he shouted. Neji was stunned. He never knew that Sasuke would be this mad

"I never saw it coming…" Neji said in a monotone.

"You're a dumbass—" Sasuke said and…

…

_**Pack!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…

…

The sound of Sasuke's punch on Neji's flawless cheeks echoed throughout the whole theatre room…

…

_**Pack!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…

Neji punched Sasuke with his right knuckle…

…

"You love that girl, don't you?" Neji asked him looking at the boy lying on the floor

…

"Love? How can a playboy like you ask about love?" Sasuke answered while glaring at his opponent

…

"…you know nothing about it" He added then stood up

…

…

"Of course I do…" Neji smirked

_**Pack!!!!!!!!!!!! Pack!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sasuke punched Neji twice. Their face are sure violated…there were marks of trickling blood on their lips

_**Pack!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Neji punched back at Sasuke and kicked him

…

…

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name!"_

…

Sakura's voice echoed on Neji's mind as he closed his silver orbs…

…

"Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a—"

…

It hurts that he did nothing to save her a while ago…

…

…

The big deal is that—that Uchiha saved her…

…

So Sasuke's the hero…

…

He slowly opened his eyes…

"…I love Sakura..." He looked down at Sasuke who is on his knees for support

"…_**I love Sakura..."**_

"…_**I love Sakura..."**_

Neji's voice echoed on the hollow room

"What?!" Sasuke looked at Neji with disbelief

"I love her…" Neji said while walking towards the door

…

…

"…_**I love Sakura..."**_

…

…

Sasuke was stunned. He never imagined things will go like this. Sakura likes Neji so if Neji will confess his feeling for her…

…

…

"I won't let that happen… never…" He whispered then stood up and walked to the principal's office

…

…

He knocked at the door of the principal's office—he knew Kurenai will be there.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

…

"Looking for me, boy?" A voice spoke he turned to see whose voice was it and saw a woman with blonde hair and brown orbs…

"Good afternoon, Ms. Principal…"

The woman smiled "Just call me Tsunade-sensei…"

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei…"

"Please come in…"

"Arigato…"

…

…

…

Sakura walked down the hallway and made it to the gate. The rest of the girls went home ahead of her because she has to make sure that the props were properly kept on the backstage…

She looked down on her feet as she walks… she remembered what had happened hours ago…

…

"_SAKURA!!!!"_

…

"_Sakura! Sakura! Daijobou?"_

…

"_Anno… Arigato Sasuke-kun…."_

…

"_Hn, that's nothing"_

…

She loves Sasuke—even though he's so mean to her… even though he's an ice-cube

…even though she's only a friend to him

…even though—

…

…

—even though he doesn't feel the same for her.

…

But a while ago…

…

'_It made me feel that somehow… he loves me too…'_

She smiled.

…

She stopped on her tracks when she saw a shadow on her feet. She looked up and saw—

"Hi, Sakura!" Neji greeted her, smiling

"H-hello, Neji-kun…" She answered blushing. She then looked at the car in front of them… it was an expensive car—that's Neji's car for sure. He came from a rich family so no wonder, he got those rich stuffs…

"Want me to ride you home?" He said

"Eh? Me?" She asked him in surprise and disbelief

"Yah, You…" He smiled at her then lends his right hand to her

Sakura blushed fiery red. She can't believe that this is happening…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

There she goes again… She can't breathe! It's like a dream!

She slapped herself mentally to be sure that she's not dreaming…

…

…

Sakura is about to hold Neji's hand when…

…

…

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

…

She looked at where the sound came from…

…

There, she saw a man in a motorcycle… he wears a black helmet so she can't tell who it is… he wears protective gears and a very cool black and red gloves…

The motorcycle stopped in front of then and bumped at the car.

The man in the motorcycle wears off his helmet…

…

Sakura looked at him…

…

Black eyes were seen as he completely removed his helmet… He swayed his head so his hair would be in a fix…

…

A handsome guy…

—with a very cool motorcycle…

…

Black hair danced freely with the afternoon breeze…

…

**the guy smirked sexily...(Ooh... sexy!)**

he looked at her...

she looked at him

"Sasuke…!" Sakura exclaimed and put back her hands on her sides

"Sakura… I'll ride you home…" He said sweetly… It's not a request, it's a command.

…

He then offered a pink helmet to Sakura…

…

Neji's hand is still waiting…

…

…

'_**God! Wake me up if I'm just dreaming!!!!!' **_Sakura yelled mentally

…

But she is not dreaming…

…

Now, she has to make a decision…

…

'_It's harder than I thought!!'_

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

She gulped…

'_**Choose, Sakura!'**_

…

…

She looked at Neji… He smiled at her…

…

…

She looked at Sasuke, He scowled… (Well, he's always like that…) but to her surprise, he also…

…

_**Sasuke smiled…**_

…

…_**he smiled sweeter than Neji did…**_

…

'_Ooh…'_

'_God! This is a torture!'_

_**---Notes---**_

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! That was sweet! Well, curious about who will Sakura choose? Help me decide! (I don't know either!) If it's possible I'll choose both! But one has to lose and one must be in victory! But Sasuke is way too cool on that scene, ne? _**Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!**_ I'll give you time to review and vote… I have separate plans if Sakura will choose Sasuke and so as if she will choose Neji… well, that's the first part of chapter 4! On the next chapter, let's see who will Sakura choose… (I'll also ask my crush about this… hehe…) So, I'll wait for those reviews, ok?

_**Ja ne!**_

_**--angelmoO--**_


	7. sasuke vs neji: round 2!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter… I really appreciated your suggestions and comments (I'm amused on your suggestions as well!) I love to relate your suggestions in this chapter but an idea came on to my mind just now… (Ting!) So hope you'll enjoy this one, I made this chapter especially for my readers and reviewers! (Ne, I really thank all of you!)

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

**---Act 04 Scene 2: the clash of onyx and silver---**

**(Sasuke vs. Neji: round 2!)**

…

…

…

'_Oh my… what will I do?!'_

…

…

She gulped…

…

Dude! It's like she's in a fairytale with two princes offering her to be the queen of their kingdom! It's the fantasy that she'd been dreaming of…

She looked at Neji…

She then looked at Sasuke…

…

Man! They're both handsome!

…

It's as hard as answering the questions: Do you love me because you need me or you need me because you love me?

…

…

…

To see is to believe or to believe to see?

…

…

…

Love for a reason or let the reason be love? _Eh?! I heard that from a song!_

…

…

…

Is Winnie the Pooh a boy or a girl? _Bet you can't tell either! _

…

…

Which came first, the chicken or the egg? _Or did it miraculously appeared on earth with a swoosh?!_

…

…

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

Oh come on! Here it goes again!

She has to choose now… anyway, it's just a ride home…

She gulped…

…

…

…

…

Neji's smile grew wider… (it's more of a smirk, I guess…) he then grabbed Sakura's wrist and lead her to the car, he opened the door and shoved Sakura in.

…

…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed… he moved from his motorcycle…

…

…

Sakura is still stunned, a second ago, she's just musing whether to choose Neji or Sasuke—and now she's in Neji's car…

…

…

Neji immediately got the car's key and started the engine…

…

…

…

_**Ignition…**_

…

_**Swoosh… **_the wind blew…

…

…

He frowned and turned again the key…

…

…

…

_**Ignition…**_

…

…

_**Swoosh! **_The afternoon breeze got stronger…

…

…

Sasuke who is just standing near the car smirked…

…

…

Neji glared at Sasuke…

…

…

'_Stupid car! Go! Start now!!!!!' _Neji yelled mentally

…

'_Hn, Your car sucks, Hyuuga…' _Sasuke commented

…

…

Neji turned again the key for the 5th time… man! His car got sick! It's a shame for Hyuuga Neji to be in this situation in the girl he likes…

…

…

"Hyuuga… don't force your sick car to cough little smoke…" Sasuke told the angry Neji and opened the car's door. He then held his hand onto Sakura…

"Let's go… maybe my motorcycle only had two wheels but it's better than a four-wheeled hollow car case…" He said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and dragged her into the motorcycle… Sakura, while being dragged looked at Neji…

…

Sasuke sat on his motorbike and turned his key (with a cherry blossom keychain)

…

…

He stepped on the clutch…

…

He smirked triumphantly as he slowly turned the handle…

…

…

…

_**Ignition…**_

…

…

…

Neji looked at the two…

…

Sakura stared at Sasuke…

…

…

_**Broom… brooooo…**_

…

…

_**Broooozzzzt…. Zzzzzzzzztttt.. zzzztt….**_

…

…

…

…

…

The cool "broom" faded in seconds…

…

_**Swooooosh! **_The wind blew hard…

…

…

Neji smirked while he stepped out of his sports car…

…

Sakura's face was blank…

…

"I think you're motorbike is a two-wheeled hollow case, too…" Neji commented emphasizing every word…

…

…

'_Oh crap! Not now…'_ Sasuke mentally cursed

…

He begged his motorbike to work…now that he can win over the kickass Hyuuga. But now, bad luck seems to be friendly on him…

…

Sakura chuckled…

…

The two boys looked at her as she hold back tears on her eyes.

…

"Ne, you two are really funny… you made me happy today!"

"Hn… what's funny about that?" Sasuke scowled as he left his motorbike and moved towards Sakura

"Well, since both of your automobile won't work…" She then pointed at the school's parking lot

"…then let's have a date then!" she exclaimed while pointing at the three bikes parked

"A date?!" Neji asked in disbelief. With her, maybe… but with that chicken-ass… never!

"Hn, how come will I agree, that Hyuuga's coming with us…" He retorted while pointing his index finger to Neji. Neji only crossed his arms on his chest and looked away, rolling his eyes

Sakura raised an eyebrow… she then slipped her hands on Sasuke's left arm and Neji's right arm… the two were surprised—and blushed cutely at the same time.

"Come on! If the two of you will not come with me…" She said pouting…

The two boys looked at her…

"…then I'll ask Naruto and Lee instead!" She smiled naughtily at the two…

Neji flinched and Sasuke rolled his eyes… _'Whatever…'_ they both told themselves…

"Well, I think there are no more objections… let's go then!" with that, she let go of Sasuke and Neji and happily walked to the parking lot where two bikes were placed.

"Com'on!" She waved at them. And the two boys started to walked towards her…

Sasuke glared at Neji…

…

Neji glared at Sasuke…

…

Sasuke got the black bike while the white one will be used by Neji.

…

Sasuke looked at Neji…

…

Neji is having a hard time sitting on the bicycle… he doesn't know how to balance himself…

…

Sasuke smirked… _'Well, I think I will get another score…' _and laughed sinisterly (of course he laughed mentally…)

Sakura saw the troubled face of Neji… Neji came from a very rich and prominent family so it's no surprise that he never even experienced riding a bike…

She smiled… like a girl looking at a teddy bear… _(Eh? Does Neji-kun looks like a teddy bear?!)_

…

'_you lose, Hyuuga…'_

…

…

"Neji-kun…"

"Sakura, let's go now…" Sasuke thrust his legs and his bicycle started to move…

…

"Anno, Sakura-chan, I think you must go with Sasuke now…"

"Hm? Doshite?"

"I-I don't know how to ride a bicycle…" He said, blushing a bit

Sakura smiled sweetly at him

He blushed harder…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke smiled as he let the afternoon breeze hit his face… now, he scored three over that Hyuuga… now, that Neji will sure eat dust…

…

Today is National Uchiha Sasuke day…

…

…

It's a holiday, you know…

…

…

_**Why?**_

…

…

_**One. **_'Coz today, he prevented the unexpected kissing scene…

…

_**Two. **_He showed his mighty strength and that sense of Chivalry in his blood, he saved Sakura…

…

He is the hero—and Neji is the… oh well! Never mind him!

…

_**Three.**_ He won over that kick ass Neji…

…

OH LIFE! Sweet life! He wished everyday is National Uchiha Sasuke day!

…

It feels so good to win over the odds and be with Sakura like this… only Sakura and him…

…

_Only him and his Sakura…_

"Oi! Sasuke! Matte!!!!"

…

_See?! His Sakura is calling him now coz that Neji waved her goodbye and ran home…_

…

"Hai…" he readied his best smile before turning his head sideward…

…

What he saw next ruined his National Uchiha Sasuke day…

…

_**Referee: Ting! Ting! Ting! In the red corner! Wearing blue t-shirt with weird standing collar, khaki shorts with six pockets, blue-black high cut boots (courtesy of Chuck Taylor) and a gorgeous sexy-looking body minus the abs…weighing… uhmm…. Never mind! The oh-so-handsome-and-oh-so-juicy Uchiha Sasuke!!!!**_

…

…

_**Ting! **__Image of Uchiha Sasuke, stunned with big saucer-like eyes on a bike flashed_

…

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting! On the blue corner! Wearing creamy white top with so many buttons, black shorts, high-cut boots (courtesy of Hyuuga Shoe Company) and that irresistible striking smile with long, soft, chocolate-colored hair, weighing… uhmm…. (It's a secret…) Never mind! The oh-what-the! Undeniably-another-oh-so-juicy-and-oh-so-yummy… Hyuuga Neji!!!! **_

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting!!!! **__Image of Neji sitting on a bike (having a hitch) in front of the cycling Sakura…_

_The image comes on a closer view…_

…

_Closer…_

…

_Neji smirked…_

…

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes to figure out what that smirking Neji is pointing out…_

…

_The view comes closer…_

_Neji rolled his eyes and leaned his head closer on Sakura's chest…_

…

…

_Sasuke's eyes widened… The widest eye in the human history…_

…

**_anno...mr. camera man, take a closer view!_**

****

****

****

'_You, Hentai!!!!!' He cursed mentally…_

_With Neji's position, sitting sideward while in between of Sakura's arms that are controlling the handle, he seems to be hugged by Sakura…_

'_Damn you, Hyuuga!!!!'_

'_I scored chicken-ass…' Neji commented as he leaned his head closer to Sakura_

_With that, Sasuke's vision blurred and lost control over the bike and…_

_Swooooooooooooooossssshhhhhhh!!!!!_

'_baka…' Neji triumphantly thought_

_Swooooooooooooossssssshhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!_

_**Referee: OOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The oh-so-juicy-and-oh-so-yummy Uchiha Sasuke landed on a bunch of leaves on the sidewalk!!!!! One man down!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_The audience cheered… (wanna join cheering?)_

_**Winner! Hyuuga Neji!!!!!!! Standings: Neji:1 Sasuke: 2**_

…

…

…

"Sa-Sasuke! are you alright?" Sakura asked the poor boy with leaves on his hair…

"I suggest you should watch your way while riding a bike…" Neji smiled weirdly at him… _'I wished you got shoot on a manhole instead… I'll be glad with that...'_

"Hn… It's nothing…" He said coolly "So why letting Neji hitch on your ride? He's a grown up man Sakura, I'm sure he can ride a bicycle or at least WALK…" He added, emphasizing on the word walk…

"I like him to experience riding a bike, Sasuke…"

"Yah, I never experienced it… "Neji smirked…

"But you know what; Neji-kun is some kinda heavy, my legs hurt!" Sakura massaged her legs…

…

It was time for the great Uchiha to smirk…

…

His grin widened…

…

Sakura questioningly looked at Sasuke's strange smile… _'Weird…'_

…

Neji's eyebrows twitch…

…

His eyes grew wide in horror as Sasuke's plan hit him…

…

'_Man! Don't ruin the moment again!' he pleaded mentally…_

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting!!!!!**_

_**Referee: OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!! The fight isn't over!!!!! Another point for the legendary, oh-so-Godly-cute and strikingly sexy Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!**_

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!!!!**_

…

_**Ting!!!!**_

…

_**Standings: Neji: 1 Sasuke: 3**_

…

_**Referee: I think the National Uchiha Sasuke day is really today! **_

…

_**--Notes—**_

Ooh! I'm wondrin' what did Sasuke-kun is planning that he scored another point?! Well, the fight isn't over! And for Neji—he'd be sorry for challenging Sasuke! (Sasuke's a genius, you know!) That's for the 2nd part of Act 04 of HAJ… just wait for the third part, okay? I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward for your review… thanks for reading (bows…)

_**Ja ne,**_

_**--angelmoO--**_


	8. the princess, the prince, and the bird

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **Oh well! Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like the events so far. I would also like to thank Rufino—err! (I mean Jacqui) for the review! (Thanks ma!) anyways, this particular story don't just focus on the play but the characters' love lives—you know, the high school first love drama… so don't just wait for the play itself… (Just making things clear, dude…)

I hope you will also read the other story that I am writing, it is entitled "Amidst Parallel Universe" (of course it's another SasuSaku! It's a time travel fic…)

This chapter is also dedicated to Shamir who teased me endlessly yesterday!!!! (She's an expert in teasing others, man!) (hope you're reading this, mars…)

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

**--Act 04 Scene 3: the princess, the prince, and the bird—**

**(Sasuke vs. Neji: final round!)**

…

Sasuke smiled happily at Neji…

…

Neji looked at the guy with horror… _what is he thinking?!_

…

Ting! _A bulb lit on Sasuke's head…_

…

Sakura looked at the two… _hey, what's happening?_

…

Sometimes, being a genius is cool—you can think of possible ways to do the impossible. _'Hn, Uchihas' brains were programmed to think reasonably—not like Hyuugas'… they do posses bird-brains…'_

…

"Are you tired, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a monotone but anyone listening could determine the hidden 'cheerful' attitude behind it…

"Aah. A little…"

"Well…" He said turning his head a little on where the Hyuuga is as he saw him flinch _hn… I have to do this even it's—it's…_

…

…

Neji rolled his eyes as afternoon breeze hit his face from their fast pace on the bike. A while ago, he made a 'very romantic' moment with Sakura… a while ago, he can feel her arms around him, he can smell her sweet strawberry scent, her pink lock tickling his neck everytime the wind blew on opposite directions… a moment ago, people on the sidewalk stares at him with envy (especially teenage boys) because of a very cute lady with him on a bike…

He looked at the people on the sidewalk now as they make their way to the mall… there, he saw an old woman gasped when she saw him, the waitress in a ramen shop holding her mouth with a hand because of disgust and sweethearts sitting at the sidewalk benches murmuring about them…

…

He heaved a long, deep sigh…

"Hn… I can't let you get a chance to be close to her like that again, you Hentai…"

Neji looked at the person talking…

…

He rolled his eyes for the nth time that afternoon…

…

The soft fragile arms around him a while ago transformed into calloused arms with monstrous average biceps just like the ones he had…

…

The sweet strawberry scent became this—this strong perfume… (He knew that smell… it's—it's axe vice if he's not mistaken…) _**axe vice: turns nice girls naughty…**_

…

And most of all, the soft frame that touches his back minutes ago became this—

…

Ah! He doesn't want to continue!

…

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Don't go too fast, Neji might not enjoy the ride!!!!"

…

…

_**Swooooshhh…. **__The breeze that afternoon is sure strong…_

…

A boy in the street called his mother's attention and exclaimed: "Look ma! A boy hitching a ride on a bike with another boy! Sugoi!!!" His mother stiffened at the view and covered the child's eyes "Don't look at them… they're HOMOS… they're bad examples!"

…

_**Ting!! Ting!! Ting!!! **__Image of Sasuke riding a bike with Neji sitting in front of him… both eyes were as small as dots with their blank expressions…_

_As they both riding the bicycle, people looked at them with horror and disgust…_

_**Ting! Ting! Ting! Referee: OOOOOHHHHH!!!!! So this is how Uchihas' brains work, huh! Couldn't you think of another way, Sasuke-kun?!**_

Sasuke thrust his legs in full force as he increased their speed… Neji's sitting position is sure an uncomfortable one—his butt is sure aching now…

…

…

Sasuke grinned mentally… he prevented the masochist Hyuuga in harassing Sakura (Hey Sasuke—you're such! He's not molesting Sakura!)

He took the rocky road (not the ice cream… I mean a road with so many rocks…) and biked there…

Neji's face is red in anger—this Uchiha is sure testing him—and his patience

…

Neji's eyebrows twitched…

…

'_Now he's angry… __**ting! **__Ready for plan B…'_

…

Uchiha brain warship: "Announcing condition red! Announcing condition red!!!!" _**wing-wang! Wing-wang! **_(It's the sound of the ship's siren)

Warship captain: (A chibi Sasuke in white Captain's coat appears in a puff of smoke) Get ready for an anti-enemy combat—it's an all out war, men… prepare the Apocalypse for a battle!

(A battalion of chibi Sasukes were shown working and handling out weapons…)

Apocalypse Crew: (Itachi) Brother, Let's get going and kill that Hyuuga!

Captain Sasuke: Hn, I know that _and who told you to call me brother? _(It's me… why?!) _Uh… no—nothing…. _Get ready for the operation "Strike-that-kickass-Hyuuga"!!!!

He cycled faster

…

…

Faster…

…

…

…

Sakura saw the sudden acceleration of the bike that the two are riding…

…

"Ooh… they were enjoying the ride, huh!" she said while grinning happily at the two

…

…

…

…

"Hey… you're going…too…fast…" Neji said flatly

…

"Hn… afraid, Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked

…

…

Neji clutched the bike's front tighter _'gah! Curse you Uchiha!'_

…

…

Chibi Itachi: A large meteor, brother! Approaching at 10 o'clock alpha!

…

…

Neji's eyes grew wide in horror as a cute little rock came in sight…

…

Sasuke smirked for the nth time… '_Get ready Hyuuga!' _

…

Meteor approaching! 5 meters away, brother!

…

…

"Proceed!"

…

"4 meters…"

…

"3 meters…"

…

"2…"

…

"Uchiha! The—"

…

Sasuke didn't mind what Neji is going to say… he jumped from the bicycle backwards leaving the shaking Neji helplessly…

…

_Uchihas have brains…_

…

_Brains that has an Average IQ of 350… (Angel moO: Ooh! Is that for real?!)_

…

_We use it… everytime… (Except when I refused the Romeo-thing…)_

…

…

…

…

_Brain, man… (yeah, brain…)_

…

_Note that—real human brain (Brain of a Homo Sapien…)_

…

_..not bird brain—_

…

…

—_like Hyuugas'… _

…

…

_(why? 'coz he got a flat 70 on his english class and a terrible 76 on his math)_

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting! Whaaaaaaa!!!!! Hyuuga Neji came flying as he was left sitting on the bicycle! The bicycle hit the cute little rock and boom!**_

…

…

Sasuke landed gracefully as he watch the poor Hyuuga fly in projectile motion on the sidewalk bush

…

"Eh!!!! Neji-kun!!!!"

…

_Sakura is a princess... she's a smart chick_

_that Huyyga is a bird with a bird-brain..._

…

…

_princesses and birds with bird-brains don't have fairytales to tell_

…

_smart-chick-slash-cute-princesses ends up with handsome and brainy princes..._

_and i'm a prince... not a bird._

_**Wham!!!!**_

…

_**Booog!**_

…

_**Pow!!!!**_

…

_**Tugssssshhhhh!!!!!**_

…

_Tweet! Tweet! _The birds chirped happily that fine sunny afternoon feeling the cool breeze…

…

Sakura asked Sasuke: "Hey, why did you do that?"

…

…

He smiled…

…

She flinched _he smiled?!_

…

"Since he has a bird-brain, I thought he was also a bird and he can fly…"

She twitched an eyebrow _bird-brain?!_

"But now I know…" he walked towards the lying-Neji-on-the-bush

…

Hyuuga glared at him…

…

He smirked

…

"…not all birds can fly…"

…

…

_**Referee: ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! **__(Ringing the boxing bell continuously) __**that's how Sasuke-sama scored over Hyuuga Neji!!! Sugoi! Sugoi! He has a brain, dude!**_

_Hn… of course I have... _

…

…_and he doesn't_

…

_he's a bird... after all_

_**Ting! Current standings: Neji: 1 Sasuke: 3 **__(that's only a recap you know…)_

_**--notes—**_

Ne, that's how Sasuke-kun scored over Neji… this chapter is short (coz our class became busy this past week) but I promise to update the next chapter tomorrow! (Promise!) Well, I hope you liked this chapter… things are getting better (or worse) between the love triangle between them… Ooh… of course Neji will avenge this over Sasuke—but how? Find out next chapter!

_**Ja ne, **_

_**--angelmoO--**_


	9. on the way to the school fest!

**Hamlet and Juliet **

**Author's note: **Well, as I promised, I updated today! (yehey!) I spent my whole Saturday with my dear MS word! I'll also update today the second chapter of Amidst Parallel Universe (have you read that story? It's also a Sasusaku, you know…) we ca spell this chapter as F-U-N… why? It's the start of another 'impress-Sakura-and-beat-that-Hyuuga' struggle for Sasuke… (I realized just now that it's REALLY hard to impress a girl, ne?)

_I would thank my classmate mike for lending me a cd for this…_

I do not own Naruto and the song used in this chapter…

…

**--Act 05 Scene 1: Oh yeah!--**

**(The school fest opening program)**

…

_The next morning after the 'bicycle mayhem'…_

Chirp! Chirp!

…

"Okay class, I'll have to announce something before the practice…" Kurenai said while in the platform in front of the whole class.

"We all know that 10 days from now will be the scheduled competition for the Winter Fest at Tsumasaki Shrine, but the council made some adjustments…"

Everybody listens attentively at her

"The administration decided to move the winter fest on the last day of the year…"

"New year's eve?" Ino asked

"Certainly." Kurenai answered with a smirk

"The presentation night was moved to give way on our School Festival…" she continued

"Why so sudden?" Kiba reacted "Arf!" (Yeah!) Akamaru added

"I don't know… it's just that our principal wanted to celebrate our School Fest from January to December—she's tripping a lot…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed…

"Well, seems like everybody is given a day to prepare—even club presidents…" Kurenai continued. Neji rolled his eyes… he sensed something weird…

"What? What day to prepare?" Sakura asked

"Well…" Kurenai smiled

…

…

"…tomorrow will be the festival opening ceremony."

…

Everybody jaw dropped.

_It's called bad luck…_

…

Sakura is the English club president. She'll need to organize the program, their souvenir booth and anything in regards to her club's activities.

On the other hand, the prince, Sasuke is the arts club president… he's going to work on the visuals and organize everything about the cinema booth… man, that's a lot of work you know…

And finally, there goes the bird with a bird-brain, Neji. He's the sports club president. He's a two-time MVP of the interschool competition for two consecutive years now. His works and obligations? None.

Why?

Cause his fan girls are there to do it. All he has to do is to dribble, pass and shoot the ball for the club's honor.

And besides…

He has a bird-brain, remember? He sucks at paperwork and computations… maybe he has that gorgeous-looking and sexy body but the brain, man… _I wish he became a body , instead._

…

Tomorrow will be devastating… _being a club president is a curse but…_

That day, the legendary love triangle didn't even have a break—they're going to finish everything for them to enjoy the celebration tomorrow…

…

_At Sakura's house…_

She curled up herself on her bed sheets…

"Ah! It's good to be in a soft bed after a whole day of work!"

_**If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?**_

(It was her phone, message alert tone ringing…)

_After the tone…_

…

"_**Sakura, read my message…" **_voice of Sasuke was recorded on her phone and will tell her to read his message everytime he texts her (Aw… sweet! I want my phone to have that! Cool!!!)

She smiled upon hearing Sasuke's voice… it's just once in a blue moon chance for her to receive messages from him

She looked at her phone… _**1 message received**_

**sAsukE-kun! **

**05:48 pm**

Sakura, I know you're tired so sleep early and rest. Anyway, don't forget to wake up early tomorrow… I'll text you tomorrow morning to wake you up. Hn, gudnyt…

-Sasuke (-.-)

…

She smiled but also got curious '_when did Sasuke got this thoughtful? Weird…'_

She replied…

…

…

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no**_

_**'Cause I got you…**_

_(It's his phone…)_

"_**Sasuke-kun!" **_a stole record of Sakura's voice spoke… of course, he will not ask her to record her voice on his phone—he'll be obvious…

He opened his phone and read the message:

**Sakura-chan :)**

**05:52 pm**

thnx Sasuke-kun! Ne, ur sme knda weird, huh… u txtd me just 2 remind me 2 rest?

Anyways, u 2… u hve to rest 4 tom! C yah! Gudnyt!

( ",) sakura

…

He then smiled and went into sleep

…

…

_He has to make moves for her now… or else that dumbass bird-brained Hyuuga will get her._

…

_**The next morning… (The first day of the school fest)**_

"What's the opening number, Shizune?" Tsunade, the school principal, asked her assistant

"A song number by a band, Tsunade-sama…"

…

"Ooh…. Really?" she smirked _time to show off your guts, Sasuke…_

"Shizune, tell Uzumaki Naruto, the We-love-ramen-club president: Birds chirp and humans sing…

"What's with the chirping of the birds?"

"It's not your business… Go now!"

"Hai!"

…

…

When Shizune told Naruto about the 'chirping-thing', she saw Naruto dragged Sai outside the room… _what's with the chirping of the birds?! They produce nice sounds, anyway…._

…

'_Tsunade-sama is sure tripping again..' _Shizune thought as she made her way back to Tsunade

…

Students gathered at the school's outside hard court to watch the opening program… they're waiting now for the finale after they've watched the frustrating exhibition match of rock-paper-scissors game of Gai and Kakashi on stage, the meditating number of Shikamaru and the boring speech of Hinata. Huh! Man, they want this program to end or they want something interesting!

Something interesting…

_Something interesting... _Tsunade thought as she sat on her chair in front of the stage… she really intended to bore the students to prepare them for the finale…

_An interesting finale…._ She smirked

…

…

Four boys in suits were making their way to the backstage for their song number. They got body guards near them because they are the hottest boy band in Japan... man; they were invited to perform a song number to be paid by Tsunade herself…

They're walking when…

_**Ugh!**_

_**Argh!**_

_**Waah!**_

The last body guard fell just like the other three… Naruto grinned at the four members of the boy band…

"What do you want?" one guy asked

Sai smiled (his trademark fake smile) "We need your costumes…"

…

All of the club presidents were sitting at the front of the stage. There sits Sakura in between of Sasuke and Neji's seats…

Shizune rushed a walk towards Neji and whispered something to him…

The two looked at Neji and Shizune…

Then—Neji smiled as he stood up…

"Uchiha—we need to talk…at the backstage…"

They curtly nod to Sakura before leaving. And Sasuke immediately asked the standing Tsunade on the backstage.

"What's the problem?" he asked in an eerie tone. Tsunade smirked

…

The final number for the opening program is not yet starting… the students, together with Sakura, are already bored waiting. The principal said that the last one to perform is the hottest boy band in Japan—the Kisaragi…

But what they saw was not the one they're expecting…

Lights on the stage turned off…

"Ooh!" the whole audience reacted in unison

There at the stage stood four silhouettes…

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! **_The crowd cheered… it's the moment they've been waiting for—to watch Kisaragi live.

"What's they're new song again?" Sakura asked Tenten

"I think the title is 'be with you'" she shrugged

"Oh… it's a ballad?"

"Yeah… it's nice—others say…"

"KYAAAAAH!!!!! GO!!!! I LOVE KISARAGI!!!!!!!" Ino shouted

…

_The intro started to play…_

The crowd silenced as they heard a different intro… way different to the piano intro of the song they're expecting…

…

_COULD YOU LOVE A BOY _

_LIKE ME TONITE, _

_COME ON BABY _

_WON'T YOU TAKE A BITE…?_

…

"Hey… that sounds familiar…" Sakura told Hinata sitting on her right

…

"Huh… y-yeah… i-I th-think I already heard that song b-before…"

…

"_Eh! It's…"_

Tsunade grabbed a microphone as she spoke at the same time while the intro is playing. "Sorry to say but the Kisaragi group can't perform today…"

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted

"…_my…"_

Tsunade smirked. "But you'll love this one better than KISARAGI…" after that, she left the stage and sat on her chair near the club presidents…

…

_COULD YOU LOVE A BOY_

_LIKE ME TONITE_

…

"…_favorite song..."_

A spotlight lit revealing the first silhouette…

…

…

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **_The whole audience screamed and cheered to death… God! It's really better and a lot cooler than the Kisaragi…

…

"Eh?! Why is he there?!" Sakura shrieked

…

_OH YEAH!_

…

**--Notes—**

Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!! I wanted to do the next chapter now!!! I can't wait any longer! (But sad to say, I have a lot of work to do so maybe my next update will be next week…) things are just starting to heat up, guys… familiar with the song? Hmmm… I know you know that song! It's a legend... and one of my favorites! If I see good numbers of reviews for the last two chapters, I'll update soon… (It will be my thank you to all of you…) well, that's for now! Hope you liked it… thanks for reading!

_Oh yeah!_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**--angelmoO--**_


	10. the ultimate singing showdown

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update, I should have updated yesterday but I got home late…anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and support, guys! I never imagined that I can write a story like this so far… (I promise to do my best to improve this one! Thanks a lot!)

I suggest if you don't know the song, listen to it or watch the music video so you can really imagine what the characters in this chapter are doing… (It's the song of A1 minna-san! "Ready or not")

…

…

Shall we start now?! _Sasuke's fangirls: hell yeah!! We want to hear Sasuke-kun sing!!!! KYAAAA!!!!_

_Angel moO: nah… hai… hai… I know! KYAAA—Sasuke-kun!!! Sing! Sing!_

_Sasuke: Hn… annoying_

_Angel moO: eh… Sasuke-kun's not in the mood to sing today…_

_Fangirls: (Faces will gloom) _

_Angel moO: ((pout)) please…_

_Sasuke: No._

_Angel moO: even if we beg? ((looking at Sasuke with watery eyes))_

_Fangirls: please…_

_Angel moO: ((Eyes will twinkle..)) –ching! Ching!- eheheheheheheheh!!!! (-evil laugh-) don't wanna sing Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: hn. I said no._

_Angel moO: then I'll make Neji sing instead! Then he will be the crowd favorite and they will vote Neji to be the one to end up with Sakura-chan and—_

_Sasuke: Alright… I'll… I'll sing then…_

_Fangirls: Ooohh…_

…

…

**--Act 05 Scene 2: Ready or not—**

**(the ultimate singing showdown)**

…

"Eh?! Why is he there?!" Sakura shrieked

The audience cheered to death as a handsome (a very, very handsome) guy appeared on the stage. His body danced with the beat of the music as he held a retro microphone with a stand. He wears an American suit with the coat hanged loosely on his broad shoulders and his inner polo open, revealing his oh-so-good-and-sexy chest.

The light became brighter as it revealed the overall image of that gorgeous-looking guy up there. Pale face, chocolate-colored hair that was tied neatly, that sexy smirk while his head was tilted a little sideward—eyes closed.

The beat of the music matched his movement, making the crowd (including boys) stare at him dreamingly.

Eyes fluttered open…

…

…

…

Slowly…

…

…

Revealing pearl-white orbs…

…

…

He looked at Sakura—anyway, she's at the nearest row to the stage…

…

_((Neji)) There's magic within you…_

…

_**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!**_ The crowd cheered louder as Sakura stared at the one singing on stage…

'_God! He's looking at me!' _she thought

"Look!!!! He's sooo sexy!!!!!" Tenten exclaimed pointing at the singing Neji

"Hai!" Ino agreed

"—and he looked so yummy!" Tenten added while shaking her body… She really likes Neji—in fact, she's the Hail-Hyuuga-Neji Female Movement

_**Bam!!!**_

Sakura hit her head hard. She really has a naughty and a polluted mind in terms of handsome men…

…

_There's magic in everything you do…_

…

He then winked at Sakura. She blushed hard. God! She's melting with his gaze! She's like a Double Dutch ice cream on a cone that was exposed to sunlight in a sunny afternoon…

He got the looks, the attitude, the body—and…

…

…and the voice, dude!

He's the ultimate dreamboy for a girl like Sakura. That moment, she can't take her eyes off Neji. She was mesmerized by his strikingly handsome face, his eyes, the way he smiled at her… Ah! She wanted to freeze that moment!

Neji is the Sports Club President—has twelve active fans club at the academy, athletic… and has a strikingly handsome face… he's a gift for all womankind!

His fans clubs' banners were raised immediately after his exposure with fangirls cheering to death… Tsunade herself flinched at her seat with the attractive Hyuuga Neji she saw on stage.

…

_Magic me to the place_

_Where dreams come true…_

…

He then raised his left finger and pointed upwards…He made a captivating wink and poof!

_**Ting! Ting!**_

Sakura blushed…

_**Ting! Ting!!!**_

_**Referee: Whaaaaa!!! You did it Neji-sama! Plus 50!**_

_**Ting! Sasuke: 3 Neji: 1+50**_

After making another sexy wink, almost 85 girls on the crowd collapsed simultaneously… even Ino and Tenten…

Sakura winced as she saw hearts flying all around like balloons… _that's weird… _and looked around the crowd and saw female fans collapsing while their hearts flew out of their body…

"Ino! Tenten!" Hinata called the two… she looked at them and saw heart-shaped eyes on them, even unconscious, they're blushing.

…

_((Naruto)) Sometimes I go crazy…_

…

_**AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! President!!!!**_ The We-love-ramen club members had the loudest cheer… it was Naruto this time… he held the microphone stand in a slanting position, giving the crowd a suggestive look of his unnoticed good-looking face…

…

_I get off on the crazy things you do…_

…

He closed his eyes as he swung his head sideways… _**OOOOHHH!**_ The crowd cheered. They never thought the idiot and the pervert Uzumaki Naruto sings well—and looks good on a formal attire…

…

_I'm jealous of every guy that looks…_

…

He raised his hands forward, pointing at Hinata…

…

_At you—Ooh oh!_

…

"Wow! I didn't know that Naruto can sing well, Hinata…" Sakura said. She looked at her side when no one answered or reacted…

…

…Sakura then saw Hinata faint and lost consciousness… blushing.

…

The crowd cheered louder as the lights on the stage turned on, revealing the other two silhouettes—Sai and…

…

"Eh!!!!!!!?" Sakura shrieked louder

…

The guy heard her loud shriek—her voice is different anyway, it stands out in the crowd so he knew it's her who shrieked…

'_What's with the eh? Does she think that I can't sing?'_

"Sasuke-kun?!!!!" she pointed her shaking finger at him while her other hand covers her mouth…

'_Hn…' _

'Let's see what you got there, Uchiha…' Neji thought while smirking, still moving gracefully with the rhythm of the song.

'_Hn, so you're thinking you've beaten me that easy, you show-off kickass…' _Sasuke thought

Sakura gulped. She can't imagine what Sasuke's voice will be like… will it be like Neji's… or even better?

'_I'll show you how to sing… not to chirp, bird-brain'_

…

…

_((Sasuke)) So tell me…_

…

The four of them moved in unison as they reached out their hand forward. They swayed their bodies in the beat of the music. He looked at Sakura… and smiled at her…

…

_Could you love a boy _

_Like me, like me?_

…

She blushed. _'What was that? Why is he looking at me like that while singing the song?'_

Neji noticed the eye contact that the two are making. _'He got the nice part… he's looking at her while singing the song…'_

…

_Tell me could you love a boy like me…_

…

'_I'll not allow you to show-off yourself without having a good fight with me…' _Neji smiled. It was his part.

…

_((Neji)) 'Coz I need you…_

…

The four handsome guys pointed their left forefingers to their right in uniform motion, making their bodies face the right side of the stage…

…

_You're my heart and soul_

_And I'm gonna let you know… _

_(I'm gonna let you know)_

…

Neji glanced at Sakura while moving his raised arm close to his heart… he had done it slowly so Sakura could see it clearly—the song was for her. Then afterwards all of the four handsome boys singed in chorus… _(If you have watched the music video, bet you can imagine what they will do in the chorus part! It's so long to elaborate…)_

…

_((All)) Ready or not, here I come_

_You can't hide from me_

_Hide and seek_

_Runaway now or stay now…_

…

Sasuke and Neji looked at Sakura at the same time… the poor girl didn't know which one to look…

…

'_coz I'll keep searching_

_I'll keep searching for love…_

…

The crowd cheered endlessly as they enjoyed the performance of the schools' popular boys. They got Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Naruto…

…

…

…and of course—

…

Sasuke…

…

Take note of that man… S-a-s-u-k-e will sing!

…

He will sing…

…

…for Sakura—in the name of what we call love…

…

LOVE…

…

Spell it…

…

L-O-V-E!

…

…

_((Sai)) The game that you're playing…_

…

_**KYAAAAAAAA—!!! **_Sai's fans were screaming out loud. Man! He's the Science club president… so why wonder that he's so popular? He got those flat raven locks—just like Sasuke, that sexy body of Neji, brains of a genius and the attitude! Why ask for more? But somehow, even though he got 8 active fan organizations in the whole academy, Sasuke and Neji's fans are not in good terms with him. they think he's a copycat of their idol.

…

_Why do you tease me like you do…?_

…

He held the microphone sideways and sliding his body suggestively… giving the audience at evocative glance at his aristocratic features.

_The other fans of Sasuke and Neji can't help it…_

…

_He's handsome too!_

…

_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! **_They can't help it so they also cheered. the girls who collapsed a while ago started to gain consciousness and are starting to watch again… (Man! Recovery from heart-attacking sexiness of Neji will take weeks!)

…

…

_You gotta let me down_

_Or see it through…_

…

Sakura helped Ino and Tenten to stand—so as Hinata. She chuckled at the sight of her three friends—they seemed to have a very good dream…

Tsunade turned to look at Shizune who is standing behind her chair. She then whispered something to her assistant and Shizune complied immediately.

…

…

It was Sasuke's turn to sing. He gulped hard at the mere situation of singing in front of a multitude…worst of all, in front of Sakura.

…

…

He started to jive in the beat of the music… anyway, he's a choir member so why worry? He and that Hyuuga are members of the choir. They have the same voice—it's just that he got more exposure than him.

…

…

—besides, he danced… never mind!

…

…

Then the spotlights on the stage turned off… and the courts' roof started to close slowly making the whole place dark.

'_Whoah… I didn't know that our school has a very cool roof system!' Sakura thought_

...except the one aimed at Sasuke—making him the only person on stage visible.

…

…

Neji scowled while Tsunade smirked at her seat.

…

Sasuke heaved a deep sigh. Tsunade is sure troublesome…

…

He jived with the rhythm at his 100 percent… he's doing it with 'the attitude power'

_**Kyaaaaaa!!!!!! Sasuke-san!!!!!**_ The crowd cheered (rather screamed his name) even Neji's and Sai's fans can't help but to shout for approval on his side.

Sakura jaw dropped…

_**Why?**_

…

…

…

_Angel moO: You're asking why?_

…

…

…

Look at Sasuke…

…

…

He got his coat hanging on his shoulders and his inner polo open just like Neji…

…

_The difference?_

…

…

…

The difference is that…

…

_((Sasuke)) You're straight from a movie…_

_**AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_The crowd is in ecstasy. All of them were hysterically crazy…

…

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! **_Tsunade squeaked. The mere sight of Sasuke excited her that made her stand up on her seat. She noticed the stunned look of Shizune so she sat again in her chair, trying to gain her composure.

…

_But baby I'm not from Hollywood…_

…

Sakura looked around. She her eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of hearts (with wings and halo) flying around. On the direction she's looking at, she saw girls losing consciousness and falling in a straight row like dominos.

…

_By stealing you're heart…_

…

He looked at the awestruck Sakura…

She looked at him…

He smiled sexily at her as he jived in the beat…

…

He placed his hand in a stance as if he was holding a bow and arrow.

…

Neji closed his eyes…

…

Tsunade smiled at the scene…

…

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. He remembered what Tsunade told him before the performance started…

"_What's the problem?" he asked in an eerie tone. Tsunade smirked_

"_The four of you will have to perform for the finale…" Tsunade said. "WHAT?!" Naruto and Sai reactedwith wide eyes—as if they were surprised (but to tell the truth, they were Tsunade's accomplice…)_

"_Why me—" Sasuke said "—and why with HIM?" he added while glaring at Neji_

"_We have no choice… unless you want to ruin the event…"_

_Neji smiled. This event is in favor of him. It's called luck. He's a singer… he can now score and that Uchiha—he'll be buried 20 feet under in shame._

"_Well, if there's no objection, you're costumes are all there… go now!" Tsunade ordered. Neji, Naruto, and Sai went ahead on the dressing room—leaving Sasuke…_

"_Why are you doing this?" He asked the woman in front of him_

"_Because Sakura is almost a daughter to me…" she answered with a smile_

"—_so?" He can't seem to find a connection with her answer on his question._

_She smiled. He raised an eyebrow._

"_I want her to find the perfect man…"_

…

…

"…_perfect enough to love her and make her happy."_

…

_Sasuke seemed to be surprised on the woman's answer…_

…

"_I know you know that Neji is interested to her…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I want you to score a hundred times than him…"_

_He scowled… she tapped his back._

"_Sing and perform at your best. It's the best way to get her heart…"_

…

"…_she likes boy bands, you know…"_

…

…

_I'll be you're Robin hood… O-Oh!"_

…

He then launched his 'imaginary arrow of love' to Sakura and winked at her. Girls in the crowd saw it and were silenced for a second while looking at her…

…

SILENCE…

…

_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_ The crowd cheered louder—the loudest in human history… Sakura blushed hard on what had happened.

_**Ting! Ting! Ting!!! Ting-ting-ting!!!!**_

_**Referee: OOOOOHHHH!!!! What was that?! It's sooo sweet!!!! You got it, Sasuke-sama!**_

_**Ting! Sasuke: 3+100 points!! Neji: 1+50**_

The recovering girls who collapsed a while ago because of Neji collapsed again, this time, almost all of them collapsed… the others weren't able to recover anymore. All of them were hit directly by Sasuke's super-strong-and-sexy-appeal…

"Tsunade-hime!" Shizune panicked when she saw Tsunade lost consciousness on her chair—blushing beet red. And then she saw a heart flying around them… she looked at it and saw something written on the heart…

…

'Tsunade' That's what was written in the flying heart (with wings). Then the lights flickered open revealing the four gorgeous guys on stage… the four started to danced in uniform motion.

…

_((all)) So tell me could you love a boy _

_like me, like me_

_tell me could you love a boy _

_like me?_

…

_((Neji)) 'Coz I need you_

_You're my heart and soul_

_And I'm gonna let you know_

_(I'm gonna let you know)_

…

The crowd started to danced 'retro-style' (just like the girls dancing on the music video)

…

_((All)) Ready or not, here I come_

_You can't hide from me_

_Hide and seek _

_Runaway now or stay now?_

'_Coz I'll keep searching I'll keep searching for love…_

…

_COULD YOU LOVE A BOY  
LIKE ME TONITE,  
COME ON BABY WON'T YOU  
TAKE A BITE…  
COULD YOU LOVE A BOY LIKE ME TONITE  
_

…

The four boys turned around, their backs facing the audience and started to cross their fingers in the beat…

…

_OH YEAH!_

…

After that, they inclined their bodies away from the microphones in synchronized motion.

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **_Man… the crowd's energy is so high that they made another ear-drum blasting scream… they sure enjoyed the number…

…

Sakura still can't believe what had happened…

…

She blushed…

…

Kurenai got up on her chair, veins popping on her temple… _'So Uchiha is the principal's favorite, huh…' _

…

'_the battle is just beginning…' She cursed mentally…_

…

'_The war is not yet over, chicken-ass…' Neji thought as he made his way to the dressing room…_

…

**--Notes—**

OOOhhh… what was that? Does it mean that Kurenai's choice is Neji and Tsunade's favorite is Sasuke? I'm wondrin' why? But it's a good fight, ne? (Especially if you are going to count the no. of girls who lost consciousness… heheheh…) (sorry guys if I will say this but I think updates for my stories will be delayed this coming weeks… I have a pile of paperwork to do because of our school paper… sorry for that…) don't forget to leave reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible guys!

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-AngelmoO-**_


	11. wait for me

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **Ah! This week is so tiring! We had so many quizzes, projects and assignments! I even danced rumba and swing on our PE class! (I hate dancing you know… I wonder what will be my grade for dancing rumba with my seatmate, practicing for only 5 minutes before performing…?) Oh well, stop the whines about the 'rumba-rumble' and the 'swing-thing'…

I updated today as promised! (It's a lot earlier than I had promised! Yehey!) Hmm… so? Let's start the next chapter! You know, my fingers are itching a lot this past week… I really wanted to do this chapter as soon as possible coz I really love the idea of… well… just read this chapter for you to find out…

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

_He smiled… his greatest dream…? _

…

_His greatest dream is…_

…

_Is…_

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 1: wait for me (part 1)-**

…

_1 hour 12 minutes and 33 seconds after the heart-pounding performance…_

…

…

"Oi! Teme!" The blonde boy called him. Sasuke turned to see Naruto, the president of the We-love-ramen-club…

"What, dobe?" He asked rolling his eyes in annoyance… after the performance, the booth's operations started. He, as the Art's Club president, is very busy doing portraits and paintings of their customers. His vice president is attending to their cinema booth so he was left there in their booth with hundreds of fangirls wishing to be painted by Sasuke himself.

"Nothing…" Naruto gave Sasuke a wide grin "just hanging around here… I'm tired of the fangirls on our booth. They're ordering lots of ramen, you know…"

Sasuke turned his attention back on his painting. He has a very talented hands… the portrait seems to be real when you look at it. He stroked his brush twice before turning a glance at the blonde boy beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked in disbelief on Naruto's answer. He then pulled out the canvas out of his tripod and told his assistant to lend it on their customer. When he's free of any work, he laid his back on the chair comfortably, with his hands on the back of his head.

"Ne, I saw you a while ago…" he grinned

"Hn. Of course you'll do. If you didn't, then you're blind… baka…" He's trying to make some 'sense' on Naruto's 'senseless' statement.

"Gah! Not that one teme!" Naruto then smirked at him "I saw that you're looking at Sakura-chan while performing… what was that for?"

"That's nothing…" Sasuke answered flatly while looking at Naruto who is sitting on the chair next to his.

"Ooh… tell me, what do you think about Sakura-chan?"

"She's nice, smart, friendly, an artist, kind…"

"You like her?" Naruto asked followed by a hard gulp—he must know if his best friend is really in love. For these past few weeks, since the start of the Romeo and Juliet play, he became soft—you know, the most obvious symptom among ice-cubes…

"Moron…" he stood up and started to arrange his things…

"Oh come on! It's just a yes or a no…"

"Hn…"

"Nah! I thought you're a genius but I was wrong! Just a simple yes or—"

"No."

"What?" Naruto stood up from his chair and went in front of Sasuke. He looked at him with questioning eyes… wondering if what Sasuke's saying is true—or a lie.

He lifts his gaze from his brushes and palettes towards Naruto's azure eyes… "You heard me, I said no…" Sasuke then placed his things on his bag… "She's just a good friend…"

Naruto looked at him in disbelief…

…

…

He's asking through his gaze the truth…

…

Sasuke said no…

…

…

But his eyes…

…

…

…said yes.

…

…

…

Neji is the one who organizes the basketball games on their school as a part his job as the sports club president… he sat uncomfortably on his chair as he watch the on-going match…

…

…he is missing Sakura. It's just an hour but… ah! He's crazy…

…

What happened to him to admire and adore her like that? There are many girls who are much prettier than her, smarter and more feminine than her but… it's just something that tells him that she's different from that 'many' that he's talking about.

He must see her…

…

Then, Aburame Shino came and lends him a folder. He opened it and read its contents… there, inside the folder were documents about Haruno Sakura. He made Shino investigate all essential information that can help him know her better. There were Sakura's birth certificate, Form 137, other legal documents and—

… a certain paper caught his attention. It was her classmate's autograph notebook—the page was Sakura's answered questionnaire…

A smiled played on his lips as he nodded at Shino, asking him to leave… he read the said page…

…

_Greatest dream: to be married with a handsome ice prince someday… be the queen of his cold kingdom—be the sunshine of his life… and I'll bring the spring on his world... (just a fairytale told by my mother, Miyako-chan!)_

…

…

He stood up on his chair and gestured one of his body guards to come near him. The said 'men-in-black' complied and leaned his ear close to Neji…

…

…

"Oi…" Naruto called him for the nth time that hour. He had been tailing over Sasuke… he goes wherever he is—even at the men's toilet.

"You are the ramen club president, why don't you attend on your booth first before tailing and pissing me off in here?"

"Hmp! Hinata is there… she can manage, you know…" he answered while holding the back of his head with both hands.

"Teme…"

"What?"

"Have you heard about the booth that the office will open this afternoon?"

"Not yet…"

"It's interesting!"

"I don't care…"

"Here…" Naruto offered Sasuke a small pink card. He then smiled and ran few blocks away from Sasuke

"What's this?" he raised an eyebrow while waiting for Naruto's answer. He then saw the blonde-haired boy smile…

"If you do love her, then it's the easiest way to let her know…" after that, he ran away and went to their ramen booth. He put the said card on his pocket and walked…

_**Bam!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Something hit his head… he turned with angry eyes—whoever did it will surely die in a minute or two…

"Baka! Don't put it on your pocket! Look at it and think about it!" Naruto yelled while running away, holding a big paper fan on his right hand

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Whatever that pink card is… he doesn't care. Anyway, it came from Naruto… it may be a free ramen coupon, a ticket for a film featuring the importance of Ramen or maybe a sticker with frogs printed on it… he held it back on his hand and he threw it on an empty, clean trash can… without even looking at it…

"_If you do love her, then it's the easiest way to let her know…"_

But the words from Naruto puzzled him… how did he…

"_If you do love her, then it's the easiest way to let her know…"_

…

"_If you do love her"_

…

"_If you do love her"_

…

He started to walk towards the cinema booth to check the accounts and the situation there…

…

…

"_If you do love her"_

…

…

…

"_It's the easiest way to let her know…"_

…

…

The thought haunts him… the easiest way? Naruto must be joking. There's no easy way to tell Sakura that he—

…

"_If you do love her…"_

…

"…_you do love her"_

…

…

"…_do love her"_

…

"_Love her…"_

…

…

Sasuke turned a 180 degrees from his last position and start running towards the place where the trash can is… there must be something in the pink card—and on Naruto's words…

…

The poor handsome boy ran and ran and ran…

…

He then stopped at the same spot where he threw the card but…

"Hssh!" he rolled his eyes… "Where's that trash can?!" he looked around… to his left, on his right and when he turned behind him, there he saw the old school janitor with the trash can on his cart…

He ran after the janitor…

Veins started to pop on his temple when the janitor pushed the cart faster… he seems to play "chase-after-me-before-you-get-this-trash-can-boy!" Man! Life is so unfair sometimes… he is running for minutes now… and he is getting tired…

But the janitor is old so he got tired of running and put his cart in a stop…

"Huh…huh… hey… what was that for?" The janitor asked Sasuke between pants…

"The trash can is clean… sir…" he smiled at the janitor while getting the can from the cart.

The old man smiled at him… "Thanks boy, I never ran like that since I was 30… and besides.." he looked at the pink card that Sasuke is holding… "That must be very important…"

Sasuke lowered his gaze on the pink card… a ticket for the booth established by the office… he closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh… he remembered something upon reading the card…

…

…

_That was two years ago… they were still second year students… that time, he was very annoyed at Sakura even they were very close friends…_

…

"_Oi! Sasuke-kun!" He rolled his eyes… the weather is nice so he came at the millennium building's rooftop to sleep and have some time for privacy… he wants rest but…_

…_but there she is… disturbing him again…_

…

"_What?" he glared at the smiling Sakura… she sat beside him and lend a pink notebook…_

"_I don't like pink you know…" he said coolly… Sakura scowled…"Then I'll make my hair blue tomorrow!" She said with a sheepish grin…_

"_Anyway, what was that for?" He asked_

"_Can't you see? Miyako's slum book!"_

"—_so?"_

_She rolled her eyes… "I'm asking you to answer this!"_

"_Are you done answering it?" He lifted his body into sitting position and looked at her…_

"_Hmmm… not yet…" she smiled_

"_Then answer it first…"_

"_Uhm.. okay!"_

_While Sakura is answering the slum book, Sasuke just stared at her… wondering what is she answering now…_

"_Anno… my favorite song? Eheh…"_

"_It's ready or not…"_

"_Ehh… you know it?"_

"_Hn… It's corny you know…"_

"_But it's cute!"_

_He rolled his eyes… "Whatever…" She continued answering the questions… she's reading the questions aloud so Sasuke can hear and could prepare his own answers…_

"_Hmm... my favorite film? Anno…"_

"_City of Angels, The Lakehouse and Windstruck…" he answered_

"_Whoah… you're so great Sasuke-kun!" she then wrote the answer on the cute pink notebook…_

"_Hmm… my greatest dream?"_

"…"

"_I bet you don't know the answer…"_

"…"

"_hehe… Sasuke-kun doesn't know the answer…" she sang in a cute tone…_

"_You want to be a theater actress…"_

"_Wow! you knew it?" She exclaimed as Sasuke smiled at her…_

_She smiled… "But it's not my greatest you know…"_

_He raised an eyebrow as she started to write on the notebook. She then stood up and lent the notebook to Sasuke…"Answer it and return it to Miyako-chan before dismissal, okay?" then she walked away…_

_He looked at the notebook and opened it on the unanswered page… and started writing down the answers…_

"_Favorite movie…?" he heaved a sigh… slum books are troublesome… he then started writing…_

"_Hm… Forrest Gump, Saw II…" he stopped for a while and smiled… "Exorcist 1, 2, and 3…" he whispered…_

…

"_Favorite actress? What kind of questions are these?" He smiled and wrote Catherine Zeta-Jones…_

…

_He enjoyed answering the questions somehow… his favorite food? Tomatoes of course… tomatoes with the capital T… _

…

…

_He stopped as he read the final question… his greatest dream… he looked up in the blue sky… _

…

_Then he smiled…_

…

…

_Uchiha Sasuke never knew how to smile before but…_

…

…

_Since he met her…_

…

_He learned how to smile…_

…

…

_He wrote down the answer…_

…

_Then a gentle breeze blew from nowhere that turned the pages of the notebook… when he looked at it, it's on Sakura's page… he read her answer on the last question—her greatest dream…_

…

…

_Greatest dream: to be married with a handsome ice prince someday… be the queen of his cold kingdom—be the sunshine of his life… and I'll bring the spring on his world... (Just a fairytale told by my mother, Miyako-chan!)_

…

…

_He smiled… his greatest dream…? _

…

_His greatest dream is…_

…

_Is…_

…

"Are you alright boy?" the old man asked Sasuke…

"Yeah... thank you sir…"

"It's alright… then go now and tell her about that…"

"Hai…"

…

…

"Ino!" Sakura had been calling the super-busy Ino to help her but… she and Tenten are busy talking on their crush… she sighed. Girls are really troublesome…

She has been working for almost 1hour and 30 minutes straight. Their souvenir booth is sure popular after what had Sasuke done a while ago… his fans were there to see her… so they're buying something for them to talk with her…

…

Tenten approached the very busy Sakura from behind "Sakura-chan… we don't have paints anymore…"

She turned to look at Tenten… How come they ran out of paint? She is sure that she stocked many pints of it… "Then ask some from Sasuke… their club surely has a lot of it…"

…

…

"Sasuke!!!" Tenten yelled loud for Sasuke to hear it…

"What?"

"Sakura is asking for some paint…. We ran out of it…"

"Okay… excuse me for a second…" he then entered their headquarters to look for some paint but unfortunately, they already ran out of it… _'I thought we still have some stock here… maybe I consumed all of it from painting many portraits…'_

"Tenten, just tell Sakura to wait for the paint, I'll go and buy it outside…" he then closed the headquarters' door and headed towards the gate… "Then ask her to meet me beside the basketball court before I go to the mall… I'll ask her if she could be my... my..."

"for the booth this afternoon?" she added

"Aah..."

"tell her to be there..."

"Hai! Thanks a lot Sasuke!" Tenten waved him goodbye and ran towards the souvenir booth…

…

While Sasuke is heading towards the gate, he observed the surroundings… it seems to be normal… there he saw the clubs' banners and emblems, some announcements regarding the game schedules and some notices…

Sakura found Sasuke at last after minutes of searching… She forgot to give Sasuke the money for the paint. He is standing there beside the basketball court, maybe he is waiting for her… and she saw her classmate Kagura near Sasuke…

Sasuke is reading the notices…he looked at it for a while…

1:00-2:00 Juniors vs. Sophomores

2:00-2:30 sports club training club

He then lowered his gaze on the bottom part of the announcement…

He then positioned his hands behind his head but _**boog! **_he hit something…

"Aww! It hurts, Sasuke!" Kagura whined while kneading her head and then covered her face with both hands… (It's as if she was crying…)

Kagura seats behind Sasuke during class hours so they got close this semester… as in really close to the point that Sakura became jealous of her…

Sasuke held Kagura's shoulder with both hands and apologized. The girl hasn't replied yet so he leaned closer for her to hear what he is saying…

Sakura saw it from afar… her eyes widened and her knees were trembling hard… why? If you are going to look at it from Sakura's position, with Sasuke's back facing her, it's as if he is kissing Kagura….

Take note of that… kissing someone—in front of her…

She always thought that Sasuke also likes her… that the feeling is mutual but… she's such a fool to believe that… she's wrong… then she ran towards the English club's headquarters—with a heavy feeling inside her…

He looked around but he didn't saw Sakura… _'I guess I should ask her when we arrive…'_

"Sasuke-san… I think we should go by now, Sakura-san will be needing the paint…" Shino volunteered to accompany Sasuke on his way to the mall to buy the materials needed…

…

…

"Hai…"

…

…

It's already 2:45 in the afternoon and Sasuke hasn't arrived yet so Sakura decided to close the booth temporarily and to continue the operation tomorrow… anyway, she's already tired and he had a very, very bad feeling today

"Sakura!!!" Ino yelled her name from afar…

She rolled her eyes… she sensed something wrong with her name as Ino called her…

"What is it, Ino?" She asked. Ino, together with Tenten and Hinata smiled… (Actually it's a smirk…)

"C'mon!!!" Ino exclaimed as the three girls dragged Sakura to their classroom…

…

…

"Don't you think we're too slow in buying the things needed?" Sasuke asked Shino… they had been moving around the mall for almost an hour now…

"Sakura needs the paint…" Sasuke added

"But Kurenai-sensei asked us to buy her strawberries here…"

"Where are we going to find strawberries this season?" he rolled his eyes in annoyance…

…

…

Sakura looked at the mirror in front of her… she can't believe that she is the girls in the mirror…

"Wow! you look great Sakura-chan!" Tenten exclaimed…

She agreed… she wears a beautiful Renaissance Medieval white dress. The dress has hanging style sleeves that have a gold satin interior lining. The front of the dress has gold trim and embellishments. The waist and sleeves of the dress are trimmed in gold as well.

"You looked like a princess…" Hinata commented

"Yah! Thanks to us! Hehe" Ino agreed…

"What is this for?" Sakura asked

"Well… just see…" the three of them were dressed in a long gown as well… then her three friends courtly vowed at her and led her outside…

…

…

Sasuke had a bad feeling about it… they're taking so long… he hasn't asked Sakura about _it _yet… he looked at his wrist watch… it's already 3:10 in the afternoon… he looked at the pink card—it says that the ceremony will start at 3:00… the pink card has the "special" label on top so the ticket's schedule is 3:25… he doesn't have enough time…

Then he remembered something…

_Greatest dream: to be married with a handsome ice prince someday… be the queen of his cold kingdom—be the sunshine of his life… and I'll bring the spring on his world... (Just a fairytale told by my mother, Miyako-chan!)_

…

_be married with a handsome ice prince someday…_

…

He remembered the announcement of the sports club…

_1:00-2:00 Juniors vs. Sophomores_

_2:00-2:30 sports club training camp_

…

The announcement at the bottom part of the paper…

_At three, the training camp will be closed and practices will resume tomorrow morning. Be sure you have your name listed at the secretary's table for you to have a coupon…_

…

…

_At three, the training camp will be closed…_

…

_it's already 3:10 in the afternoon…_

…

_he looked at the pink card again—it says that the ceremony will start at 3:00…_

…

He looked at Shino… then…

…

Truth hit him…

…

…

"That Hyuuga!!!" he exclaimed as he dropped the pints of paint on the floor... he ran outside but unfortunately, there's no bus at the loading station… _That Hyuuga planned this…_

…

…

A moment ago, she's looking at the mirror on their classroom but now—there she is… standing in the school chapel's door. She saw many students occupying the seats; there was Sai, in a priest uniform… and Tsunade, sitting on a chair near Sai, scowling…

She then looked at the three girls with her…

"What's this? Is this a joke?" she asked

"What? Don't say you never heard about it?" Ino exclaimed

"Look up there…" Tenten raised a finger pointing upwards… at the entrance door… Sakura looked up…

'Marriage Booth'

…

…

SILENCE…

…

She then looked at Hinata… "What am I doing here?"

"You're the final bride for this day…" she answered… "And the groom…" she added…

Sakura looked at the direction where Hinata is looking. There she saw Neji in 'prince' attire with a crown on his head… he looked—handsome in his suit… he wears a medieval prince attire. He wears a velvet suit with white and gold linings… and with a velvet cape that hangs smoothly on his broad shoulders…

The piano started to play as the school choir hummed sweetly… Tsunade sighed in defeat…

'_Sasuke! where are you?!' she thought_

…

…

**--Notes—**

Ooh… where are you Sasuke!!!! it is every high school dream to have a wedding like that! (but of course with someone you really like…) aaaaaarrrrg! What do you think? Heheh… I hope you'll wait for the next chappie, ok? I'll work first on our projects… then I'll update soon…

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-angelmoO-**_


	12. i'm waiting here

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **grrrrr!!!! It's a very busy week for me so I'm sleepy while doin' this one… please bear some mistakes, okay? Well… I know you hate cliffies! (I hate that too!) But of course sometimes, it's necessary in a story… (The suspense and the surprise, you know…) well, have nothing more to say… must start now! ((Ching! Ching!))

Well… I bet you have your own ideas on what will Sasuke do… hmm…let's see if your idea fits mine…

_**Standard disclaimers applied… you know, I do not own Sasuke! If I did… well, I may call myself Sakura… hehe… you, do you own him? **_

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 2: I'm waiting here…--**

**Wait for me (part 2)**

…

…

_She closed her eyes… her knees trembling. She looked at the crowd… then to him._

…

'_He's not coming…' she thought…_

…

_Her lips started to open to answer…_

…

…

…

Sakura closed her eyes for a while…

…

SILENCE

…

…

Then, images of Sasuke and Kagura flashed on her mind… her knees trembled again—in jealousy… she thought he likes her too… but what had happened proved her wrong…

…

…

Sasuke is desperate outside the mall… he's been waiting for minutes for a bus to stop but it seems that bad luck is with him today… not even a single taxi came…

_That Neji… he planned this out carefully… he made me go outside the school…_

He then started walking and grabbed his cellphone. He'll call Sakura… she is his bride—not Neji's… but if you're asking why Sasuke is like a madman now (considering that it's just a wedding in a marriage booth…) well… find the answer yourself… the answer is simple…

…

…

"_If you do love her, then it's the easiest way to let her know…"_

…

It's the easiest way for him to tell her his feelings… she'll think it's just for formality but somehow, he can give her an idea…

…

…besides, it's his obligation to make her wishes come true… he knew that she's been waiting for that booth to open years ago… it's her chance… and his chance as well

…

…

Sakura felt something vibrating on her hand—it was her cellphone... she didn't mind the ringing phone and stared blankly on the crowd before her…

She then lowered her gaze on the phone… it is Sasuke, calling… then, she felt anger rise on her head, blood rushing through her veins… _He told me to meet him there—only to see him kissing Kagura! What was that damn thing for?!_

…

…

"_**Hi! It's Sakura! I'm sorry but I can't answer your call right now… please just leave your message after the beep…"**_

_**Beep!**_

"Sakura! Why are you not answering the phone?! If Neji asked you something, don't accept it okay… just wait for me there... I'm the one who is—"

_**Beeeeep!**_

He was cut off by a long beep… "I… I'm the one who… who… will marry you…"

…

…

"_**Hi! It's Sakura! I'm sorry but I can't answer your call right now… please just leave your message after the beep…"**_

_**Beep!**_

"Sakura! Why are you not answering the phone?! If Neji asked you something, don't accept it okay… just wait for me there... I'm the one who is—"

_**Beep!**_

She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes… what does he mean by that? She's angry with him—on what he had done… then he's—

She felt her phone vibrate again… she rolled her eyes. She'll answer this one; anyway, the ceremony hasn't started yet because they're still waiting for the rings that the school ordered.

"Yes, hello…" She answered the call, on the other line, Sasuke sighed in relief… thank God Sakura answered the phone…

"Sakura… where are you now?"

"At the school."

"If Neji asked you to be his—"

"Why are you kissing Kagura in front of me?! What was that for?!!" She asked angrily…

"What?!"

"You're with Kagura before you leave, right?!"

"Yah… but I didn't kiss her!"

"I saw it Sasuke… no need to lie…"

"C'mon Sakura…."

"What?! I hate you for that! I thought you are going to ask or tell me something important, then I'll see you kissing a girl?!"

"It's not what you—"

"It is…"

"Why are you so angry?!!!" He can't control his temper anymore… now this is bad luck… "So what if I kissed her?! Anyway, you're not my mother, my girlfriend or something!!!" He raised his voice… it's not his doing but he's really irritated… and tired today…

On the other hand, Sakura is holding back her tears... her knees were trembling and her grasp on her phone tighten… it's the first time that Sasuke raised his voice at her…

"Yah… that's it. I'm just… I'm just nothing for you…"

Sasuke wanted to answer back but all he can do at that moment is to sigh…

"Anyway, Sasuke-san, I hope you were here… I and Neji will be the last couple to be married on the marriage booth for this day… hope you can come soon…"

"What?! But Sakura just wait for—"

…

…

"_**The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area, please try your call later…" toot…. Tooot… tooot…**_

…

"_If you do love her…"_

…

…

"…_you do love her"_

…

…

"…_do love her"_

…

"_Love her…"_

…

…

"Just…" he lowered his gaze on the ground. His fist tightened…

…

His phone rang and answered it quickly hoping that it is Sakura—but he heard a different voice on the line…

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell are you?!" it was Naruto… he excused himself for awhile and went outside the chapel…

He sighed in defeat… "I'm here at the mall…"

"Then go now here! I thought you asked Sakura-chan but look who's there at the altar! It's Neji!!!!"

"It's her choice… I called her and she even invited me…"

"It's because you are the one that she's expecting to be there and you didn't even asked her…"

"How could you say so?" Sasuke started walking… going wherever his feet will bring him… he then wore the Bluetooth wireless headset of his phone and pocketed his cellphone… "She yelled at me on the line, started a fight with me and—…"

…

"She's crying…"

…

…

She walked slowly down the aisle… She dreamed of this school wedding… there were white and pink roses, scented candles everywhere and petals of white roses falling from nowhere…. It's exactly the scene she had watched on a movie years ago… everything was perfect… her medieval wedding dress, the setting, the song, the ambiance…

…

…and…

…

The prince charming of her dreams…

…

…

_The difference now, from her greatest dream two years ago is that…_

…

Neji smiled at her while lending his hand. She accepted it with a smile and both of them stood in front of the "priest"… in front of Sai…

…

…

_The difference…_

…

She looked at the prince beside her… he's undeniably handsome, a gentleman, an aristocrat figure. He has that appeal of getting every woman's heart. Now, she is going to marry him—even for a day, even for a school event…

…

_The difference is that…_

…

_She doesn't need a handsome prince anymore…_

…

…

_She needs…_

…

…

…_him._

…

…

Sasuke walked faster. His eyes observing every corner of the street looking for something to ride on—a bus, a taxi, whatever! "Naruto… has the ceremony started?"

"Yah…"

"I'll be there…"

Naruto smiled… "Then I think _we_ should wait for you here. I'll do my best to stop the wedding… remember, the ceremony will only take 10 minutes… 15 minutes will be the longest… go here as fast as you can…"

Sasuke smirked on the other line… "Heh… You should let your brain do some work…"

"Gah! You teme!!!!"

"Naruto…" his voice was soft… Naruto was silenced.

"…thank you…"

"That's alright. Now go and find the fastest way for you to be here…" then, Naruto ended the call and moved inside the chapel.

…

…

Sasuke walked, not knowing where his feet will lead him to. One thing is for sure—if he won't find anything to ride on, he'll be losing the chance to tell her… to tell her that…

…

…

He closed his eyes…

…

…

…

'_Wait for me Sakura…' _

…

He grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Yes, Sasuke-dono? Shouta-san at your service…" the voice on the other line answered.

"Shouta, I need the daredevil." He commanded flatly.

…

"Hai, Sasuke-dono… just wait for 10 minutes there"

"I'm in a hurry, Shouta…make it 5 minutes." After that, the call was ended by Sasuke. He pocketed his cellphone and played the mp3 tracks saved on the phone's memory card. He pocketed both of his hands as he stomped his feet irritably on the floor….

"Just… wait for me…"

…

…

She closed her eyes. She knew Sasuke doesn't like her but…

…

…

_but…_

…

She still hopes he will come here and save her from this wrong thing…

…

…

'_I'm waiting here… Sasuke-kun…'_

**--notes--**

Hmm… that's quite a short chapter… but don't worry, I'll be updating tomorrow… yeah, tomorrow! So wait for the next update okay? Please leave a review and for your questions… just text me… hehe!

_**Ja ne!**_

_**--angelmoO--**_


	13. when naruto got the brain!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **((ta-da!)) here's the next chapter… well, for those who were confused about the wedding-thing:

since it's their school festival, the administration headed by Tsunade founded a booth: the marriage booth (she's just tripping you know… maybe she got bored with her paperwork…) then, Naruto gave Sasuke a coupon for him to ask Sakura to be his bride but instead of Sasuke—the poor Sakura is going to marry Neji! Well, that's how it went… and the next event… is here: ((Tenenenenn!!!!!))

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

…

_The readers: Hey… moO…_

_moO: Yes?_

_The readers: you didn't keep your promise! You said you'll update last Sunday…_

_moO: wha—! I'm so sorry!_

_Shikamaru: troublesome girl… (rolling his eyes)_

_Ino: punish her!!!! _

_Shino: Let her eat bugs…_

_moO: whaaa!!!! I hate bugs! Especially the black ones!_

_Kiba: Then let Akamaru bite her leg! (akamaru: arf! Arf!)_

_moO: whaaaa… my leg!!!!_

_Naruto: No ramen for a week!_

_moO: Nah! As if I am like you… I won't die with that!_

_(Sasuke coming…) Naruto: Oi! Teme! Let's punish angel moO! She didn't update last Sunday! (moO will look at Sasuke…)_

_moO: ((watery eyes…)) _

_Sasuke: …_

_moO: ((tears are falling down…))_

_Sasuke: …_

_moO: ((smiled))_

_Sasuke: hn… annoying smile… (walking away…) do whatever you want to her…. It's her fault…_

_moO: whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's just that I got busy last Sunday!!!! Gomen ne, minna-san… (Sasuke coming back) what?! (moO asked)_

_Sasuke: just stop whining and start working… hn… _

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 03: The Naru-Hina combo!**

**(When Naruto got the 'brain')**

…

…

Naruto sat beside Hinata and is uncomfortably looking at his wrist watch… _'Sasuke-teme! Where are you?!' _he thought as Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"N-Naruto-kun… are you okay?" she asked as she held Naruto's watch with her right hand.

…

…

Naruto lifted his gaze to Hinata…

…

…

Hinata blushed…

…

…

Naruto raised an eyebrow… his azure eyes met her white orbs…

…

…

Tsunade, who sits irritably beside the 'priest' Sai, saw the two…

…

Naruto grinned at Hinata…

…

Tsunade grinned mentally. Now that's what you call the-Uzumaki-super-brain…

…

"W-what i-is it?" Hinata asked blushing harder… Naruto never looked and never smiled ((it's a grin actually)) at her like that…

…

Naruto's grin grew wider… and wider…

…

_**Ting!**_

…

And wider…

…

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, accept…" The 'priest' Sai asked, looking at the triumphant Hyuuga…

"Haruno Sakura as your—"

"MATTE!!!!!" the priest's question was interrupted by a very annoying shout from behind… Sakura's eyes grew wide as she turned her head. Neji's eyebrows twitched upon the interruption…

…

…

There stood a silhouette… a tall guy… to Sakura's vision, she can't tell who it is because of the light coming from the door. Only one thing is visible to her eyes—his triumphant smile…

…

The silhouette walked down the aisle towards Sakura and Neji… Tsunade put her right hand below her chin as she smirked mentally… at that moment, you can hear the crowds' mingles and whispers…

…

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed. She's wondering what Naruto will do in the middle of the ceremony

"Oi!" He pointed at the priest. Sai smiled at him with his usual 'fake' smile… "I thought Sakura will be the last bride for today…"

"Yes she is…" Neji answered rolling his eyes…

Naruto grinned "What's your coupon number?" Neji looked at the pink coupon from his pocket…

"0012…" He answered. Naruto smirked. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" then, Naruto showed his coupon to Neji and to Sai…

"0010…" He said…

Naruto faced the crowd and raised his coupon "See? My coupon says that my number is 0010!"

"What is he doing?" Tenten whispered to her friend Ino. Ino remembered what Sakura said to her before entering the chapel…

…

…

"_Sakura… are you okay?" Ino asked the gloomy Sakura_

"_Hai…"_

_Her face softened "You're not."_

"_Yah…"_

"_But it's your dream right? You told me you wanted to experience how to be married with your crush at school… I remember that…" Ino then put the crown with a very long white veil on Sakura's head…_

"_It's not what I dreamed of…" she then lowered her gaze on her phone…_

"_I know what you mean… Sasuke?" the blonde girl lent the bouquet of flowers to Sakura "If he likes you, he'll come to stop this mess…"_

"_No… he… he won't come…"_

"_If you think he won't come, then give Neji a chance to fulfill your dream instead. See? He even made your school wedding a surprise one… and look at the setting, your dress, and everything! He organized that for you…"_

"_Yah… maybe the easiest way of thanking him is to be his bride for today…"_

"_That's my girl…" Ino tapped Sakura's back as her best friend started to walk down the aisle… _

"_Hope he'll still come here for the happy ending…" Ino whispered_

…

…

"Hey, Ino…" Tenten called the musing Ino "What is he doing there?" she repeated her question

Ino smiled… "Messing things out for Sasuke…" She answered as Tenten raised an eyebrow. Tenten did not know the connection of Ino's answer but somehow, it made some 'sense'…

"So what's with the 0010?" Neji is already losing his temper. They're already in the middle of the ceremony. It's just the legendary 'I do' that is needed for him to 'marry' Sakura… He had been rehearsing the 'I do' thing since last night so it's irritating to be interrupted on his most-awaited event.

Naruto turned to face Neji. He smirked at him knowing that he destroyed his most-awaited moment…

"Nah…" Naruto placed both of his hands on the back of his head "I thought you are a genius…"

'_oohohoh…' ((evil laugh by Naruto…)) 'oohoohoohoo!'_

'_Sorry! Sasuke-teme told me that you're a bird brain!' _

…

…

"So? Please just sit down there if you have nothing more to say…" Neji faced the priest and Tsunade and positioned Sakura to look at the altar. He felt a bit insulted remembering that Uchiha Sasuke called him a bird-brain…

"Tsk! Tsk! I'll ask you a question, what comes first, 0012 or 0010?"

Neji's figure stiffened. '_Now this makes sense…' _he thought…

…

SILENCE

…

…

Neji didn't retort. Tsunade smiled as Naruto looked at him. "0010 comes first…" She answered in behalf of the high and mighty Hyuuga…

"What's happening?!" Tenten reacted while her seatmate that time, Ino, smiled with the event…

The boys (the anti-Hyuuga Neji boys consists of Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Choji, and Kiba) got the idea on what Naruto is planning… Ino stood up from her seat and whispered something to Tenten and Temari…

"We're in the middle of the ceremony, let's finish first this before your wedding…" Neji answered, eyes were sharp and his intonation—it's commanding. Hyuuga came from an aristocratic clan. They're rich and what he wants is what he got. He wants her—but someone is hindering his plans…

"obaa-chan said that 0010 comes first before 0012!"

"But we already started my wedding…"

Sakura was torn between the two arguing boys—her crush, and her friend. Now, maybe she must…

…

"Anno… Naruto-kun I think we must—"

_She must agree with Neji this time… anyway, they're not waiting for somebody…_

…

"Let Naruto's wedding take place first, then let's proceed to your wedding…" Tsunade commanded while smiling (a weird smile) at Neji. She then looked at Sakura who got her message…

Sakura touched Neji's arm "Neji-kun, I think we should let Naruto first…"

"But…" Neji looked at his bride.

"I want to be the last bride for this day…" She smiled at him and Neji looked at Naruto

"Who's your bride then?" He asked. Then an Ooh was heard from the crowd. The anti-Hyuuga Neji boys smirked while Ino, Tenten and Temari smiled triumphantly… "You cannot marry without a bride…" he added.

Naruto pointed at his back… the crowd immediately turned their heads in unison to the girl in the front door…

…

…

To everybody's surprise, a spotlight was turned on and revealed the blushing Hyuuga Hinata.

_**OOOOOOh…. **_The crowd reacted

…

…

_**Referee: Ting! Ting! Ting! Looks like Uzumaki Naruto really had the 'brain'!**_

…

…

_**Ting! **__Uzumaki Naruto's mess-the-wedding-for-the-teme plan A: marry me, marry you plan! The NaruHina Combo!_

"_W-what i-is it?" Hinata asked blushing harder… Naruto never looked and never smiled ((it's a grin actually)) at her like that…_

…

_Naruto's grin grew wider… and wider…_

…

_**Ting!**_

…

_And wider…_

…

_He leaned closer to her ear and whispered the plan. "Hinata, listen…" the blushing girl nodded… "Teme's in love…" _

"_What?" She almost shouted but Naruto caught her mouth with both hands… "Sssssh! Don't be noisy!" Hinata nodded._

"_He is in love with Sakura but the problem is that he can't tell her…"_

"_T-then he s-should tell her…"_

"_That's why I gave him a coupon for this day… he'll marry Sakura then he can tell her without any hustle.."_

"_Then where is he?" Hinata looked around_

"_Your cousin is the culprit. He made Sasuke go outside the school so he can marry the poor Sakura-chan"_

_Hinata's eyes grew wide "So what do we need to do?" _

"_Teme's coming already. All we need to do is give him enough time to be here… we must interrupt the ceremony…"_

"_Uhm!" Hinata nodded. "So-w-what do we need to do?" she repeated her question_

"_Let's get married first instead!" Naruto grinned at her…_

…

…

And now, here it is... ((te-nen!)) There stood the blushing Hinata (well, she's in a dress already... remember?)

Hinata stiffened as she saw the crowd looking at her… she looked at Naruto and the said boy smiled at her. Neji rolled his eyes and assisted Sakura to their seat in the front floor.

Ino saw the trembling Hinata so she stood up and made her way to Hinata's back "Do this for Sakura-chan…" She whispered then Ino tapped her back and made her way back to her seat.

Hinata gulped as she started walking down the aisle. Tsunade glared at the silenced choir and the choir started to sing a wedding song…

Naruto held Hinata's right hand as she made it on his side and they both stood in front of Sai. He gulped. It's a 'surprise' wedding anyway… it's a lot harder than any surprise quiz in physics or a surprise performance of rumba and swing in their PE class…

'_Sasuke… please, get here in time…' _he prayed mentally as if Sasuke will hear his call

…

…

"Shouta… where's the daredevil?" he asked. "Sorry Sasuke-dono, Itachi-sama is using the daredevil right now…"

"What? Provide me everything to—"then something passed by Sasuke… he smiled…

"Uh… Thanks Shouta… no need for any ride now…call you later…"

"Sasuke-dono?"

"Arigato…" then the call ended

_**Toot! Toot! Toot!**_

Shouta raised an eyebrow… his master thanked him a thousand times before but something weird is with his master today… really weird…

Sasuke ran after the 'thing' he saw… its quite corny but there's no other choice… well, it isn't bad after all…

Sasuke ran at full speed overtaking the 'thing' and he gestured the 'driver' to stop. The 'driver' complied and suddenly everything came onto a stop.

_**Swoosh… **_

the wind that afternoon is weirdly strong… (I wonder why?)

Sasuke stared at the person…

_**Swoosh!!!**_

the wind blew faster, stronger…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow… everything looks REALLY familiar… _'creepy..' _he thought. He stepped closer and his eyes grew wide upon recognizing who it is…

"Oniisan?!" he exclaimed holding his laughter… why? Man! It's Itachi on a cloak with red clouds and a weird straw hat! Take note of that, the general manager of the Uchiha Group of Companies in a creepy costume riding a white horse and at the back was a…

…

A carriage decorated with flowers… _what was that for?! Hehehe…_

…

"Hn…" the older Uchiha blushed as he removed his hat… then Sasuke started to laugh as if there's no tomorrow… _Itachi: yah.. He'll have no tomorrow if he will not stop laughing like that…_

"Onii-san…hahahah…what was that for?" he asked in between laughs…

Itachi blushed harder... "Hn. None of your business…" he looked down at his brother "So, what do you need?"

"I need the daredevil…" he answered

"I exchanged it for the horse…" Itachi then moved out and caressed the horse

"Then…" Sasuke's face got serious… Itachi looked at him. "Then lend me that horse… I need a ride very badly…"

…

_**Swoooshh…**_

…

The wind sent shivers on Sasuke's spine… he sensed something creepy and unwanted presence of idea on his brother's mind…

"Then ride on the carriage…" Itachi smiled (the usual Naruto-idiotic-smile…)

"Eeeew! Brother, it's no time for joke! I'm serious!" Sasuke made that 'disgusted' expression on his face… but after that, his face got a serious look… "Please brother, I'm begging…"

"What are you going to do if I'll lend you this?" He asked.

…

"I… I'm going to save somebody's heart…" he answered and placed his right hand on his chest… "…my heart…"

…

Itachi was convinced with the different look on his brother's eyes… _when did my brother got that sense of drama? _Then, the idea hit him… _ah… he's in love, I assume…_

He moved away from the horse and let Sasuke ride on it… Sasuke looked at him…

"What?!" Itachi asked rolling his eyes (he is really an Uchiha!) "Go now… I thought you're in a hurry…"

Sasuke then pointed his lips in a ridiculous way that made Itachi chuckle…(wow… that's out of his character…) "Go now…" he said

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Brother, the carriage, take it off the horse…"

"But it's nice…"

"Nah! It's embarrassing to have that on my grand entrance…" Then Itachi smiled. He pulled out the carriage out of the horse's neck and tapped his brother's back…

"Good luck, Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at him. He smiled… "Arigato…"

Sasuke is about to kick the horse when "Oh… Sasuke…" he looked to see Itachi…

"Want to borrow my cool cloak and hat?"

…

…

"You can exchange your vows and your rings then…" Sai instructed. Naruto stiffened. Why? He forgot this one… it's a surprise plan to be exact…

'_Teme! You're going to treat me an eat-all-you-can ramen for this one…' _He then looked around, looking for something usable… he forgot the ring! One of the agreement for marrying on a marriage booth is that the school will not provide the ring—the groom must provide it for the invited bride…so…

So…

Since their wedding is just a last minute resort, he hadn't prepared any ring…

"N-Naruto-kun… What's the problem?" Hinata asked the bothered Naruto… he looked at Hinata with a blush… dude, it's really embarrassing…

Shikamaru and Choji sighed. Naruto is a true-blood idiot… imagine, he forgot the wedding ring on his wedding day?

Naruto's forehead started to produce beads of cold sweat as he can barely think of a way on dealing this problem… then…

He looked at the sitting Sakura…

…

"…"

…

His lips made an 'oh'

…

…

_**Ting!**_

…

Sometimes…

…

(just some time…)

…

…

Sometimes, I am convinced that Naruto's idiotic-hollow-brain-floating-on-ramen-soup has a little (just a little…) IQ inside… (Let's assume it came from the nutrients of the beef from the ramen)

…

…

He hurriedly walked near Sakura and stood there for a while. He looked at Sakura's lower body…

…

Neji saw it and raised an eyebrow…

…

Sakura looked at Naruto and traced the direction where he is looking by her eyes… she came up on one destination… on her thighs…

_**Bam!!!!**_

"Awww! What was that for, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto kneaded his head… Sakura sat back on her last position and regained her composure. "Pervert…" she hissed…

"Nah! It's not what you're thinking!" He then looked at his wrist watch… only 6 minutes left: his estimation on the ceremony… Sasuke must hurry…

"Why are you looking at…" Sakura then looked at her thighs covered by her hands holding the bouquet of flowers.

"I just want to borrow the flowers…" he winked at Sakura and picked 2 white small daisies. The flowers were just as small as a coin... he walked near Hinata and tied the flowers that made a cute ring…

"Gomen ne, I forgot the ring Hinata…" he whispered on his bride… "Please take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love…" he started to recite his vow…

Hinata blushed. She felt that liters of blood are rushing on her head… she gulped. She never expected her school wedding to be like this…

"…with this, I promise to take care of you…" he continued…

Hinata cannot believe that her long-time crush is saying a vow of love in front of her… this is as good as her dream!

"…and to love you with all of my heart…" with that, Naruto completely inserted the 'ring' on Hinata's finger… after that…

_**Thud!**_

Hinata lost consciousness… blushing… Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulders and stood her body even though she's still unconscious…

_Not now Hinata… we still need to interrupt the wedding for 5 minutes…. Aaaahhhhhhhrg!!!! Bad luck!!!!_

Ino and the anti-Hyuuga Neji boys panicked… Neji and Sakura's wedding will be continued if Hinata will not gain her consciousness… imagine, Neji only needs to say I do then Sai will ask Sakura, and she'll be answering it with an I do… kiss the bride and poof! Everything's over… they've got to do something…

Neji looked at his mobile phone… there's a text message from Shino saying that Sasuke is already coming at the school. He smiled… Hinata already lost consciousness so their ceremony will proceed and it will only take them less than 3 minutes to do it while the poor Sasuke needs 5-10 minutes to be there…

He stood up… "Well, I think my cousin wants to sleep first…" he smirked and helped Sakura to stand up.

Naruto shut his eyes close…

Tsunade rolled her eyes…

Ino sighed in defeat…

Shikamaru scratched his head… _troublesome… _he thought

**--Notes—**

Aw! What was that? Why did Hinata faint in the wrong time? What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura? I guess you want to know immediately… well… there! ((Te-nen!)) click the next chapter… it's already done for you! (it will be a 'thanks' for the hundred reviews minna-san!)


	14. the all new UzuNara combo

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's note: **So… a little curious what will happen? Well, I worked on these two chapters because I failed to do my promise that I will update last time… (and I don't want my leg to be bitten by a dog…) and I'm so happy to see more than a hundred reviews considering that this story is just turning 2 months old… (Yehey…) so… let's proceed! (Actually it's more of a side story… so please be patient in waiting for the 'real' SasuSaku…)

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 04: The all-new Uzu-Nara team-up!—**

**(better than hundred and one ways to mess up a wedding)**

…

Shikamaru looked at Ino… Ino blushed. He rolled his eyes in annoyance…

'_Shikamaru thinks that I'm beautiful!' _

…

…

'_Neh… troublesome! I'm not looking at her beauty…' _Shikamaru then eyed Ino. He's gesturing her to look at her cellphone… Ino got at last the idea and looked at her phone.

She made and 'oh' expression and whispered something to Tenten…

…

…

A girl and a boy are walking together on the street when both of them stopped… sounds of horse shoes echoed all over the streets…

A teenage guy is riding a white horse…

The girl stopped to look closely at the boy riding the horse… she blushed upon seeing his handsome face partly covered by the shadow made by his big straw hat… his black cloak with red clouds flew smoothly with the air as he rode the white horse gracefully…

Everybody in the street who was passed by Sasuke stops and the girls, even matrons and oldies—blushes…

…

…

He had the determined look on his eyes. He wore his Bluetooth wireless headset piece on his right ear as it played the mp3 files on his phone…

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Sasuke jerked at the horse harder…

…

…

Before Neji could say a word, Ino and Tenten rushed in front of the altar and dragged (literally…) the unconscious Hinata to the unseen corner of the chapel… there, they're trying to wake Hinata…

_**Pak!!!!**_

Tenten slapped Hinata on her left cheek… but it had no effect…

_**Pak!!!**_

She then slapped Hinata on her right cheek… but Hinata seemed to be sleeping so deep that her only reaction was to murmur Naruto's name…

"Ino… what are we going to do? We can't wake her up!"

Ino stared blankly at the unconscious (she's sleeping, actually…) Hinata… Ino placed her right hand under her chin… "Hmmm…"

"N-Naru-Naruto… Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured…

"Hinata… wake up!" Ino called her coolly but the girl didn't flinch. She repeated again the call but as usual—no answer.

Ino's veins started to pop… eyebrows twitching…

…

…

Tenten stared at the angry Ino as smoke started to come out from the blonde's ears…

"Ino… is Hinata already awake?" a call from Shikamaru through her mobile phone…

"Iie… she's still dreaming…"

"Naruto's wedding must continue! Wake her up or Sakura will marry that Hyuuga Neji…"

Ino stared blankly at Hinata…

…

…

"…"

…

…

_**Whapaaaak!**_

…

_**Bam!!!**_

…

_**Kapow!!!**_

…

Shikamaru rolled his eyes upon hearing the sounds on the other line… "I didn't tell you to punch her…"

"No effect… huh…huh…" Ino complained

"I do…. I do…" Hinata murmured…

_**Bam!!!!!**_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes for the nth time that day… maybe he must do something… he looked at his seatmates… Rock Lee, Choji, and Kiba…

_Troublesome…_

"Ino… I need something…" he told Ino and started to walk on the place where the girls were…

…

…

"I think we should proceed on our wedding…" Neji demanded to Tsunade… Tsunade sighed in defeat. Well, what more to do to interrupt the wedding? She can't grab her chest and act as if she is suffering from a heart attack or pull out a machine gun and fire it on Neji…

…

Naruto looked at the front door… the crowd's mingle was endless. He is in an embarrassing position now… but what he saw next had the hope for his eat-all-you-can ramen…

"Wait…" a 'girlish' voice was heard on the front door… It has an irritating sound… really… (just imagine how irritating it is…)

Everybody, including Tsunade, looked at the door, there stood a tall _girl_ in a wedding dress and her face was completely covered by a long wedding veil… The said girl walked in a fast pace with her legs in far distance, careful of not stepping on her dress…

Naruto looked at the _girl_. His eyes grew wide and made that (O.O) expression—his eyes were wide as saucers…

"Wha—!" Naruto held back his scream… The girl peeked behind her veil revealing herself only to Naruto…

Naruto stared at the 'girl'… Black eyes, irritating black hair, that scowl…

…

…

"Troublesome…" the 'girl' hissed…

…

…

Naruto looked again— Black eyes, irritating black hair, that scowl…

…

…

And that legendary 'troublesome'…

…

(("Shikamaru! What are you doing here in a dress?!")) Naruto whispered. Tsunade raised an eyebrow… she can't get it… "Well, seems like Hinata-san is okay now…" She said

(("Never mind! Just ride on it…")) Shikamaru rolled his eyes under the weirdly thick wedding veil… (("just make sure that we will postpone the wedding for a while...")) he added

…

…

Rock Lee's phone is ringing. He pressed the answer button and heard a familiar flat voice on the other line…

"Lee, how's the wedding going?" the voice asked

"Well, it's okay… Naruto is marrying Hinata at the present time so Sakura-chan's wedding will be continued maybe for about 5 more minutes…"

"Hn. Okay, bye…" _**toot! Toot!**_

Lee looked at his phone… "Wait… who's that in the first place?"

"…"

"Maybe the school guard! Ohohohohooo! I'm a genius!"

…

…

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, accept Hyuuga Hinata as your wedded wife? To be at her side in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" Sai asked Naruto with a smile…

He looked at the Shikamaru-pretending-to-be-Hinata at his side… Beads of sweat starting to trace his cheeks… Shikamaru lifted his veil a little eyeing the poor Naruto…

'_The mere idea of marrying Shikamaru is disgusting… eeewww….' Naruto thought_

"I do…" After that, he turned his head sideward making a disgusted expression as if he had eaten a bowl of spoiled ramen left in the kitchen for a week…

"Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, accept Uzumaki Naruto as your wedded husband? To be at his side in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in passing or failing a summative exams, in passing your projects, till death do you part, even in recess?" Sai asked Shikamaru…

'_Troublesome… why does he need to add some questions?' _

…

He looked at Naruto… _'The mere idea of marrying Naruto is more disgusting… eeewww!' Shikamaru thought_

"I do…" he then turn his head sideward and started to make that 'super disgusted' look as if he had drank a litter of spoiled milk left in the canteen's refrigerator…

"Okay!" Naruto shouted happily as he stretched his hands… "The wedding's over!" He added…

"Wait…" Sai interrupted. Naruto and Shikamaru-as-Hinata looked at him. "You may kiss the bride…"

…

…

…

Everybody in the chapel blushed…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

Naruto looked at the person under the thick wedding veil…

…

…

_Chirp! Chirp!_

…

…

'eeewwww…' he thought…

…

…

Shikamaru sighed. They've got to do it… well, it's just a peck you know… Naruto cannot move as Shikamaru started to move closer to him… she (rather he…) started to lift the veil slowly…

…

…

Naruto's eyes grew wide… 'OMG! Is he serious?!' he panicked mentally…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

…

Whaaaaaa!!!!! Their faces were very close to each other… Shikamaru let go of the veil covering their heads. No one in the chapel can see what's happening inside…

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes… "Huh… huh… I thought you're going to do it…" He said in between pants… Shikamaru rolled his eyes… "You wish… never in a million years…" he's irritated with their distance… it's just a couple of inch apart…

The crowd gulped… Tsunade panicked and stood up "Whaaaah! You! The two of you! You're still young to—" Tsunade got out of balance because of her heels so she slipped and hit Naruto's back…

…

…

…

Naruto and Shikamaru were stunned…

…

Naruto's lips…

…

On Shikamaru's…

…

…

The veil flew up because of the impact…

…

…

SILENCE…

…

…

UNDYING SILENCE…

…

…

A PAUSE…

…

…

Naruto shoved Shikamaru away and rubbed his face and lips rigidly I mean, he's trying to erase his lips… he just wished that it never existed… He then ran panicking outside shouting like a madman… Shikamaru ran outside—doing the same…

…

…

…

Tsunade remained lying on the floor with her eyes in great shock… she then giggled… _that Naruto and Shikamaru got a very lovely pair…_

…

Tsunade stood up and sat back on her chair… _'Well done guys, we made our part… its Sasuke this time…' _

…

…

**--notes—**

Ne… troublesome wedding, isn't it? Just consider this one as a side story… the next chapter will be the real deal… Sasuke! Hurry up before Sakura say I do! If you got late, well just marry us… your fans! Aaaahhh!!!! ((just kidding…)) heheh…

**--another thing…--**

Maybe you're wondering why the Romeo and Juliet got into the Ready or Not thing, then the school fest, then the marriage booth…well, I based the title and the first chapters of the story on the play itself but these events were essential for us to know when, where, and how did things came up like Sasuke's attempt on confessing his feelings for Sakura, the Uchiha-Hyuuga rivalry and later on, the turning point and the conflict of the story… (get it? Get it?) ((Hay! Hirap mag-english… hehehe)) so please be patient and understand my side… sorry if I didn't satisfy your expectations… (But I'm trying my best…)

…

_**-angelmoO-**_


	15. do you?

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **Wow… lots of reviews! Thanks a lot guys! And I really appreciated your reviews! It keeps me going with my work… ((Like an energy drink…)) hehehe… well, I know you're all waiting for the 'real' thing… so… I won't make my litany long… let's start!

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

…

_She looked at him…_

_He looked at her—and smiled. _

"_Why are you always ruining my moment?"_

…

…

_She cried when he answered…_

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 5: he loves who?—**

…

…

Sai coughed loud to get everybody's attention. When everybody looked at him "I think we should proceed now to the last wedding ceremony for this day…" Neji smiled at Sakura

The lent his hand to her and courteously vowed "Shall we?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. This is the real deal… she held Neji's hand as they both walk towards the center aisle…

She looked at Neji. How she waited for this day to come. He is her crush since she was in third year high school… yes, maybe she loved or loves Sasuke but nothing is better than daydreaming before with Neji as her boyfriend.

Her eyes sharpen upon remembering Sasuke. She ruined her dream. She thought the said guy likes her too and he will be the one who will fulfill her greatest high school dream…

But now… forget about him… it's still her dream—maybe a lot better if you will think. A handsome, rich, and prince-like guy marrying her at school? Wow… many girls will surely envy her…

Imagine, though she's not that pretty and rich, the man of her dreams offered her a wedding and look at the setting, her dress, his dress… he organized everything just for her…

_Could it be…_

…

…

…

_Does…_

…

…_he…_

…

_Like…_

…

_Does he like me too?_

…

Sakura smiled. She's very lucky if he is… but though how lucky she is, she's unhappy… but don't mind him anyway! _He doesn't like me! So why worry about him? Don't be a baka Sakura! There's Neji… you got him… and you will need nobody than him… anybody— like Sasuke…_

…

…

Sasuke's eyes were focused at the streets… his long bangs flew freely with the afternoon breeze… all of the people in the streets looked at him with amazement…

_**Takatak! Takatak! Takatak!**_

The sound of horseshoes echoed throughout the whole place… he listens to the music on his phone to relieve his stress somehow…

…

_day after day _

_time pass away  
and I just can't get _

_you off my mind_

…

He then remembered the day… the day that he realized that he likes her…

"_hehe… Sasuke-kun doesn't know the answer…" she sang in a cute tone…_

"_You want to be a theater actress…"_

"_Wow! you knew it?" She exclaimed as Sasuke smiled at her…_

_She smiled… "But it's not my greatest you know…"_

…

_nobody knows  
I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find…_

…

_He smiled… his greatest dream? _

_He bet she doesn't know…_

…

…

_Why?_

…

…

_Coz' he didn't let her know…_

…

_the courage to show  
to letting you know…_

…

"Hyaaaaah!" he jerked harder… "I need to be there at the fastest time I could…"

…

…

Neji held a beautiful gold ring with pearl and garnet stones on it. Sakura looked at him questioningly… he smiled "The pearl was me and the garnet is you…"

Sai coughed and started to ask: "Do you, Hyuuga Neji, accept Haruno Sakura as your wedded school wife? To be at her side in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Neji looked at Sakura… "I do." Everybody in the chapel blushed. Especially the fangirls of Neji…

…

_I've never felt_

_so much love before…_

…

Sasuke reached the school gate and stopped upon seeing Naruto and Shikamaru… "Teme!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in an irritating voice…

"What now?" He asked. Nervousness and pressure is obvious on his tone…

"The wedding is starting! She's going to say I do in a few minutes!!!!" Naruto shouted in panic.

"I've got to go…!"

"Yeah! You've got to go!" Shikamaru kicked the horse's butt hard so it ran fast

"Oi! Teme!!! My eat-all-you-can-ramen treat!!!!" Naruto shouted, reminding of their deal… _coz I kissed Shikamaru for that so better keep the deal or I'll kill you…_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "does he need a horse and an outfit for this?" _jeez… troublesome show-off…_

…

…

Sai looked at Sakura, "do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Hyuuga Neji as your wedded school husband? To be at his side in sickness and in health, for richer of for poorer, till death do you part?"

Sakura looked at Sai… to Tsunade… then to Neji…

Neji faced Sakura…

She doesn't know what to do…

"Say you do… and be my…"

"…girlfriend…"

Sakura's eyes grew wide as Tsunade flinched on her seat… "What?"

_Say…_

…

_You…_

…

_Do…_

_And…_

…

_Be…_

…

_My…_

…

_Girlfriend…_

…

Wow.

What an enticing offer… now she knew it. Neji likes her…

But something inside her is arguing not to do so…

Sai looked at her… Everybody in the chapel gulped. "Where's Sasuke?" Ino whispered to Tenten… She just shrugged…

_Say I do Sakura!_

…

_I do!_

…

_I do!_

…

_I do!_

…

_I do!_

…

_..and be his girlfriend!_

…

…

_Many girls in the academy will surely envy you! You got a perfect ideal prince with you!!! _

…

_I do!_

_I do!_

_Her heart thumped fast… __**tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

_I do!_

_I do!_

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! **_It's her most awaited moment… the dream she had two years ago… and even Sasuke doesn't like her, she still have Hyuuga Neji offering…

…

…

…

_and once again _

_I'm thinkin' about  
takin' the easy way out…_

…

…

_But what about Sasuke?_

…

_What about him?_

…

_I wanted my dream to be fulfilled by him…_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_But Sakura, he doesn't like you! See? He didn't even come…_

…

_Look at the door and see for yourself if there's your Sasuke…_

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

Sakura turned to look at the door… _**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

She closed her eyes… her knees trembling. She looked at the crowd… then to him.

…

'_He's not coming…' _she thought…

…

Her lips started to open to answer…

…

_I do!_

_I do!_

_I do!_

_I do!_

…

…

…

"What if she doesn't?"

…

SILENCE…

…

_**Takatak! Takatak! Takatak!**_

…

Her eyes grew wide and immediately turned to see who the owner of that familiar voice…is

…

_But if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be   
holding you close to me_

…

The bouquet in her hands dropped… and the petals shattered on the floor… she covered her mouth with her both hands… trying to hold back the tears…

She looked at the eye visible to the hat's slit… black…

(zoomed view of Sakura) '_I'm here…' _Sasuke thought

(zoomed view of Sasuke's eye…) '_Is that you… Sasuke-kun?' _Sakura asked as if the person will hear her…

…

(zoomed view of Sasuke's lips) he smiled… "Waiting for someone?"

(zoomed view of Sakura's lips..) she tried to speak but no words came out… '_Sa…Sasuke…'_

(close up view of Neji's eyes) '_who are you?'_

(Flash of Tsunade) _Nice horse… _she smirked

(rear view of Kurenai's lips) _who the hell is this show-off _ she then bit her lower lip…

(Rock lee's brows) Rock lee raised an eyebrow… _Ooh… nice hat!_

Sakura closed her eyes…

…

_He came…_

Neji's eyes sharpen… he looked at the intruder… the man is in a black cloak with red clouds, a big straw-hat with a slit in the front where he can see—an onyx eye…

The figure held the hat with his left hand and lifted it, revealing…

…

…

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Neji hissed clenching his teeth…

…

…

The chapel had a long aisle… Sasuke noticed. He then smiled and "Hyaaaaaah!" he made the horse run through it and stopped in front of Sakura and Neji…

Some students sitting on the chapel seats stood up, including Kagura…

"Sa… Sasuke…" Sakura murmured…

"I promised two years before that I will be your groom in your dream wedding, remember?"

_2 years ago…_

"_Oi! Sasuke!" Sakura called him. he turned to look at her and pocketed his hands… "Have you finished answering the slum book of Miyako-chan?" _

"_Aah…"_

_Sakura scowled "What's with that answer?"_

"_What do you want me to tell you?" he turned around and started to walk away…_

"_Of course your answer!" she shouted…_

_Sasuke stopped at his tracks. "I want to know…" Sakura walked near him._

"_It's none of your business…"_

"_Please…"_

"…" _he just looked down at her. She made those watery-puppy-eyes…_

_He rolled his eyes… 'Jeez… I always give in with those eyes…' he thought…_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Uhn?"_

"_Your greatest dream? Your wedding in school?"_

_Her eyes brighten "Of course! Since I watched the series 'marry me not', I wanted to be married first at school with my crush!"_

"_Then who is your crush then…?" Sasuke asked her with a serious look_

'_should I tell him?' she doubted… "Of course, Hyuuga Neji! He's so handsome and athletic!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed upon hearing her answer… "What if he'll never ask you?"_

"_Then I'll be sad…" She answered_

"_Don't hope for his proposal… you don't need to wait. You need a sure groom with that…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll be your groom then…" he then walked away…_

"_S-Sasuke! you didn't answer my question!" she shouted_

"_That's my greatest dream…" he whispered to himself…_

…

…

_will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know   
if I let you go  
_

…

…

Sasuke offered his hand to her… Sakura is about to accept it when…

"Sasuke! what are you doing!?" Kagura walked towards Sasuke… Sakura remembered what had happen a while ago… she rolled her eyes and placed her hand back in her side.

"Don't you see? It's Sakura and Neji's wedding?!" she shouted Sasuke just looked down at her…

'_So you won't continue then? Because of her…' _Sakura thought

"_Aww! It hurts, Sasuke!" Kagura whined while kneading her head_

_Sasuke held Kagura's shoulder with both hands and apologized. The girl hasn't replied yet so he leaned closer for her to hear what he is saying…_

_Sakura saw it from afar… her eyes widened and her knees were trembling hard… why? If you are going to look at it from Sakura's position, with Sasuke's back facing her, it's as if he is kissing Kagura…._

_**Take note of that… kissing someone—in front of her…**_

_**Take note of that… kissing someone—in front of her…**_

_**Take note of that… kissing someone—in front of her…**_

…

…

—_**in front of her…**_

…

…

"Kagura, listen…" Sasuke started "You're the one who should listen!" Kagura interrupted "Can't you see? They're having their wedding!" Sasuke rolled her eyes… "It's not what—" "If you want to marry someone, then wait for your turn!" she added

"But…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence when Kagura interrupted for the nth time… "Just wait for OUR TURN okay?"

…

_Wait for their turn?! _Sakura's temper reached its limit. That will suffice everything…

…

'_Sasuke… tell her you will not marry her!' _Sakura prayed mentally… but to her dismay, Sasuke didn't answer or even say a word…

While Sasuke and Kagura are busy arguing, Neji held Sakura's shoulder with both hands… "Sakura, listen…" She looked at Neji's pearl eyes… "I know this is sudden but…"

"I love you…"

…

…

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you…" _Neji's words echoed all over the place… Sasuke flinched and looked at the two… "I don't know but it happened very fast… I'm thinking of you everyday… when you're away, I'm missing you…"

Sakura cannot believe what she's been hearing… "I love you…" Neji repeated

"He…he loves who?" Tsunade mumbled softly… she can't believe it… Kurenai sat comfortably at the side… '_Good boy…' _she thought…

Sakura looked at Neji… then Sasuke… Neji's hands are still on her shoulders…

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Hyuuga Neji as your wedded school husband?" Sai asked her again… She looked at Sasuke…

"Sasuke…!" Kagura called him… Sakura's eyes sharpen…

"Do you, Haruno Sakura…"

She opened her lips…

_I do! _

…

_I do!_

…

_I do…_

…

_Do… I?_

**--notes—**

Ooh…! That's quite a chapter… hehehe but I'm already hungry! I think I should continue this next week? Or maybe after two days? Well, got to do the projects and assignments first guys! I know you hate cliffies! Demo… but it will be cute if I will leave you something to think ne? (that's for my opinion…) Just bet on whoever you will think will win Sakura's heart this time! Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-angel moO-**_


	16. some things better left unsaid

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **I would like to thank those who reviewed recently…

_alana124pyro__-san:_ Are you mad because of the suspense-thing and the cliffies? (bows) I'm sorry for that… I don't mean to, you know, like what you said, be mean to readers… but that's how I write the scenes… I'm updating as soon as possible for the readers… but I really appreciated your review…! (I replied on your account so please check it…) and why don't you like a sequel? The scratch or I mean the draft for the whole story is already written on my physics notebook… (Should I change it?)

_MangaLover24__-san: _whoah… cool… You left a review in every chapter straight! Thanks… (I think you just started to read this…?)

_sakurapearl222__-san: _hey! Thanks for reviewing 'I Envy Cindy' hehe… I appreciated it a lot! I already updated the chapters so you can read it later… arigato!

_uchihasakura285__-san: _Why are they making you so frustrated? Hehe…

_'GOTH Lolita27'__-san: _Ooh… you're pro-Neji? And it's not the climax yet… (hmm… maybe the climax for act 6?) but here's what you're waiting for since you said you'll really, really wait for it.. hehe…

_SakuraUchiha14__-san: _Yah… NO!!! NO!!! hehe… let's see if she'll marry him… or not…

_LittlePinkDevil__-san: _you do? Really? Wow… then I love you because you loved my story! Thanks a lot!

_Aneyeofademon-san: _the 'I do' thing is just in her mind… she's thinking if she's going to say it or not… sorry if you got confused with that.

For the other reviewers, I want to thank all of you for the reviews! (How I wish I could spend the rest of the evening typing thanksgiving messages for all of you…)

…

…

Hmmm… I'm not used to this kind of format… hehe… oh well, I think my notes had gotten long so I think we must proceed with the next chapter of Hamlet and Juliet…

_**Standard Disclaimers applied…**_

…

…

**--Act 06 Scene 06: some things are better left unsaid--**

…

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Hyuuga Neji as your wedded school husband?" he asked for the third time… man… this is taking too long!

"Just answer, Sakura…" Kurenai spoke…

Her knees trembling.

Eyes… wide…

…

…

Speechless.

…

…

A dream to come true.

…

But she never wanted to say I do in front of somebody she loves.

…

…

_I do!_

…

_I do!_

…

_I do!_

…

She shut her eyes close. Neji's hands are still on her shoulders.

…

…

Breathe deep…

…

…

She can't breathe!

…

…

Everybody is in a stop.

…

…

_Sasuke is going to marry Kagura? He ruined his promise…_

…

…

_Eyes still shut close…_

…

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

"_Don't hope for his proposal… you don't need to wait. You need a sure groom with that…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll be your groom then…"_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

"_I'll be your groom then…"_

_SAY SOMETHING!_

…

…

"Who said I'm going to marry you?" Sasuke asked Kagura in a monotone. Sakura opened her eyes… as if Sasuke heard her thoughts… Neji let go of her shoulders.

"What?" Kagura asked with a deep frown… "Of course I do…"

Sasuke glared at her… "I don't have any idea what you're saying…" Sasuke then let the horse walk nearer Sakura. "C'mon Sakura…"

"Are you going to marry that forehead girl instead?" Kagura shouted

Sakura's eyebrows twitched… Ino and the anti-Hyuuga Neji boys stood up in objection… "What does she think she is?!" Ino whined

"You don't care…"

"She's a lazy girl! I'm a smart chick! I'm at the top of the class! We're the perfect match!"

"So?" Sasuke rolled his eyes… he never thought Kagura is some kind of like that... Sakura is controlling her sanity… a little more… just another insult… she'll explode like a volcano…

"She's a slut!"

Tsunade flinched in her chair… "Who are you to say that?!"

Everybody in the chapel murmured. They're arguing about what Kagura is saying… "She's marrying Hyuuga Neji because you're into someone now! So let her marry him!"

Sasuke is about to say something when Sakura gestured him not to. She walked towards Kagura with a smile. "Do you think I'm a slut?" she asked in a calm voice…

Kagura raised her eyebrow and smirked evilly… "Hell yeah! Look at you! You're seducing Hyuuga Neji to—"

…

_**PAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…

SILENCE…

…

…

…

_**Ting! ting! ting!**_

…

_**Referee: Ooh! What a punch! A very solid and very powerful right hook from Haruno Sakura!!!! Yeeeeey!**_

…

_**Ting! ting! ting!**_

A pause… Sakura's right fist on Kagura's left cheek. Sakura's eyes were in fire while Kagura's eyes were… well… as wide as saucers… O.O

Everybody in the chapel except Sakura's friends jaw dropped—as well as Neji, Tsunade and Sai…

…

If a moviegoer will rate this scene… well, five buckets of popcorn…

…

So… back to reality…

…

…

Sakura pulled back her fist and Kagura flew backwards. Destination: the chapel's door. Everybody's head trailed her 'fly' to the door…

"Huh… who do you think you are to call me a slut…?"

Tsunade smirked on her seat. "Ooh… monstrous slut!"

Sasuke smirked. "As violent as before…" Sai regained his composure by lifting his jaw upward… "ehem!" He cleared his voice… he asked for the fourth time…

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Hyuuga Neji as your wedded school husband?"

…

…

She looked at him again… to his onyx eyes…

…

…

You're my best friend.

I'm your best friend.

…

…

I love you.

…

…

But you love me not.

…

…

'_Don't look at me like that…' _Sasuke thought

…

…

'_May I just look at you like this forever?' _She thought…

…

…

She longed to hear somebody saying 'I love you' to her… every girl does.

…

But not from anybody other than him…

…

'_Say you love me too Sasuke…'_

…

'_I want to say I love you, Sakura.'_

…

…

'_Say it. Like Neji did…'_

…

…

'_I wish I can say that like Neji…'_

…

…

'_I'm waiting…'_

…

…

'_Just wait…'_

…

…

'_Say it now…'_

…

…

'_I can't.'_

…

…

'_Sasuke…'_

…

…

"Sakura…" He called her name softly that broke the silence. She flinched. _'Is he going to—?"_

"Whoah, whoah…" a voice from behind was heard. Everybody looked. The person grinned idiotically then ran towards Sakura… "Teme…" he called.

"Dobe…"

He grinned then carried Sakura on his shoulders. You know… I mean he carried Sakura on his right shoulder, like carrying a sack of rice… "Hey! Naru—"

Naruto positioned her on Sasuke's horse… in front of the black-haired boy. Sakura is now lying on Sasuke's arms. "What do you think you're doing?" Neji raised his voice. Naruto glared at him and looked at Sasuke as if he heard nothing.

"Just take her far away from here…" he said. Sasuke smiled. Sasuke kicked the horse lightly making the horse walk.

She looked at him…

He looked at her—and smiled.

"Why are you always ruining my moment?"

…

"…" He didn't answer

"The shooting star at the practice, the bicycle, the opening number and now the wedding! What are you planning?!"

…

…

…

"I think I was born to do it…" He answered. She started to cry. She's expecting some answer…

…

…

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji asked and grasp the horse's rope tight, stopping it from walking.

…

…

Sasuke glared at him

…

Neji did the same…

…

"Asking me where? Saving my bride…" he then kicked the horse and the horse ran. His black robe designed with red clouds flew with Sakura's white long veil. He lowered his hat with his right hand and smiled.

He threw something to Neji… "…and oh, before I forget, see for yourself what comes first before 0012…"

"Hyaaaaaaaaah!" the horse ran fast and disappeared in their sight in a matter of time.

…

…

Tsunade smiled as well as Ino, Tenten, Temari, and the boys… Neji looked down on the thing that Sasuke threw to him. A pink card…

…

…

He held it with his right hand…

…

…

…

He looked at it…

…

…

And saw 0011…

…

…

Sakura looked at Sasuke while riding the horse… Sasuke noticed it and paid a glance at her… "What? He asked then he looked back on the way…

Sakura's eyes watered…

She hated him for that.

"I hate you for that!"

Sasuke didn't look at her. He never said a word. Sakura raised herself a little and sent light and weak punches on Sasuke's chest.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

She cried. Her tears damped Sasuke's clothes but what is more devastating is that—it rained his heart.

"I hate you, Sasuke!"

"I hate—"

"Why?" He asked in a monotone. "Why do you hate me?" he continued. Sakura looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The horse is still running in a fast pace…

She hates him because he is doing nothing.

He said nothing.

Just hints but somehow, those things proved her wrong.

He doesn't like her.

"…" she didn't answer…

"Hooooah!" The horse stopped. Sakura looked around. There are many trees and an abandoned structure. Sasuke let Sakura go down the horse first and after tying the horse in a tree, he caught Sakura's wrist and dragged her inside the edifice.

Sakura looked around the old place. There were shattered mosaic windows, old seats and aged cenotaphs. "Where are we?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "On a country church…"

"What are we doing here?"

"Marrying you…"

They went to the altar of the old church. The place is dark but the spot they're standing into is lighted by an old mosaic widow with green, yellow, blue and red colors. Sasuke faced her. She looked at him.

Sasuke then held a ring with a black gemstone on the center the light coming from the window revealed the gemstone's different band of colors. She assumed its onyx.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Uchiha Sasuke as your wedded school husband?" he said imitating Sai's voice and accent. Sakura giggled. "I do!" She answered and Sasuke slipped the ring on Sakura's finger.

She then smiled. She got her cellphone and detached a circular object from the decorative key chains hanging from it. It was a sliver ring.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, accept me, Haruno Sakura as your wedded school wife?"

…

…

He smiled. "Maybe…"

_**Bam!!!!!!!!!**_

Sasuke kneaded his head… "Just kidding..."

…

…

"I do…"

…

She smiled and slipped the ring on Sasuke's ring finger.

Their love was different.

…

It was weird.

…

A girl.

…

A boy.

…

What's weird about it?

…

"Why did you marry me Sasuke?"

'_Say you love me…'_

…

'_I love you.'_

…

'_Say it.'_

…

'_I can't.'_

…

…

'_I'm waiting.'_

…

'_Just wait.'_

…

"Because I promised to do so… that's all." He said walking away… Sakura's smile faded.

_Because it's a promise?_

…

_I pray it's not just a promise…_

…

'_Do you love me, Sasuke…?'_

…

'_I love you.'_

…

'_I think somehow…'_

…

A girl.

…

A boy.

…

What's weird about it?

…

They love each other secretly.

…

Sakura ran after him… "Matte!"

_His smile…_

_His actions…_

_His words…_

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

'_Something's telling me maybe he loves me too…'_

Sasuke helped Sakura get up on the horse. She looked at him. He blushed secretly and wore his hat. _'Some things are better left unsaid…' _He thought.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked with a smile. "Anywhere you want, sir!" she grinned. "And what's with the weird get up?"

"knight in a shining armor?" she added

"A farmer with a horse…" he laughed. She laughed. How she wished they could stay like that forever…

'_I'm waiting...'_

…

'_Just wait.'_

**--notes—**

Aww… what was that? He still didn't tell her! I hate guys like that. They're making us wait! Oh well, that's for the 16th chapter of Hamlet and Juliet… it's not yet the ending minna-san! Hmm… well, I should do my project now in English!

Thanks for reading!

**Ja ne!**

**-angel moO-**


	17. shave our son's eyebrows!

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **Ooh… 135 reviews… it's not bad for me guys!… (Waaaaaah! I want to thank you all for the reviews!!!!) well, I noticed that I got thousands of hits but why do others don't leave a review? I can't force everyone but you know, I love reading them! (and I loved the reviewers…) hm… well, gotta start the next chapter… it's just a side story… so we can have a time-out on the suspense and the competition… let's see how the two 'newly-married' first met…

Oh… I feel cold today… (wahhhh!) no! this can't happen! I can't have a fever coz fever sucks so much time in bed but… (holds my forehead) I feel sick!

_alana124pyro__-san: _Ahh… so you're not mad? I thought you were… (Sighs…) thanks for the review! I really enjoyed reading your comments… besides... It's long! Love it! Hehehe! Thanks a lot! (and I like the 'holy shitaki mushroom' thing huh… it's cool! Hehehe…)

_uchihasakura285__-san: yah!!! He's an idiot! I hate those kinds of boys! But let's wait for him…. Maybe he's saving the best for last! (we don't know!) thanks for the review!_

_sakurapearl222__-san: Anno… it's not the last… the play hasn't preformed yet. (remember? The romeo and Juliet thing?) do you want this story to end? (sniff) but thinking of the ending makes goosebumps appear on my skin! Jeez… you sure have to wait for the ending… it's not what you think it is… thanks for the review!_

_SakuraUchiha14__-san: Whoah… easy girl… your heart! You can punch Sasuke if you like…hehe thank u for reviewing!_

_'GOTH Lolita27'__-san: wow! We do have the same taste! (hehe) I love guys who are cold and mysterious… ooh… I think they're sexy… (especially sasuke!)_

_For those who reads hamlet and Juliet… just leave even a single review so I will know who you are and thank you… (well, I thank all of you in advance…)_

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

…

…

**--Act 07: shave our son's eyebrows!--**

**(The devil's promise to an angel: a side story)**

…

The horse runs fast.

Wind soothes her troubled heart.

His face hits the afternoon breeze.

She looked at him.

He looks on the way.

She smiled.

He looked on the way.

She smiled.

"What?" He paid a glance at her for a while… she flinched. "Nothing…"

…

…

SILENCE…

…

…

"Sakura…" he called her name… She didn't pay attention. Well, she intended to.

"Oi..." He called her again but she looked at the sky as if she heard nothing… Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked with an annoyed expression in his face. "Hmm… let's see…"

"Tch, just say a destination, Madam…"

"Whoah… what a polite boy!" She pinched Sasuke's cheeks and pulled it, making a funny face… "ahaha… look at you Sasuke! You looked like Naruto!"

"Lhet gwo of mhy fcezzz…" He tried to make the words clear but he can't. Sakura is still holding his cheek.

Sakura laughed and let go of Sasuke's face. She smiled at him. "At the mall."

"What? With that dress and the horse?"

"uhumn…" She nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hn."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaah!" he kicked the horse so it will run fast for them to be at the mall immediately. When they arrived at the mall's parking space, the guards blocked them.

"No animals allowed, sir."

Sasuke glared at the guard. The guard glared back. "Hn… annoying. Don't you know me?"

"Know you? Why? Who are you?"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blinked. _'What's going on here?'_

"I'm U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke…" he said, emphasizing his whole name. The guard was startled. "S-sorry sir!" He didn't know what to do. He let the horse pass as the guard vowed onto them. Sasuke helped Sakura go down the horse and entered the mall.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun… is your name that horrible?" Sakura knew that the Uchiha family holds the biggest shares in that mall and Sasuke's family is as famous as the Hyuugas in business matters.

"Hn."

"Hey! I'm askin—"

"What do you want to do?"

"Why? Your treat?" she embraced Sasuke's arm… "I think you should treat your wife on your wedding day…" She added. Sasuke looked back for her not to see that he is blushing.

While walking they passed by a kids' salon. She smiled. "Sasuke-kun…" she called him while pulling his sleeves. He looked at her. "Remember that salon?" She pointed the store.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow…

He doesn't get it.

She grinned at him…

He looked closely.

He read the store name: "Kiddie Hair Land"

Sakura's grin grew wider…

'_Hey what's with the Kiddie Hair—wait...'_

He froze. Then blushed.

"Remember?" Sakura asked with an idiotic smile plastered on her face. Sasuke looked away—ashamed. Sakura and Sasuke were friends since childhood so she knew him better than any of their classmates.

_10 years ago… _

_Sasuke was 6. She was 5. Two days before their kindergarten graduation…_

_The Kiddie Hair Land is not the hair that you think or something._

_And not also the 'hair land' that you think… _

_It's where little kids have their haircut. There were beautiful and colorful mobiles hanging on the ceiling, a television near the mirror and a very cute atmosphere for little children…_

_Sakura was there. Sitting on a mini-barber's chair, having her haircut._

"_Hmmm… your mother went shopping, sweetie… just behave there okay?" an employee told her… she's the one that attends to Sakura…_

"_Hmm… just wait there okay, your haircut is not yet finished." The woman left. _

_Sakura stared at the mirror. She tilted her head sideways, seeing that her haircut on the left side is much shorter than the right side. _

_She smiled._

_An idiotic smile. "Mama said I'm cute…" she praised herself._

…

…

_**Kliiiiiing! Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiing! **__The catchy sound of the Kiddie Hair Land door… The door has a cute wind chime that signals the employees that they have a new customer. _

_Sakura saw who entered by looking at the mirror._

_A small, handsome boy. 'hey, he's familiar…'_

_The employees inside vowed at the boy. He had no companions. "Ohayo, Sasuke-sama…" a lady greeted him._

"_Hn." He rolled his eyes and glared at the lady._

"_Bad boy…" Sakura hissed_

"_Where's your papa Sasuke-sama?" another woman asked._

"_He's in the other store, visiting our employees…" he answered with a bored tone. "I want a haircut."_

_Sakura frowned. She doesn't like this boy. He's windy! _

"_But Sasuke-sama, we don't know if your father will—"_

"_I said I want my hair to be cut. Now." He commanded. _

_Wow._

_Sakura's lips made an 'oh' _

_Cool! Cool bad devil!_

_Sasuke sat in the small barber's chair beside Sakura. They shared the same mirror. Sasuke glared at her. She glared back._

"_Oi." Sakura called her_

_Sasuke looked at her—face blank. _

"…"

"_I'm calling you!" Sakura shouted with a high pitch. The little Sasuke yawned. "What's your name?!" she asked._

"_Handsome." He said flatly. Sakura's eyes popped out. "What?" _

_He then looked at her. "Ugly girl."_

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Let's have a haircut today!" She dragged him inside the Kiddie Hair Land… Sasuke is trying to stop her by sticking (yeah… sticking) his feet on the ground… like a child going to the dentist…

"Sakura!"

She giggled… "Afraid of the razor?"

"I don't want to go in there!"

_**Kliiiiiiing! Kliiiiiiiiiiing! **_The store's wind chime on the door moved. Everybody inside, even the kids looked at the people who entered.

An old lady saw them. She chuckled. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama…" She then smiled naughtily "Want a haircut?"

_He then looked at her. "Ugly girl."_

_The little pink-haired girl scowled. "Who's ugly?!"_

"_you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Are ya' blind? Look at the mirror and see for yourself"_

_Sakura's eyes were flooded by tears. She started crying "But mommy said I'm cute!"_

_Sasuke looked at the table near the lampshade… he grabbed the ball and hit Sakura's forehead with it. It left a red mark. __**Pook! **__It left a big red hitch mark…_

"_Your mama is a liar." _

_Sakura cried._

_Sasuke laughed evilly… _

_The crying little Sakura stood up from the barber's chair and pumped the lever on the lower part of the chair elevating Sasuke…_

_Sasuke trembled. He's afraid of heights…_

"_Wh-what are ya' doing?"_

"_lifting up the handsome!" She then laughed. Sasuke lowered his body and tried to pull Sakura's hair "Get me down! Get me down!" he shouted._

_Sakura resisted and shoved Sasuke's hands away but he didn't stop so she looked for anything… anything to make him stop. She grabbed something hanging near the mirror and turned it on…_

_Sasuke's face is near hers. He's scratching her face "Get me down! Get me down!" he repeatedly shouted with his small voice_

"_Go away! Let go of me!" Sakura fought Sasuke's hands…_

_**Bzzzzzzzzz…. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. **__The razor was on._

"_Get me down! Get me down!" Sasuke's face leaned down, facing her._

"_Go away! Let go of me!" Sakura fought Sasuke's hands…_

…

…

_**Bzzzzzzzzz…. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….**_

…

__

_**Bzzzzzzzzz…. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….**_

…

…

"_Get me down! Get me down!"_

_Sakura then accidentally…_

"_wahaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Daddy!" he shouted._

"_Sasuke-sama!" the lady ran towards him. "Who did this to you?" _

_Sasuke looked around. The girl wasn't there anymore. He cried. And cried… and cried._

…

…

_**Click!**_

_On their graduation picture, Sakura's hair is uneven in cut. The left part is short while the right part was long. The cute little girl had scratched in her face. She was frowning in the picture, with her lips as long as a duck's beak. _

'_Mommy! I don't like my hair!' maybe that's what she is trying to tell._

_**Click! Click! Click!**_

_If Sakura had her hair in an uneven cut well check this out!_

"_Sasuke-sama! Look at the camera!" The photographer said to the hiding little Sasuke behind the chair… two men in black went and made him sit on the chair. _

_He cried. _

_**Click!**_

_On Sasuke's Kindergarten picture…_

…

_He has no brows._

…

…

_He actually has… but only half. The one and a half? Oh well, it was shaved by Sakura using the razor…_

…

…

_And his hair? Well, it has a straight white stripe—like the globe's equator with uneven cuts. It looks as if an old lawn mower passed his head. His bangs? One is short, one is long. _

…

…

_On his picture, he was crying… his mouth wide open revealing his four big front teeth._

…

…

_And he became the student of the year in their yearbook. _

…

…

Sakura is still laughing while walking with Sasuke… Sasuke rolled his eyes… "What are you laughing at?" he growled.

She stopped laughing upon remembering something. For so long, she forgot that event… "Do you remember what I said here? Sasuke pointed at the small Ferris wheel at the mall's atrium.

"Hmm… kind of?"

"Hn, never mind that… c'mon, let's eat… ugly." Sasuke held her right wrist and started walking. She is still looking at the Ferris wheel…

"He said there?"

_After their graduation ceremony (Kindergarten graduation) Sakura and her mother went to the mall. Her mother will treat her. _

"_Sakura, I'll just go to the department store okay? I'll get your present." Her mother waved at her. "Just stay there, honey!"_

"_Hai… okaa-chan…" Sakura then sat at the bench near the Ferris wheel… She's eating a big pink cotton candy. She wears a white dress with angel's wings at her back. _

_Someone's coming… but she can't see it, the cotton candy's too big, it blocks her face… then to her surprise, the cotton candy is already in her face…_

_She looked who did it._

_He smiled…a sinister insane smile._

_She frowned. Her eyes began to water…_

"_Wahahah!" the boy laughed. _

_She raised an eyebrow "Who are you?" she asked the boy. She don't know this devil. Yeah. Literally, devil. The boy wears a red spandex, black boots, well, a red spandex for the head…_

…_a big fork…_

…

…

_And two red horns._

…

"_ahahahaha! A devil!" she laughed. The boy puffed his cheeks with air. "Hn. What's funny?"_

_The little Sakura stopped laughing. "Hn?" _

_She looked at the boy. The boy lowered his head… hiding his face… Sakura lowered her body and trailed a look on the boy…_

…

…

"…"

_She saw…_

…

_A boy…_

…

…

_With no brows._

…

"_Ahahahahaha! Oi Handsome! How are you?" she greeted tapping his back hard—making his face hit the floor. Upon hitting the floor, the on switches of the horns were moved so it…_

…

…

"_Ooh! Sugoi! Sugoi!" she clasp her hands "Horns with lights! Whoah! Coolness! Awesomeness! The little Sasuke stood up and proudly said: "Yeah! I'm the only one who got this cool devil costume!"_

"_Where did you buy that? I want that too!"_

"_Hn. It's my onii-chan's gift for me."_

"_Ooh!"_

_He looked angrily at her. "I'll make you pay for doing this on my brows!" He then started to chase her with his big devil fork…_

"_Whaaaa! Okaa-san!!!" Sakura ran to the Ferris wheel and rode one. Sasuke wasn't able to enter her cell but he managed to enter the next one. _

_He shouted "I'll make you pay for this, ugly!" She grinned "If you can handsome!"_

_Sasuke tried to reach Sakura with his fork but he can't. "I knooow nooow!" He shouted with his little cute voice. "I'll be the one to cut your hair and your son's too!"_

_She raised an eyebrow "My son's?!" she shouted "Yeah! Your son's! I'll shave his eyebrows too!"_

_She grinned idiotically "How will you do that?!" she looked up. Sasuke's cell is above hers now. _

…

…

"_I'll marry you when we grow up!" he said with his horns lightning…_

_She laughed. "Okay! Shave our son's eyebrows someday!" she saw him smile. _

_Whoah._

_He's cute when he smiles like that—even without his eyebrows._

Sakura blushed upon remembering those things. She forgot that! Anyway, she's just five then… How she wished Sasuke will say that again.

_It's just a child's play…_

_That promise meant nothing to him now…_

_A devil's promise…_

…

_To a little angel…_

…

…

"Anno… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He looked at her. "Can I ask you a favor?" she then grinned idiotically at him.

…

…

"This is the end…"

…

…

"No! Don't leave me!"

…

…

"I… I love you!"

…

…

"I'm dying. You can't say that…"

"But I love you!"

…

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This sucks. He sighed before placing popcorns on his mouth. "How lame…" he yawned.

"Ne, just keep quiet there…!" Sakura said angrily then smiled when she faced the screen again.

He ended up in the cinema with Sakura. Though he tried to insist that they must watch Die Hard 4.0, he still lost. Now he is here, sitting in a chair, holding a big bucket of popcorn (cheese flavor) and watching a movie… a drama… entitled "When we die"

Hell yeah… he'll die if he's going to watch this. It's about a girl and her best friend. They fell in love with each other and boom! There goes the drama! They're in the middle of the film… the man is trying to confess to the girl.

Wait.

Confess?

Best friend?

"I have known you since we were young…" the main character said. Sasuke froze. _What the..?_

"I want you to know that…" the man continued. Sasuke turned his head sideward slowly like a robot ((with the imaginary creaking sound))

He saw Sakura tearing up.

He turned his head to the screen… _this sucks…_

"Sakura… let's go…" he said never looking at her. Sakura didn't retort.

"Sakura… I don't like to watch this one!"

_**Bam!!!!!!!!!**_

"Just sit there! You'll like this one!" she said never taking away her look on the screen… Sasuke rolled his eyes… then looked at the screen.

…

…

_After 45 minutes…_

…

Sakura stretched her arms… "Wow! That's touching!" She then wiped her swollen eyes that were very red. She cried the whole movie!

"You know what Sasuke-kun, I heard someone weeping near us a while—"She stopped when she looked at Sasuke…

…

…

He looked away…

…

…

Sakura moved to Sasuke's right where he moved his head.

He moved his way to his left… Sakura ran and looked at him…

…

…

She laughed.

…

…

He covered his eyes…

…

…

She held Sasuke's hands and put them down… she laughed again.

…

"Hn."

…

…

"I thought… hahah… I thought you don't like watching drama!" She said in between laughs.

Why is she laughing? Look at Sasuke… (Sasuke will turn around, his back facing us…) "Oi! Sasuke! face us!" (Faces us… slowly…) There! (te-nen!) His eyes were bulging! More swollen than Sakura's!

"Why did you cry?" She asked giggling a bit…

"Hn. The film was touching…" he walked away. Sakura smiled. Sasuke is not what others think he is. He is not that cold-hearted. He is kind and gentle. He just needs attention and care.

Sakura ran after her… "Sasuke! matte!"

…

He didn't look back.

…

"Oi! Handsome!" She laughed. He glared at her. "No brow! Hehehe…" She mocked him more. He raised an eyebrow and pointed it.

"See this? I have them now!"

(wink! Wink!) Sakura stared blankly

…

…

And smiled like a child. "Then I'll shave them for you!"

…

"Hn… Come on! I'll ride you home…"

"I'm thinking if your horse will be cuter if we will shave its mane too!"

"Hn! Get lost!"

"Eh? You're so mean!"

…

…

They're already riding he horse… She smiled while looking at him. She remembered what Sasuke said to her years ago…

"_I'll marry you when we grow up!"_

…

…

She then looked at her hand… there, she wears Sasuke's wedding ring for her… the horse stopped at her apartment. Sasuke let her get down the horse. She raised a brow when she saw the lights were on inside her house…

"Gotta go…" Sasuke said. She looked up at him. "Thanks…"

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" the horse started to run. "Take care!" She waved him goodbye.

She quickly ran into her apartment and when she opened the door, she saw a lady in the kitchen.

"Sakura… glad you're home now…" a voice from the kitchen spoke. She looked there and saw a woman at her mother's age… "Aunt Yume?"

**--notes—**

That's for hamlet and juliet's act 7. Have you imagined what will Sasuke look like when sakura sahved his eyebrows? Hehehe… I bet he's still handsome. Wonder why Sakura's auntie is at their house? Hmm… just see next chappie… oh well… I'm feeling sick! Grrrrrrr! I don't want to be sick! Just pray I don't get sick so I can update soon! Leave a review if you like… I know this chapter is some kind of you know... out of this world… but I just remembered those things a while ago. I'm sorry for that…

Thanks for reading!

**Ja ne!**

**-angel moO-**


	18. unfair deceit

**Hamlet and Juliet**

**Author's notes: **Hi there! It's quite a long time since the last update, ne? Anno… it's because of our school projects!!! Grrrrr it felt like I've been working on those projects and physics presentation forever! But thank God, I finished all of them… well… it's time for me to finish this one… this chapter of Hamlet and Juliet (I woke up early for this…)

_Standard disclaimers applied_

…

**--Act 08 Scene 1: Unfair Deceit—**

…

"Have you eaten your dinner?" the red-haired woman asked her. She is Yume, Sakura's aunt. She became her legal guardian after the death of Sakura's parents. She's a rich lady for she's a general manager of a big company so no wonder she can support all of Sakura's financial needs.

"Hai…" Sakura answered while making her way on her room. She suddenly stopped when she remembered asking her auntie. "By the way, why are you here auntie?" she asked.

"Just stopping by my little Sakura…" the lady shrugged while sitting at the dining table. Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She's not convinced that her auntie will stay in a little apartment with her for no reason.

The lady looked at her "What's with that costume?" she asked upon seeing her in a white medieval dress. Sakura started walking upstairs "Just for school projects or something…" she answered before entering her room.

Yume is a single lady. She's not yet married so she doesn't have a child on her own. She treated Sakura like one but it reminded Sakura of something her aunt Yume said before when the lady started supported her…

…

…

_At school… the next day…_

"Ohayo Sakura-chyaaaaaaan!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes upon hearing that loud noise… "What happened last night huh?" The blonde boy asked with glittering eyes…

"Nothing… we went home…" she answered followed by a deep sigh. "Hmf! You're so mean… oh well, it turned out right isn't it? Well… have you finished all of our projects?"

Sakura flinched and slapped her forehead hard "Oh! I forgot!" she then rushed writing on her unfinished project.

…

…

"Ino… may I borrow a ruler?" She asked, not looking at Ino but stayed focused on her project. She never heard an answer… "Ino…" she called her again. This time, when she heard no response, she looked at the row in front of her…

Their adviser changed the sitting arrangement and she prayed that Ino may not end up sitting beside Midori. Why? Midori is the "best friend of all" in their class… she was Ino's best friend when they were in their second year in high school… you know, she's the one Ino hangs along with during recess and free time that time…

She's jealous of Midori…

…

Well, Sakura is a girl of jealousy.

…

Midori can make Ino laugh loud.

…

She can't do that…

…

Sakura rolled her eyes upon hearing Midori and Ino laugh… it hurt her eardrum so much… as well as her feelings… it only made feel that Ino is happier being with Midori than her… _Then go ahead… just stay with her…! _She thought angrily… anyway, she's not in the mood to be 'understanding' this time… it happened so many times and jealousy, in Sakura's point of view, sucks…

She hated that feeling of being left behind because someone chose the other than her…

…

And it hurts like hell…

…

That day passed that Ino didn't talked to her… just laughing with that Midori. Its afternoon already, minutes away from the dismissal when their adviser came to announce the ranking…

"Okay… rank 21 is Sakura…" Sakura didn't have any reaction… she's not in the mood to react anyway… but what she heard next had her react the different way…

"Ino, you ranked 24…"

"What?!" Ino reacted then whined to Midori some kind of "Hmp! It's annoying! I don't know why I flunked like that?!"

Sakura heard that. Ino, last grading, ranks 16 last time. Last year, she's included in the academic excellence while Sakura is in the academic achievers list. Hinata got the no. 30 spot and Tenten got the 17th…

Academically speaking, Ino was the smartest among the four but now, she ranked that low in the class…

She kept on whining to Midori about her ranking…

_As if she's blaming us…_

_That because she decided to join a group of lazy ladies, we infected her with our dumbness…_

Ino is the most industrious among the four, she does her projects early so she doesn't need to rush in school just to pass a 'just-to-have' project… one time, Ino's notebook was marked late because Hinata borrowed it considering the fact that it's already complete…

That afternoon, before going home, Ino said goodbye only to Midori and never said a word to Sakura, Hinata or even Tenten…

_She's really blaming us!_

It infuriated Sakura's temper… she can't believe that Ino is like that… if grades matter to Ino, then go with someone smart and hard-working… maybe they can infect her with their wit.

Sakura grabbed her bag and saw Sasuke. Sasuke never said a word and courtly bowed to her… "Maybe he had a practice…" Sakura whispered. Anyway, she's not in the good mood to chat with Sasuke today…

…

…

It's already late because she attended first her weekly practice in the drama club. She is walking alone at the park. Green grass caressed her feet tired from walking and she can see the sun setting behind the mountain, clouds were scattered as if sheets of cotton in the sky. While looking above, she heard footsteps approaching…

She looked where the sound came from…

"Hi there Juliet…" Kagura said with an evil smile. She's holding a baseball bat made of heavy metal with its edge buried on the field. Kagura's hand is on the other side, holding the rim with ease with the other hand on her waist.

"What do you want? Another black eye?" Sakura asked in a low mocking tone… she's not in the mood today to have a fight with some sort of 'I-love-Sasuke-sama-very-much' fan girl…

She smirked "What do I want?" Kagura smiled sinisterly…

…

…

The sky began to dark…

…

Stars were shining…

…

Sakura saw how light disappeared on Kagura's face while the cold evening wind blew her long hair…

…

…

Darkness all around.

…

…

Streetlights began to flicker…

…

…

"It's what do _WE_ want…" she emphasized the word we and upon saying this, 6 other girls showed themselves from hiding behind the trees around.

Sakura dropped her shoulder bag and made it into her fighting stance "You can't just topple me down as easy as you wish…" she said in an infuriated tone.

"Oh really?" Kagura snapped her fingers and the six girls charged towards Sakura…

…

…

"Sasuke-dono, dinner's ready…" Shouta, Sasuke's personal assistant, said after entering the room of the raven-haired young master of the Uchiha Clan

"Hai…" he said in a low tone while looking at his big window. "Shouta…"

"Hai, Sasuke-dono…" he answered courtly "Charge my phone… just make sure you will set the ringing volume into maximum level so I will hear if someone will call…"

"Hai Sasuke-dono… your father wants to meet you at the dining hall…" with that, Sasuke went to the dining hall of their house leaving Shouta on his room to charge his phone. Shouta plugged the phone to its charger when he heard someone calling him…

"Shouta! Go to the dining hall with Sasuke-dono!!!!" a servant commanded. "Hai! Hai!!!" with that, Shouta went outside the room.

…

…

"Hyaaaaaaah!!!!!" A tall girl charged a right hook at Sakura, she dodged it quickly but to her surprise, there's another girl charging towards her. It's a blue-haired girl with short bangs.

The said girl lashed out at her. She dodged her fist, barely missing the strong punch. Sakura kicked the girl's stomach upon seeing the opening on the lower abdomen of her opponent. The blue-haired girl flew meters away from the impact.

Kagura, while watching from a distance raised a brow. _So this girl's a fighter, huh…_

The offensive of the remaining girls increased as two of them simultaneously charged towards Sakura. Sakura aimed for the first girl's abdomen by a very solid knee thump and when the second girl observed the opening, she aimed for Sakura's ankle and made a lower kick on Sakura's left foot.

A loud thud was heard when Sakura fell on the ground but stood up to regain her composure. She charged on the girl who kicked her and gave her an uppercut in full force.

"Huh…huh…" Sakura can't say something… she's catching her breath…

The girls who were down minutes ago stood up and are ready to fight her again… "My girls are strong. They're the best on our underground group…" Kagura said with an insane smile and freak look on her eyes…

Sakura moved several steps backward bending her right hand on her back. She got her cell phone there and will try to call Ino but…

Her eyes narrowed upon the idea _'She's still blaming us… its better if she'll stay away on my fight…' _The girls were stepping forward towards Sakura and she can't think of anyone who can help her…

…

…

_Sasuke!_

…

She pressed Sasuke's mobile number on her keypad and waited for the answer… she stepped backward, beside her bag and things…

The phone's loud speaker is on so she can hear Sasuke's phone ringing…

…

…

"I'm here Oto-san…" Sasuke courtly bowed at his father and mother then sat on the dining chair opposite to Itachi.

"I want to discuss something to you…" his father said. While things are happening at the dining table, little did he knew that his phone is ringing but it's in the silent mode… it was Sakura calling…

He gestured Shouta to come near him and the tenant complied. "Get my phone…" he whispered and Shouta went to his room.

…

…

When she dialed Sasuke's number for the fourth time and never answered, she dropped the phone completely and started to dodge and evade the punches thrown towards her… she was hit several times in the face and in the abdomen area but she kept her composure for Kagura not to see that she was badly hurt.

Out of six girls, she succeed to make two of them sleep in the ground grass while the four are already weakening. Though she's a strong girl, one vs. six is not fair… she's weakening now and will fall anytime soon…

"You're a combatant bastard huh?" a girl commented. Sakura smirked while wiping out the blood trickling on her lips. Then the blonde girl charged at Sakura, when she was about to block it, somebody caught her arms and held them tight. She can't move so she was hit by that strong punch. Blood blistered and scattered on Sakura's cheeks.

She took all of the punches and kicks after being caught for she never knew how many times and how painful it is. All she knew is her eyes were nearly closing and her body can't move anymore. Suddenly the girls stopped punching and kicking her. She moved her head weakly and saw Kagura approaching.

She smirked. "30 minutes of non-stop fight? How lame…" she lifted the baseball bat "How dare you to punch me and embarrass me in front of Sasuke-my-love?" her eyes sparked with evil…

…

…

Shouta lent the cellphone to Sasuke. He looked at it and saw 5 missed calls registered on Sakura's number. He's wondering why but it's the first time that she tried to call him many times. Maybe it's a serious matter this time.

He quickly stood up. "Sorry father but I have to go…"

"Sasuke! I'm not yet finished talking here!" His father opposed upon Sasuke's action. His father is about to go after Sasuke when his mother stopped him. "Let him go." she said…

…

…

She lifted the baseball bat… she's planning to hit Sakura but the pink-haired girl stretched her legs and landed a strong kick on Kagura's hands making the baseball bat drop.

The six girls went to check for Kagura and Sakura made it into her fighting stance… her eyes flared with anger…

Sakura was snapped on her thoughts when she was punched on the right cheek. She kicked the girl who punched her and landed another powerful uppercut on the other one.

The fight took another 15 minutes when only the four of them were standing: Kagura, Sakura and two girls. Kagura remained unharmed while Sakura got the most serious damage. One girl tried to give Sakura a blow on her stomach but she blocked it with her hand. The other one kicked Sakura's legs making her kneel in the ground.

"Ahahaha!" Kagura laughed evilly. Sakura looked at her. "Ooh! Scary!!! What will you do to me? Punch me?" Kagura lifted the baseball bat…

…

…

…

_Help…_

…

…

_Sa…_

…

…

_Sasuke…_

…

…

…

"Take this!!!!!" Kagura is about to hit Sakura when…

…

The bat was about to hit Sakura when a strong hand gripped it…

…

…

A slightly strong breeze blew making Sakura's locks block her sight for a while. She wanted to tuck them in place but she can't move even a single finger.

…

_Sasuke?_

…

"You…you're—" Kagura muttered while the baseball bat remained hanging in thin air. The tight grip of the person who saved Sakura tighten even more, it was evident on the person's hand. The streetlights flickered again… only the sounds of crickets are heard.

…

…

"Why are you here?" Kagura lowered the baseball bat. "What are you doing here?" she repeated. The man smirked. "One versus seven? Isn't it unfair?"

Sakura can't see who is talking… blood and some pink locks hindering the sight of the person. "I'm here to fight with her if you won't mind…"

Sakura was able to move a little and looked at the person carefully… "You're—"

…

…

Streetlights flickered. Night breeze blew…

…

…

The boy smirked.

…

…

His hair danced with the wind. His hold on the baseball bat tightened. "N-Neji…" Sakura muttered. Neji flashed a cool smile at her then glared at Kagura. "Do you want this bat to hit you instead?" he warned.

The other two girls charged at him and Neji knocked the two without any hustle. Kagura moved few steps backward with her eyes wide open "Y-you! You should not fight with helpless girls, you moron!"

"Then you shouldn't fight with her instead…" He stepped forward, frightening Kagura. She kicked the knocked girls waking them up. They were about to charge when Neji got on his fighting stance. Sakura saw it and she knew that Neji is one hell of a martial artist. These girls will never have a chance to land even a single punch on him.

The girls are charging.

Neji clenched his fist, ready to fight.

…

…

She doesn't want this to happen… fights must be ended and it will be unfair to Neji to fight on her side. Everything went in slow motion. Sakura looked at Neji's back helplessly.

She tried to stand up on her feet but failed. Neji started to fight the girls charging towards him.

_No… don't fight them Neji-kun…_

One held another baseball bat and hit Neji at the back. Blood trickled on his lips and punched the girl who did it. He was about to land a punch on another girl when…

She managed to stand up and weakly ran towards him.

…

"…"

"Matte!!!" she shouted.

He stopped.

…

…

He looked at her. He saw a battered girl—the girl he learned to adore for a short period of time.

…

…

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" He heard someone charging at him. He landed a blow on the girl's abdomen and was about to land another punch when…

…

Sakura hugged him from his back that made his fist suspended in the air. Neji's features soften. He let go of his arm and moved his head to look at the girl on his back.

…

He saw watery green orbs. She's crying.

…

…

"Please… stop…" She whispered.

…

Her hands circled his strong body, feeling his heat and smelling his scent. Sakura closed her eyes… thinking what if this man is Sasuke…

…

…

Neji bowed and held Sakura's hand. "Gomen, Sakura…" Her knees weakened and fell. Neji hurriedly caught her with his strong arms. She smiled feebly. "Arigato…" she saw Sasuke behind Neji; even she herself is confused—maybe it's just her hallucination—after that, she lost consciousness.

'_Arigato… Sasuke-kun…'_

…

…

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked. The figure behind him glared at Neji's back. "She called for help…" He answered. It's not Sakura's hallucination or something—Sasuke is really there, behind Neji when she fell and saw everything.

Still kneeling, Neji looked at the person behind him. "Too late, Sasuke…" he then carried Sakura's unconscious limp body with his arms and stopped in front of a luxurious car with a driver… he looked back at Sasuke…

_Kagura was leaning on a wall when Neji saw her on his way to the office. He didn't pay attention at her but she greeted him. "Hi there, Neji…" he continued walking as if he heard nothing…_

"_Do you want to have her back?" she asked. That made him stop on his tracks. He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" _

_She sneered "Simple. Cooperate with me to have Sasuke and you'll have her in return…" he rolled his eyes "I don't trust you…"_

"_Really?" she said in a seductive tone…_

"I'll bring her home." Sasuke said flatly. Neji smiled mentally. "No." he placed Sakura inside the car and he turned to face Sasuke. "Finders keepers…"

"_I do have a plan…" Kagura said while twirling her hair with a finger. Evil intentions were evident with the dark look in her eyes and that sinister smile. _

"_I don't have time for—" _

"_We'll play finders keepers…" she smiled sinisterly. "I know you want her badly… just combine forces with me…"_

Neji entered the car and sat beside Sakura. He looked at Sasuke for the last time. Regret is all he can see on the raven-haired boy while clenching his fist. "Let's go…" he instructed his personal driver.

_He looked at her. She smiled—that 'fake' smile of hers. "We'll do our part this afternoon when she got all alone… you know, just beat her a little…"_

_Neji's eyes narrowed "Don't dare to hurt her or else—"Kagura laughed "Ooh! Scary! Easy dude, you'll be the hero afterwards…"_

_The girl walked around him "I know she'll be calling Sasuke for help but he'll never be in time because you'll be in the picture at the right place—in the right time…_

Neji laid Sakura's head on his lap. He stared at her for a long time. He did that little show to get her heart. It's not him… now he knew what real love can do…

He had been the school heartthrob for years, he had wealth, the looks and the guts… he had many fangirls ready to fight for him. For these past years, he had on different relationships, to a model, daughter of the ambassador, singer, and many more. All of them were pretty but Sakura—

"She's one of a kind…" he whispered while caressing her hair with his digits.

He'll do everything to get her.

He'll never give her to a person like Uchiha Sasuke—never.

This is fatal.

…

Obsession.

…

Infectious…

…

Deadly.

…

A love to kill—and worth dying.

…

_she's the one for me… _He thought.

…

He'll never let go. He'll do everything to get her heart—even if it meant to do thousands of unfair deceitful tactics. _I love you… and I know, you're the one meant for me…_

* * *

**Author's note: **Anno—I really sorry for the late update! Well, I wanted to thank Autumn-san for reminding me to do the updates… heheh… I was carried away by the essay competition I joined last Wednesday, it brought so much pressure on me! Well, I'll try to do the regular update 'angel moO's time' (I mean, the once in a week updates…) (and I also hope I will win on the said competition… but if I lost it's still okay… at least I joined for experience…)

**Additional: **well, you will notice that things are getting serious between Sakura, Sasuke and Neji… the story is near to reach its turning point and maybe the ending? Ooh! Thinking about the ending makes me shiver!!! I'm still thinking what ending to do… a happy one or a tragedy…well, I still dunno'… it depends on how things will go… (,)

Thanks for reading!

**Ja ne!**

-angel moO-


	19. tonight, tonight!

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

****Author's notes: **Anno… it's been a busy week and I saw the reviews… hmm… I know the fight scene sucks… it made me wonder if the story is already going nowhere or it's just that I really suck in terms of writing? Hmm… anyway, I'll still try to improve my writing… well, here's the next chapter of Hamlet and Juliet!

_**Standard disclaimers applied: I do not own Naruto as well as the song lyrics included on this chapter. (The song is great! one of my favorites…)**_

* * *

_I'll say "I love you" to the one I love...

* * *

__  
_

**--Act 8 Scene 2: tonight, tonight!--

* * *

**Silence. 

It could kill him in a matter of seconds.

"Too late, Sasuke…" Neji said in a flat voice as if mocking him that he came late.

Hell no. It can't be. Sasuke was never late for Sakura. He's always there to protect her, he's always at the right place and the right time when she needed him. He's an Uchiha. Uchiha's were never late.

He protected her secretly, always keeping an eye at her actions and saving the day when she's in trouble—he loves her secretly.

He's an Uchiha.

Uchiha's love is—

…

Is…

…

He gritted his teeth as he watched Neji carry Sakura into the car parked in front of them. "I'll bring her home." He said flatly. Anyway, that's all he could tell by that moment. He's speechless considering the fact that he came late when she needed him the most.

"No." Neji answered.

_What? _

Did he hear it right? He said no. yeah. Hell no.

He is his no.1 rival on Sakura's heart.

Sakura likes him.

She liked him—but that was two years ago.

Neji is the present—

…

—and he's the past.

…

Nothing more to argue. Sakura loved Neji by the time he realized that he loved her. Her feelings for him are now gone. Damn timing… his love life is messed up by the late realization.

Neji placed Sakura inside the car and he turned to face him. "Finders keepers…" Neji said to him as he entered the car and sat beside the battered, unconscious Sakura. He glared at Neji. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the smirk on his rival's lips.

He is Uchiha Sasuke.

No. He's not jealous.

Why would he, anyway?

…

Isn't it nice that Neji, Sakura's long time crush loves her now?

Damn.

Damn feelings…

_**Tuug-tuug… tuug-tuug…**_

It's the Uchiha heart that you can hear now, folks…

_**Tuug-tuug… tuug-tuug…**_

His heart that beats for her… but still, he's denying it.

_You love her…_

_You love her…_

_You love her…_

_No._

_You love her…_

_No._

_You're jealous._

_I'm not._

_You are._

_No._

_You want to say you love her, don't you?_

_No._

_Say you love her…_

_I can't _

_Tell him you love her more than he does._

_Shut up._

_Tell him… tell him you love her!_

_But she loves him!_

_How did you know?_

_She told me._

_She told you what?_

_She loves…_

He was snapped back to reality when he heard the car started and moved away. He clenched his fists tighter.

You're not jealous.

You're not… right?

You are Uchiha Sasuke.

It's not like you do love her or something…

You're not a loser.

He said you're late. Nah, he just came early.

Do you…

Do you love her?

That bastard. Are you sure you will just let him take Sakura into their house like that? It's really not a Sasuke-ish thing to do…

Wind blew his raven black hair, his long bangs covering his eyes as he trailed a look at the car by his head. He stared at the car blankly…

Silence.

Silence.

…

Silence that can kill.

…

It's killing him.

…

He protected her secretly, always keeping an eye at her actions and saving the day when she's in trouble—he loves her secretly.

He's an Uchiha.

Move now.

Move!

Do something!

Uchiha's love is—

is…

Move your feet…

Chase them…

Seize your love…

He ran at the place where he parked his motorcycle. He hurriedly turned in the engine and stepped on the clutch. Good thing he had his motorcycle with him when he went there. He speed up and chase after the car.

"Neji-sama, someone's following us." The driver told him. Neji looked behind and saw Sasuke in a motorcycle, chasing their car. "Bastard…" he hissed. He gestured the driver to speed up.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and looked at Neji. She saw a worried and infuriated look on his face. She did not speak because her body still aches. "Just go back to sleep, Sakura, we'll heal your wounds by the time we got home." He commanded.

Sasuke noticed the sudden acceleration of Neji's car. He picked up the pace and smirked mentally when he saw a traffic build-up near the crossing. Neji's car stopped so as Sasuke who stopped at the left side of the car.

Sasuke tapped the window. Sakura was stunned by the tapping sound. Neji held her head on his lap for her not to see who it is. _Just don't call her name Uchiha… _Neji knew that Sakura will go with Sasuke if she'll know that he's here. She was even murmuring words of thanks to Sasuke while she's sleeping—even before she lost consciousness, she thought he was Sasuke.

It was disappointing that the one she seeks for help in times of trouble was not him—Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled. The Hyuuga doesn't like to open the window so he started calling Sakura's name. _I know you're awake there… _"Sakura!"

Neji grimaced upon hearing Sasuke's voice from outside, he ordered the driver to turn on the radio and play rock music so Sakura won't hear Sasuke's voice.

The traffic lights turned green so the car immediately ran, leaving Sasuke on a stop. He followed the car and decided to have an equal speed with the car so Sakura will see him. He's a genius anyway, so he decided to display himself on the right side this time.

Sakura is looking at the window when she saw Sasuke on his motorbike. She gasped upon realizing that the boy did come for her.

She got up and sat beside Neji. Neji's eyes were closed but anger is evident on his wry expression. "Neji-kun, stop the car please."

"No. you'll be staying at the Hyuuga manor tonight."

"But Sasuke-kun came for me."

He looked at her. "We'll treat your wounds first when we—"

"Stop the car." She looked at his eyes with her jade ones. She got that serious look on her face that Neji can't tell what.

When Neji didn't answer, she turned to her left to open the car's window. Sasuke saw her. "Sasuke-kun!" she called him.

He smiled. He accelerated and overtakes the said car. The driver was forced to stop. Sakura immediately moved out from the car. Her legs hurt but its okay—still, her heart is overwhelmed to see him came for her.

He smiled when Sakura hugged him. He looked at Neji who just stepped out of the car. "I'll bring her home." He said flatly.

He protected her secretly, always keeping an eye at her actions and saving the day when she's in trouble—he loves her secretly.

He's an Uchiha.

Uchiha's love is—

is…

is…

"You're annoying, do you know that?" he said to her. She looked up at him. "I know…" She turned around to face Neji. "Anno… I really thank you for helping me, Neji-kun."

Neji smiled.

_Fake smile… _Sasuke thought passively.

"Its okay, Sakura… I guess the Uchiha will pay you a ride now." He went inside the car and looked at the window. "We should be going."

"Uchiha, take a good care of her."

He's an Uchiha.

Uchiha's love is—

—is greater than any love other guys can give…

…greater than Neji's.

"Hai." he answered and the car left. Sasuke's hand on Sakura's shoulder tightened its hold making Sakura flinch. He trailed the car with his eyes while musing how close it was for Neji to bring Sakura to his house.

"Aww…" She whined, kneading her shoulder. "Let's go now." He ordered and Sakura sat next to him, his back facing her.

While the motorbike is running, Sakura hugged Sasuke's back and asked "Why did you come, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch, you're annoying…" he answered with a smile but Sakura couldn't see it.

'_Should I tell her now?'_

'_Tell me now.'_

'_I can't'_

'_Please…'_

"Because I…" he cut off his words, afraid of telling her what he really feels.

I am an Uchiha.

To admit the truth, I am afraid of rejection.

I did that to her years ago. Now, I'm just a friend for her.

Friendship…

Curse that word. But no… don't curse that… it's all that I got now… somehow, he regretted telling the words "I don't like you"

It was a mistake… a mistake committed by a brainless sophomore student 2 years ago. He wished he didn't say those words.

_2 years ago, while inside their classroom, they had a truth or consequence game. Sasuke didn't join but since the bottle stopped spinning in front of him, he was asked a very difficult question._

_Kiba asked. "Ne, Sasuke, do you love Sakura-chan?"_

_He flinched on his chair. His once sleepy eyes grew wide upon hearing the stunning, super-striking question. "W-what?"_

_Sakura blushed and lowered his head so no one can see the red tint on her cheeks. _

_Shino smirked, "Just answer it." That time, Sakura is deeply in love with Sasuke like an obsessed fan girl. It was her most awaited question to be answered by her Sasuke-kun._

_Silence…_

"…"

_She gulped._

_He rolled his eyes._

"…"

"_I do! I do!!! I love Sakura-chaaaaaan!!!" Rock Lee exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked shyly at Sasuke._

_That time, Sasuke is still as passive as ever. He hasn't still realized her feelings for her. She's just a friend to him that time when what's on his mind is just to be like his brother, Itachi._

_Okay. Let's say that Sakura and Sasuke are really close that time. He enjoyed her company, he enjoyed talking to her but for him, those things are just normal. _

"_She's…" He started to answer. She looked at him._

"…"

'_Say it, Sasuke-kun!'_

'…'

"_She's like a sister to me. She's my friend, anyway."_

…

…

"…"

_Lightning struck at the background. _

_Zzzzzzzzt!_

_A big block of rock fell from the sky and hit her. _

_Boooog!_

_Thousand kunais were flying and struck her heart._

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Man, that hurts._

_It hurts like hell._

_Seriously, she was hurt. A sister, huh? If she's like other girls out there, she'll probably cry because of what she had heard but, were talking about Haruno Sakura. _

_Haruno Sakura._

_Can you guess what is she planning to do?_

_I bet you already knew. Punch Sasuke hard on his right cheek to make him realize how painful it was to hear his answer!!! Send him flying until he reached the other side of the globe! But of course, even your loved one hurt you, you can't hurt him like the same way he did. _

_She laughed sheepishly "ehehe… Sasuke-kun is also like a brother to me! Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just yawned and lazily covered his face with the book he's reading._

_When it's just the two of them in the classroom… "Sasuke-kun, just tell me that you're just kidding about your answer a while ago." He sighed and glared at her. "No, I'm not." She smiled weakly and grabbed her bag. She's holding a bento box in her hand when…_

"_Do you like—" words seem to be trapped on her throat but she managed to speak after she gulped. _

_**SILENCE**_

_He stared at her blankly. His head is aching. He thought she's some kind of different among his fan girls but she's just the same. He rolled his eyes and he started talking. "I pity you." She gasped at his statement. 'Why?' she thought. "Believe me…" he added._

"_I"_

"_Don't"_

"_Like"_

"_You."_

_She dropped the box together with her bag. Did she hear it right? Sasuke didn't really mean to say that he don't like her but the whole class is pestering him about him and Sakura so he'd better cut it off. Actually, somehow, something's telling him that he do like her but of course, he came to school to study and not for romance._

_She's his childhood friend. Okay, admit it, HE REALLY LIKES HER but he's just a coward. So he'd better dump her before he was tempted to confess._

_He likes her—but afraid that what he thinks is true._

_Sakura seemed to be deaf while Sasuke is saying those words. She doesn't want to hear it so she pretended she can't hear what he's saying but Sasuke's lips—it is saying the words clearly. She hasn't asked him yet but he already has an answer._

_That was kinda harsh for a rejection huh… but don't be surprised. He's the stoic, ice-cube-human Uchiha Sasuke… he did that to many girls before. Same line, same facial expression, same intonation. _

_Mean._

_He's so mean._

_How dare he say that?_

_Her eyes sharpened—her expression angry. She picked up the bento box and placed it on his desk with a loud thump. Her eyes were watery and she's biting her lower lip. "I'm just going to ask if you like to eat but it seems that you're not yet hungry so I'll leave it here!" with that, she left. _

_After the she ran, she walked alone at the school yard only to mourn for her broken heart and miserable love life. She sat under the tree and cried. _

"_Crying girls are really annoying—they frustrate me." A voice from above spoke. There, she saw a handsome brown-haired boy with white eyes lying on a tree branch with his hands on his nape. He seemed to be sleeping and she disturbed him by her sobs._

"_Anno… Gomen ne…" she said in between sobs. She wiped her tears with her hands and another drop of tear came out. The chocolate-haired boy threw a white handkerchief to her._

"_There… use that."_

_She looked up to him and smiled. "Arigato." She wiped her tears with the hanky and stared at the good-looking guy at on the tree. Cherry blossom petals were blown by the air and it showered her with pink confetti-like bits._

"_Can… can I know your name?" she asked, blushing. He looked at her blankly. His eyes were emotionless. "Neji…Hyuuga Neji." He's like Sasuke. He's cold, handsome and a gentleman. The only difference is that—he showed that he cares…_

"_Just stop crying…"_

"_My first love said that he doesn't like me… that's why I'm crying…" she sat and buried her head on her hands. She is about to cry again when…_

"_Then forget about him. A better guy deserves you."_

_She looked up to him. "Arigato."_

_Sasuke broke her heart for the very first time._

_She met him… and felt like he mended it._

_The next morning, Sasuke waited patiently for the late Sakura to come inside their room. He was about to apologize to what had happened._

_He assumed that she cried all night because of that. Anyway, she's still an annoying fan girl and a childhood friend that fell for him. He doesn't really like to apologize but somehow, he had a soft spot for her. _

_The door slid open and revealed a smiling Sakura. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing that she doesn't have swollen eyes or panda eyes. It seemed that nothing happened._

"_Ohayo!" she greeted him and sat next to Sasuke. Anyway, they're seatmates. She hummed a lively melody as she arranged her things on her desk. _

"_Why are you so happy today?" he asked. She smiled cheerfully and looked at him. "I found the love of my life!" she answered. He rolled his eyes. That is the same word that he heard from Ino from Sakura. Ino said that Sakura likes him and he knew the exact words she'll say next… of course his name, followed by a wide smile with red blush on her cheeks. _

'_Annoying… I already told her that I don't like her but still she's—'_

"_It's Hyuuga Neji of class 2-C!"_

_He flinched. He looked at her. He saw the same wide smile and red blush on her cheeks but she just said a different name._

_It's not Uchiha Sasuke anymore._

…

"…"

_It's Hyuuga Neji._

_After that, truth hit him. He lost her. _

They stopped in front of the Uchiha Mansion and there's a maid standing by the front door. "Good evening, Sasuke-sama!"

"Where's Shouta?" Sasuke asked. "He's doing some chores that your father ordered." The maid answered and looked at the girl with him. Sasuke carried Sakura, bridal style, and entered the house.

"Sasuke-kun! I can walk by myself!"

"Hn." He looked at the maid trailing behind them. "Open one guest room for her." He ordered and the maid complied. They entered one big room on the third floor of the mansion. She was amazed on how the room was decorated. Simple but elegant, no wonder the owner of that room is Sasuke.

He laid her on his bed. "Take a shower, I'll be waiting at the living room right next to the other door. Sakura nodded and after 20 minutes of a refreshing bath, she saw a beautiful dress on Sasuke's bed.

"Good evening Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama wants you to wear this dress." A blonde maid greeted her, anyway, Sakura is still on her dirty uniform. The dress is a white one with pink linings and pink silhouette fabric designed with cherry blossom petal prints. It's a sleeveless one but not daring to wear. The length of the dress is knee-level with pink ruffles on the hem line.

The maid assisted her in brushing her hair while she sat in front of a dresser mirror. "You have a lovely hair, Sakura-sama…" the maid commented. She is approximately two years older than her. She smiled. "You can just call me Sakura…"

"You're more beautiful in personal than rumors say…"

"Huh? Anno… rumors?" she raised a brow. "Hai. Everybody here in the Uchiha mansion knows you."

"I think it's my first time to come her so how come?"

"You're the lucky lady that Sasuke-sama—"

"Kumiko, just leave her now, I'll cure her wounds." The maid's speech was cut off by Sasuke's flat voice. She bowed and left just the two alone. Sasuke sat on the bed and tapped the bed lightly. Sakura looked at him. "Hn. Sit here, I'll apply disinfectant on your wounds…"

Sakura's face is near Sasuke's as the raven-haired boy put some plaster on Sakura's face. "Yeowch.." She flinched when Sasuke's finger pressed her wound. "Sorry." He said in a monotone.

He just looked at her for a while…

She stared at him blankly…

Their faces were very near to each other.

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

Sasuke's heart started to thump out from his chest. _I think it's the right time to tell her… _Hell yeah! Its just the two of them inside the room, its silent and well, maybe it's the right time.

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

_I love you…_

_Say it so she can hear. All these years, you made her believe that you don't really like her…_

"Sakura…" he moved his face a little closer to hers. She can feel his unstable breathing as she looked at his obsidian orbs. "Hn?" that's all she could say by the moment, anyway, she's focusing on what will happen next.

_Is he going to…?_

"Anno…" he slightly blushed but thank God Sakura didn't notice it.

"I…" he moved a little closer… but he stopped.

_No._

_I can't._

_I can't._

He looked at her shining jade eyes reflecting the light of the expensive jeweled chandelier of his room.

Damn.

I want to kiss her but…

_Kiss her…_

_Kiss her…_

_Tell her you love her._

Damn hormones.

His heart's beating is erratic.

He can't breathe.

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

There it goes again… the legendary Uchiha heart.

He looked at her lips.

Is he really this in love that he wanted to kiss her without even telling Sakura that he loves her?

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

"I…"

"You…?"

"I…"

_Tell her!_

All this time, after Sasuke dumped her (err… what a word… DUMP dude!) she developed that hatred towards him. Though she's in love with him all this time, she tried to dictate and tell her heart that it is Neji that she loves—she knew it's bad to exploit someone to forget but she really fell in love with him, it's just that Sasuke is the first.

And firsts are hard to forget.

Maybe you will never ever forget.

But though she can see that now, Sasuke likes her… there's still something inside her telling he'll only hurt her the same way he did to her before.

Love is to trust.

To trust is to love.

You can take someone's heart but just be sure you won't break it…

…again.

…

"_Believe me, I don't like you."_

…

"_She's like a sister to me. She's my friend, anyway."_

…

"_Then forget about him. A better guy deserves you."_

…

"_I don't like you."_

Her eyes grew wide upon remembering those words, she suddenly stood up. Sasuke looked at her. She smiled sheepishly. "heheh… anno… I'm hungry, Sasuke-kun…"

It made Sasuke wonder, he looked at his hands on his bed, his eyes narrowed. _She…she doesn't love me anymore? _He looked at her again _Is it Neji?_

'_It's better this way Sasuke… I-I love you but…'_

…

'_but I'm afraid being hurt again...'_

…

"_Then forget about him. A better guy deserves you."_

…

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

…

Sasuke stood up and opened a door. It revealed a terrace facing a lake with a medium love seat . He leaned his arms on the balustrade surrounding the terrace. The moon is on its brightest that night. Sakura followed and also leaned on the steel bars the same as Sasuke.

"Have you been in love?" Sasuke asked. _Stupid question…_

Sakura looked at him, blushing. "Uhm." She nodded. _To you…_

…

_"I want you to love me, but I don't think you will."  
I wander around as I repeat this to myself  
It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt.  
I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

…

"I know that I've hurt you so many times. I know you since we're young so I know it's not a surprise to you that I have this cold attitude towards others." He said while staring at the starry night.

"I know that…" she looked at him. His eyes were as hollow as before but that night, she can see the stars in them. "Sorry." he said. she just smiled at him. "Iie. I understand. anyway, it's the real Sasuke-kun, that's the Sasuke i knew since we're young..."

"My mother said there will be a meteor shower tonight, let's wait for it." He sat on the sofa. Sakura sat beside him and looked at his obsidian orbs. "What will be your wish, Sasuke-kun?"

…

_anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
donna ni negai nozomou ga  
kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

…

He raised an eyebrow. "My… wish?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

To love is to be hurt.

To be hurt again…

...and again.

That's love.

It's not just all about sweet romancing with your loved one.

When you got hurt, just wait for the other to kiss the pain goodbye…

And then, you'll love again…

"I hope the stars will hear our wishes tonight! It's a meteor shower so many stars will fall, ne?"

"Hai."

…

_Do you love me or not?  
I don't care what the answer is, I just need to know  
No matter how badly I desire to be with you  
There are many unchangeable things in this world  
and my love for you  
can't be stopped by anyone_

…

On the living room, Itachi is sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, looking at his mother who is staring at the big glass window of the room. "What's your wish Itachi?"

Itachi scowled. "I don't believe in that."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she fell asleep while waiting for the meteor shower. "Maybe she's tired…" he swept some strands of pink locks from her face and tucked some on her ear. He held her head gently and let it rest on his shoulder. he wanted to kiss her so he leaned a little closer...

closer...

and closer...

then he stopped.

He smiled. "I can't... you're such a weakling, Sasuke..." he said to himself.

He looked at the sky. "My wish?"

…

_sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai  
tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte_

…

He yawned. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…" his eyes were slowly closing. "I won't do that again…" he whispered

"Why didn't you watch the upcoming meteor shower with your girlfriend, Itachi?" the black-haired woman asked him with a smile. "Hn. Maybe she's sleeping by now… and I told you, I don't believe in wishes…"

Uchiha Mikoto looked again at the window. "When two people in love kissed by the time the heaven showered stars from above…"

…

_As 1000 nights pass, I long to tell you  
I have to let you know  
"I want you to love me, but I don't think you will."  
I wander around as I repeat this to myself  
It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt.  
_

…

Sasuke fell asleep with Sakura's head on his shoulders. His head fell near Sakura's face pushing her to the left making their faces come near to each other.

The dark sky started to brighten when hundreds of shining stars made a shooting trail on the night sky, leaving glowing traces…

Itachi stood up from the sofa and stood beside his mother. He looked at the sky with amazement. "…they say that their love will be blessed and guided by the Gods and angels from above…"

Itachi smiled. "Will they grant our wishes?" he asked in a passive tone.

His mother looked at him. "If you believed they will…"

"...and if you really want your wish to come true..." she added.

The stars continued to pass the dark night sky, there were thousands of them… Sasuke's hands were holding Sakura's while sleeping.

"_My wish? I wish you happiness… if it's with me or with Neji… even I'll be hurt, I don't care as long as you're happy…"_

"…_and I hope, I can say my feelings for you soon…"_

_"...I just want to tell you that I..."_

"..."

The sky glowed amazingly bright that made Itachi astonished. He closed his eyes and silently wished. The light from the sky shone dazzlingly to Sasuke and Sakura's face.

"_My wish is for Sasuke-kun to be happy… I want to be with his side as long as he needs me."_

…

_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da  
kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo  
demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

…

Sasuke's face went nearer to Sakura's that made their lips touch.

…

_I'll say "I love you" to the one I love  
Putting these feelings into words is so scary  
but I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

…

'_I love you…'_

…

'_I love you too…'

* * *

_

**Notes: **wow… they kissed! Well, Sasuke is Sakura's first kiss, folks! I hope you will leave a review! It will be appreciated! (you know… it makes the author happy just like MangaLover-san said…) don't worry, I hoped you liked this chapter… 

And if you're asking if the saying is true… well, who knows?

Thanks for reading!

**Ja ne! **

-angel moO-


	20. winter love

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Yoh! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love reading them… well, yah, they're freaking asleep when they kissed! (As if I would enjoy it if that happened on me…) but well, better asleep than Neji will get it first, right? Oh well, let's continue… I'm counting the remaining chapters and well… how many more chapters is still a mystery to me… no one knows how many…

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

_**(plus, i do not own the song.. it's too nice to be mine...)

* * *

**_

**Act 9 Scene 1: Winter Love**

**

* * *

**

It has been several days after the meteor shower. Everybody went on with their normal high school life for days until the Christmas party except Neji and Kagura who both did not show up that day. It was the same day, December 21, when Tsunade-sama announced the upcoming Christmas Masquerade this upcoming Christmas Eve.

She announced it in the assembly before dismissal.

"I hope everybody enjoyed the Christmas party today. I'm glad that everything went smoothly and no accident had happened." She smiled

"I hereby announce the upcoming Christmas Masquerade this upcoming Christmas Eve. The school admin prepared that one night for everybody to enjoy." She added and a loud cheer was heard from the crowd.

Sakura, who is sitting beside her friends, looked at Sasuke who is sitting Next to Naruto and Kiba. He paid a glance at her and smiled. Ino noticed it.

"Ooh! Hinata, did you see the spark?" Ino said in a mocking voice. Hinata blushed. "W-what sp-spark?" Ino sighed. Hinata did not get it.

She patted Sakura's head "Well, something strange happened between you and Sasuke since the day you went to school full of blisters and wounds huh?"

"…!" Sakura was shocked then blushed. Nothing really happened that night. All she can remember is that they were waiting for the meteor shower then when she woke up, she's already in her room.

"Nee Sasuke-teme… what happened to Sakura-chan that day when both of you went to school together?" Naruto asked maliciously with a wide stupid grin. Sasuke looked at him with disgust. _Tch, this moron is thinking GREEN things… gross…_

But he blushed upon remembering what had happened that moment.

_Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. That was one of the best sleep he had for years—maybe the best. Maybe because…_

_He opened his eyes._

_And blinked._

_He's beside the sleeping Sakura and his lips were…no, not were—are touching hers. His eyes grew wide and blood rushed on his face. He defensively moved away from her, sitting on the far side of the sofa. _

_He's sweating. _

_He touched his lips. 'What does this mean? We slept like that?!' he thought panicking. He looked at the sky, still dark, then at his wrist watch. 1:55 am. _

'_So I was her first kiss, eh?' he smiled upon the thought but flashed a scowl afterwards. 'Hn. But we're freaking asleep! I did not enjoy it.'_

_He looked at her for a while. She's more beautiful while sleeping. Serene. Peaceful. A goddess. There's nothing else he can ask for._

_But he can't have the guts to tell her._

_His secret that he's been hiding for so many years now… _

"_Well I guess it will be a secret until Christmas…" he whispered and carried her in his strong arms to her room._

The assembly ended and all of them were instructed to go back to their rooms to plan for the upcoming masquerade.

"Did any of you see where Tenten is?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged as well as the boys. "Well I-I guess, she's just in the ladies room…" Hinata answered and their group went to their room.

At the rooftop, Tenten is standing at the doorway looking straight. The cold winter wind blew that made her shiver as the strands of ribbon tying her hair danced.

She saw the lying Hyuuga Neji on the floor, watching the clouds. Her face softened upon seeing him and walked slowly towards him. She placed her hands on her knees and lowered her body, hindering his view of the sky. She tried to smiled and succeed somehow to show a weak one.

"Why did you stay here?" she asked in a semi-cheerful tone. Neji just closed his eyes. Tenten's weak smile faded but managed to show another smile.

She sat beside him and talked. "What are your plans for the masquerade, Neji-san?" she asked. Her features softened upon his silence. She knew that Neji loves Sakura but…

_But I'm the one who really loves you._

"N-Neji…?"

"Uhn?"

"Do… do you really love her?" she asked with a smile. He opened his eyes and sat properly…his hands resting on his bent knees. He looked at her.

"Yah." Tenten lowered her gaze upon hearing the answer that she prayed he will never say. She smiled. "Well I guess I should help you all at once!" she said in a cheerful tone. She saw Neji's face lighten and he smiled the same smile she loved before.

She tapped his shoulder gently "That's the least I can do…" she stood up. Neji stood up and faced her. Before she left, "Just make sure you'll attend to the Christmas Masquerade this 24." She waved him goodbye and closed the door of the rooftop.

She walked down the stairs and in the middle of the stairway, she stopped.

"Why can't he see that Sakura-chan doesn't love him?" she whispered in between sobs… tears flowing out from her eyes and she sat on the step.

For so long, she secretly loved Neji. Her friends thought it's just a normal infatuation—but it's not. _It's not just Sakura that has the right to love and be loved._

_Why does she always get the love she wants?_

She buried her head on her hands and started to hold back the tears. _For now, the least I can do to him I love him… is to help him with Sakura…_

_Baka…_

_I'm a stupid moron… I should not help him…_

_But still… it's the only thing I can do._

"Let's have a list of the characters we want to portray during the masquerade!!!" Naruto suggested in a loud-mouthed usual voice.

Sasuke raised his hand "I agree." Everybody in the class was silenced then exchanged whispers to each other.

"Seems that Sasuke is in a good mood since last week, huh…" Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata agreed. Sasuke then smiled at Sakura. She blushed.

* * *

_December 24_

_

* * *

_

Sakura is dressed, ready for the Christmas Masquerade for tonight. She's sitting on her living room waiting for Sasuke.

"Aunt Yume went out for their company's party… I should lock the house when I—"she heard gentle knocks on the door. She hurriedly opened it and smiled upon seeing Sasuke.

He is wearing a velveteen shirt has Velcro closure in the back, puffed sleeves and printed gold stripes. The velveteen knickers (pants) have an elastic waist and attached footless satin stockings. The matching velveteen hat has an attached faux jewel and feather accent. He really looks like a real prince.

"What's with the prince costume? I thought I was your date?" She pouted like a child but smiled when Sasuke held her wrist and lead her to his motorbike. "No pouting tonight, please?" he smiled. The sweetest he showed for years. Sakura grabbed her bag and locked the door.

Sakura sat behind Sasuke and embraced his strong body. "Maybe you want to fly on your way to school?" he asked teasingly. Sakura is wearing a beautiful white dress with gold and silver lining, pair of angel's wings and white flowers on her head. "Eh… you're so mean as ever…" she said while chuckling.

Sasuke stepped on the clutch and the motorbike started to run. You can see a smile on Sasuke's face. After the incident between Neji, he (Neji) didn't show any interest to Sakura anymore… even during their practice in the play Romeo and Juliet.

Tonight, he'll be able to say his feelings loud and proud. He knew exactly what to do. Anyway, his brother, Itachi, taught him what to do.

_Itachi and Sasuke were standing in front of the lake in their manor. It was nearly 6 in the evening so the two boys can see the sunset clearly and the orange-red color of the sky complimented the ethereal ambiance of the place._

_Sasuke was standing in front of Itachi. Onyx eyes met obsidian. Sasuke gulped hard and started to say something…_

"_I've long…" the words seemed to be trapped on his throat. He looked at Itachi straight into the eyes. "…to tell you that I..."_

_Itachi stepped forward. "I love you!" Sasuke said it straight after the 34__th__ try. He just stared at Itachi. _

_SILENCE…_

"_Ahahah!" both of them laughed. "You're disgusting little brother…" Itachi sent a light punch on Sasuke's chest. "I was a lot better when I said those lines to my girlfriend!" _

"_You're a corny dude then." Sasuke pointed out_

_Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hn. It's just my first time, you know." He said. He opened his eyes and looked at the setting sun. "What will I do?" he asked._

_Itachi just looked at him and smiled. "You know what, that's the same question I asked myself before confessing…"_

_The little Uchiha just stared at his brother. "Really?" Itachi nodded. "Just tell her what you really feel."_

_Sasuke lowered his gaze, his eyes were hiding on his long raven-colored bangs. "Then I'll tell her that I love her the most." Itachi patted his brother's hair like a puppy…_

"_That's my brother! You're an Uchiha remember?" They both laughed. When the laughter faded, Itachi got his serious look back, turned around and put his hands on his nape. "It's your once in a lifetime chance brother, so don't let it go…"_

"_Hai… I know…"_

"_Arigato, nii-chan."_

"_Welcome."_

They arrived at the school hall and saw many couples entering the hall in pairs. "Are you sure that it is me that you like to be your date for tonight?" Sakura asked looking at him. he's a very handsome guy.

"Actually I'm not."

_**Bam!**_

Sakura walked briskly towards the entrance leaving Sasuke kneading his head. "Such a monster…" he murmured and he chased after her.

Little did they know, there's someone behind them who's watching their every move. The said person entered the hall.

"Yoh! You're so lovely Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto exclaimed upon seeing an angel… I mean Sakura. Hinata looked (it's a glare…) at Naruto and Naruto laughed sheepishly "hehe… of course Hinata is the beautifullest!" the group sweat dropped. Naruto is such an idiot when it comes to grammar. There's no word such as beautifullest…

"Where's Tenten?" Ino asked while dragging Shikamaru on the dance floor… "I dunno…" Kiba answered while finding Akamaru.

Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke in the round table assigned for their group. Both of them laughed while watching their friends dance—especially Shikamaru who yawns every 10 seconds while dancing.

It's just the two of them who is sitting when the music played.

_(boA- Winter Love)_

_fuyu no yousei-tachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru  
nani mo suru koto nai kara  
egao no shashin kuchidzuketa_

Sasuke stood up and bowed slightly, offering his right hand to Sakura. She just blinked. "Nani?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _That's harsh huh…_

"Don't you wanna dance?" he asked. Sakura made an 'oh' and accepted his hand with a smile.

_yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni  
futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no_

They started to sway slowly and looked at each other. "Remember those years that we've been friends?" Sasuke asked. The pink-haired angel just raised an eyebrow "What made you ask that?"

"Hn."

She laughed. "Weird…"

She looked at his eyes…eyes that held so many emotions. So many that she doesn't know if there's love reflected on it.

_dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara  
tomodachi ni mo Miss you mou nido to modorenai  
_

"Nee Sasuke, you look good tonight, huh…" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest. Sasuke blushed upon the contact but of course, the girl didn't see it.

"I always look good." He said flatly. Sakura lifted her gaze and licked her tongue like a mocking child. Both of them danced at the sweet music.

"You know, I want to know who's that lucky guy to be your boyfriend someday…" he said in a flat tone. He's always like that anyway…

"You sure are weird today huh… well, how can you say that he's lucky?" _are you telling me that you're lucky?_

Sasuke shrugged "Well, he got a kind and understanding girlfriend…" Sakura smiled upon hearing the answer. She is about to thank him for the compliment when "and he got a large forehead for free…"

_**Bam!!**_

Sakura sent Sasuke a very strong head-butt and stepped on his feet. Sakura laughed upon seeing the shocked face of Sasuke. "Hn, annoying…" that's all he can say.

_anata ga suki de aitakute  
KISU ga hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no_

They continued dancing. Well, it's just for one night so they must enjoy it. "Your future girlfriend will be lucky too…" Sakura said with a smile. Her bright green orbs confirmed the fact that she said.

"Why?" he asked while looking at her pretty face. "Because you're a gentleman, smart, handsome and thoughtful…" he smiled upon hearing this "…though most of the time you're so mean and rude."

"You think so?"

_dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made  
wasurenakutemo Baby suki demo ii desu ka?  
zutto wasurenai  
_

She rested her head on his chest. "Hai." She whispered softly.

_tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kidzuita shunkan  
hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komiageru_

"Love is in the winter air, isn't it, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade who is sitting next to him. Both of them are watching the dance particularly Sakura and Sasuke.

"I never knew that an Uchiha like him will be that _soft._" She complemented while resting her chin on her hand.

Jiraiya smirked. "Do you think so? Well, that's what we call love." He then stood up and offered his hand to Tsunade. Tsunade rolled his eyes.

"We're too old for that perv." She said, chuckling a bit. "There's no 'too old' when it comes to dancing…"

The white-haired man smirked "or unless you don't really know how to dance?" he teased. Tsunade smirked and accepted his hand. "Who told ya' I don't?" then both of them danced on the dance floor together with the students.

_hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima  
taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou  
_

Shikamaru yawned lazily while dancing with Ino. "Dancing is troublesome you know…" he said in a sleepy tone. Ino raised her eyebrow but refused to argue.

She just stared at Shikamaru. _You're the one who is troublesome… _"Hey… don't look at me like that!" Shikamaru complained but then silenced for a while.

He danced seriously after saying a word and held Ino close to him. "Do you know that…?"

"What?"

"Tch, troublesome…"

Ino just glared at the sleepy boy. Shikamaru is about to speak when he yawned. Ino didn't understand what he said because he is yawning.

She just raised a brow. Shikamaru just looked at her. "What is it? Jeez… you should not yawn when—"He leaned closer to her and whispered what he had said while yawning…

"I said I love you…"

Ino moved away a bit and smiled. "Hn, troublesome…" that's all she said and kissed Shikamaru. "I love you too..." she whispered.

_kono ADORESU wo nando kaetemo  
sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no_

Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen with the blushing Hinata on his side. "Anno… Naruto-kun…" she was playing with her fingers while talking. The blonde boy looked at her with his bright cerulean eyes. "Hn?"

Hinata is too shy to tell him that she wanted to dance so she just looked at the crowd. Naruto dropped the bowl at the table lightly and smiled.

"Okay." he grinned. Hinata smiled and stood up. She held Naruto's wrist. "Whaaaa!!!! Hinata! I'm not yet ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"I…" Naruto is blushing.

Hinata's smile grew wider. _Is he going to tell me that he loves me? _"We're still young and…"

"Young?"

"Hai! So better do it two years from now!"

Hinata's smile faded. "We're going to dance two years from now?" Naruto jaw dropped. "What?" Hinata just pointed to the crowd. "I mean I like to dance Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought you like me to go with you to the ladies room…"

_**Whapaaaaaaaak!**_

Naruto flew backwards while Hinata ran and mingled with the crowd… "M-matte… when did Hinata learn how to punch like that?!" he said while kneading his back. He then saw Sakura looking at him and raised her thumb up.

"Nah! So Sakura-chan taught her!"

_Idiot…_

_toki wa nagarete chigau koi shitemo  
anata wo omoidasu deshou  
deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga_

Tenten is sitting on a corner with Neji on her side. Neji is just watching how Sakura enjoyed the dance with Sasuke.

_Maybe he is really in love with her… _Tenten thought while her expression softened. She do love Neji for so long, earlier than when he became Sakura's crush.

"Anno… Neji-kun, do you want to dance for a while?" She asked him with a cheerful smile. He just looked at her and then looked back to Sakura as if he heard nothing.

"She's enjoying the dance with _him._" he said in a low tone. Tenten smiled weakly. "Hai… demo… you can dance with other girls to catch her attention." Tenten is talking about herself. _Just dance with me._

_anata de yokatta tte kokoro kara ieru yo  
itsuka aeru made_

The statement caught Neji's attention and held Tenten's wrist immediately. They made it on the dance floor and danced beside Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Tenten but her friend didn't looked back.

_mirai wa Can't stop  
yatte kuru kanashii hodo hayaku Forever  
_

Tenten looked at Neji for a long time. He looked really handsome on his costume, just bad luck, Sasuke also portrays a prince. She looked at Sakura. That girl is very lucky for having two princes fighting for her…

What did Neji saw in her? If you'll look closely, she's a lot more beautiful than her. She's smarter and she's richer.

Tenten shook her head upon realizing that she's referring to her best friend. Neji held her close to him that made her smile while looking at him. He's looking at Sakura though his partner is her.

_Sometimes, it's okay to be a choice…_

…_be a choice than never._

_shiawase datte kizutsuita tte dareka wo ai suru toki  
Just alive_

_I wanted to tell him that he must look somewhere other than the place she is standing…_

_I wish I could shout all the questions in my mind._

_Do you love me?_

_Did you love me even for once?_

_Can you forget her even just for tonight?_

_I want to shout them… ask you…_

_But something's stopping me…_

Her hold on his shoulder tightened a bit. She wanted to cry that very moment. There's nothing more painful to love somebody that you know from the start that didn't even look at you.

_anata ga suki de aitakute  
KISU ga hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no  
_

_It's the fear of breaking my heart upon hearing answers…_

_dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made  
wasurenakutemo Baby suki demo ii desu ka?_

"Sakura…" Sasuke called her name in a gentle, kind tone. "Hn?" she looked at him into the eyes…

His heart is beating fast…

So fast that he's afraid she might hear it.

Say it.

Say it.

_You know what, that's the same question I asked myself before confessing…"_

"_Just tell her what you really feel."_

"_It's your once in a lifetime chance brother, so don't let it go…"_

Say it.

Tell her…

"I…" he started talking "You know what… I…" both of them stopped dancing. Neji and Tenten stopped too upon hearing Sasuke talk.

"He's going to confess…" Neji hissed. Tenten looked at him with worry. She wanted to cry. She knew what he meant when he told her about that.

_zutto wasurenai…_

"Sakura… I…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?" the music suddenly stopped and everybody started to walk towards their table…

Sakura flinched upon feeling a hand on her arm. She looked at the person and saw Tenten. "Tenten…" Sakura said.

"Anno… I'm hungry… c'mon, let's eat!" She started to drag Sakura to the buffet table. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them upon chasing the two girls.

On the other side of the room, there stood Neji, watching the scene. "Arigato, Tenten…" he whispered.

…

After eating, the group sat in front of just one table watching a song number from a schoolmate. Everybody already knew the confession that Shikamaru did. It put a lot of pressure to Sasuke.

"Minna… I have gifts for you…" Sakura said in a cheerful voice. "Why so early?" Ino asked. "I can't wait for the Christmas tomorrow!"

She gave each of them a box including Neji. She smiled upon lending the gift to him. "Arigato, Neji-kun…" she smiled. He smiled and saw Tenten look away.

Sakura stood up and dragged Sasuke on the rooftop on the building. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "I'll give your gift here…" she said.

"Everybody, please assemble at the school grounds for the fireworks display…" Tsunade announced using the stage microphone.

She lent him a gift beautifully wrapped in black and pink wrapper. "Open it." She said. He raised a brow "Now?"

"Hai."

He opened the gift carefully and assured that he didn't ruin the wrapper. He smiled upon seeing the contents. Sakura held the gift and switched it on.

She removed Sasuke's crown and let him wear the headband. It's the lightning devil's horn that he wore years ago.

"That's because I thought you'll wear a devil costume…" she giggled. The horns continued to light. Sasuke smiled. "I'm too old for that kind of suit. It'll be embarrassing to be your partner…"

He looked inside the box and found out a big book in a hard bound cover. "What's this one?" he held it by his right hand. "It's a book by William Shakespeare." The title is not written on the cover so Sasuke opened it and saw the title on the first page.

"It's Hamlet, Prince of Denmark." Sakura said then looked at him. "I know you don't read books but give it a try. It's interesting."

"Thanks…" he then put back the book inside the box. Sasuke grabbed something on his pocket and is about to say something when somebody called Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sensei is looking for you!"

"Just wait here, Sasuke… just a minute…" Sakura waved and went down. Sasuke looked at the box on his hand. It's a necklace box. He opened it and revealed a very expensive silver necklace with a heart pendant. The pendant has a diamond on its center.

"A gift for her?" a voice from behind spoke. He turned to see who the person is and smiled.

"Hai." He answered as Tenten stood beside him. "Do you love her?" she asked. Sasuke was a bit startled about the direct question but nodded in approval.

"So you'll confess tonight?" she asked smiling. "I tried many times but failed. I hope this time it will go right…" he answered with a smile

"Tsunade-sensei, why are you looking for me? Need something?" Sakura asked Tsunade while panting. The principal just looked at her. "I don't remember that I called you…" she answered.

Sakura raised a brow "Okay… I'll go now, sensei…" she started to run upstairs to join Sasuke watch the fireworks display.

"Okay, everybody, its 11:59! Let's have a countdown till Christmas!" Tsunade announced. "ten seconds before 12…" Jiraiya confirmed.

Everybody in the school grounds started the countdown...

**10**

Sakura walked up the stairway smiling…

**9**

"Say it now…" Tenten said curtly to Sasuke with a smile…

**8**

"She's such a lucky lady to have your heart, Sasuke-san…" she added

**7**

"I'm luckier to have her…" He said smirking

**6**

"I hope Sasuke will take advantage of the fireworks display tonight…" Shikamaru told Ino

**5**

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked Naruto

**4**

Sakura can already see the door to the rooftop, she smiled upon seeing that she left it slightly open. She's planning to surprise Sasuke…

**3**

"Sakura… I've longed to tell you…"

**2**

Sakura stepped at the last on the stairway and opened the door slightly, just right for her body to pass…

**1**

"I really love you!!!" Sasuke said in a loud voice.

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** everybody shouted as the fireworks began to lit up the dark sky.

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

The sky glowed green and red…

She just looked at Sasuke's back with wide eyes. Tenten flinched upon seeing Sakura on the door but didn't even react. She looked at Sasuke "Continue…" she said.

"I… I didn't confess earlier because I'm afraid of rejection…" Sasuke said while lowering his gaze. Tenten just watched Sakura on the corner of her eyes…

"…and?" Tenten asked.

"I want you to be…" Sasuke started.

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

The sky glowed violet and yellow…

Sakura can't absorb what is really happening but based on what she had heard, it meant sorrow…

"What? Tell me Sasuke-kun…" Tenten cooed, still watching Sakura at the door.

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

Drops of snow started to fall from the sky together with some fallen sparks of fireworks…

"I want you to be my girl from now on." He said in a voice loud and clear. Sakura burst into silent tears. Sasuke smiled at Tenten not knowing that Sakura is behind them.

* * *

Notes: AAAAAHHHH!!!! What happened!!! It ruined the Christmas!!!! If I were her, I'll throw my high heels on them! So… what do you think? Please, even just for now, fight your lazy side and leave even a single review for your name to be showed up… but it's still okay if you don't like… maybe this chapter is not worth your credit? I dunno'… 

For those who reviewed the past chapters who recently forgot to review, I miss your comments! Especially those who I enjoyed reading… I won't mention a name but you know who you are… I hope you still read this fic… :(

Well! Just how many days before Christmas? The wind is already cold! I really envy those countries with snow! I want to have snow in the Phil! (as if it will ever happen…)

Thanks for reading!

-angel moO-


	21. it will never die

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Yoh! Sorry for the long update! We had a Saturday class last week so I did not have the time to update… well, I know you all feel bad because of what had happened last chapter. It's really necessary to put that scene! Hmmm… just don't hate Tenten that much. She did that for Neji—because she loves him, remember? Oh well, here's the next chapter of Hamlet and Juliet!

So I'll make this chapter long in return for the long wait! (and also as a Christmas gift?)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mama Jacqui who really worked hard for me this month… well, push your luck Jacqui! Thanks! I really appreciate your effort to make my love life fruitful (well, it did not came out to be really fruitful!) this Christmas and for the bear with Sasuke's picture—its so kawaii!!! I named it Sasuke… well, he looks like Sasuke anyway.

_**Standard disclaimers applied…

* * *

**_

"_I really love you!!!" he said in an apparent voice._

_There. Loud and clear._

_I really love you—that's what he had said._

_If only she knew…_

_If only you knew._

_Don't cry._

_You don't know what that meant._

_Don't cry._

_Don't shout._

_Don't blame him._

_He said 'I really love you'._

_Historic._

_Significant._

_Remarkable._

_What can you say? Speechless?_

_A once in a lifetime chance to hear Uchiha Sasuke confess—sad thing is that…_

"…"

…_he said it to your best friend._

_Don't cry._

_That's love._

_Does it hurt?_

_I guess it hurts a lot._

_Can you still walk?_

_Look for somebody to talk to—someone who will be a shoulder to lean on—to cry on._

_You walked slightly down the staircase. You sat on one step and cried silently._

_Ssh! They might hear you… just weep silently._

_Want to shout? You can't._

_Then you lifted your gaze._

_And saw him looking at you._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked. Then out of your mind, you hugged him tight.

* * *

_

**Act 9 Scene 2: if you will not kill the feeling, it will never die

* * *

**

Sakura stood still on the place where she heard him confess. It's as if her shoes were glued on the floor that she can't walk away. Drops of tears flow down from her eyes as Sasuke's voice echoes on her mind.

She's crying.

Her heart is aching.

It hurts.

It hurts a lot.

She always believed that she's the one who he loves. It's always Sasuke who had her eyes set into. She never looked at anyone else.

She loves him.

_And I thought he loves me too…_

Sometimes, brains don't function well. It tends to tell you something that is not true—maybe never true.

"_I'll be the one to cut your hair and your son's too!"_

"_How will you do that?!"_

"_I'll marry you when we grow up!"_

How sweet to hear.

"_I'll marry you when we grow up!"_

It'll be sweeter—if it is for real.

All those years, she believed on that promise.

_He promised he'll marry me but I guess…_

…

But to believe in a promise of a child—you're hoping for nothing.

Sakura managed to walk slightly as she continued to wipe the tears in her eyes. When she managed to walk some steps, she sat on one step of the stairway, sobbing silently.

It hurts like hell.

Now she knew how to be hurt really badly.

Everything was in place—Sasuke, her studies, the play, Neji's already okay and her love life.

…their love.

Her love for him that she thought—

Was mutual on what he really feels.

Suddenly…

It's Christmas. 2 minutes past 12.

The noise of partying students on the school ground and the explosion of the fireworks hurt her ears. The mere vision of the dark stairway hurts her eyes. The mental picture of Sasuke and Tenten in her mind hurts her mentality and the confession hurt her—

"_I really love you!!!"_

"_I really love you!!!"_

"_I really love you!!!"_

"_I really love you!!!"_

…hurts her heart—

—where it hurts the most.

Four words from Sasuke…

She waited and longed to hear those words for years now.

…

One, two… four… she can't remember how many years she dreamed to hear that from his BEST FRIEND who she loved the most.

…

But to her dismay…

…

…

Those four words crushed her sensitivity and let her world fall apart.

He crushed her heart.

He let her fall.

He let her cry.

He let her world collapse…

He killed her heart…

…her heart that she entrusted into his hands.

Tears continued to flow from her emerald orbs, to her cheeks, down to her neck. Other drops of tears fell on the ground and some were swept away by her hands.

She sobbed quietly, trying to shout her feelings out but no voice came out from her throat. She needs air but hardly breathing caused by her silent weeping.

It hurts.

It hurts like hell.

That's the first time she felt that pain.

Sakura stopped sobbing for a while when she sensed someone looking at her. She wiped her swollen red eyes with her hands but failed to hide the tears that continued to flow from it.

The pinked-haired girl lifted her gaze and met blank eyes…

Stop.

Her heart seemed to stopped from beating.

_It's tired._

He must not see her cry. He must not think that she's weak—that she's a loser. She's Haruno Sakura and she's not a weakling.

"_I really love you!!!"_

He just stared at her with a confused look. His eyes searching the answers on her face while flashing a look of hurt.

"Why are you crying?" that's all he managed to say. Sakura, still weeping, stood up and hurriedly hugged him. He opened his arms and received her.

The boy patted her back and embraced her tight.

Sakura started to be carried away by the embrace… her sight being blurred by her tears can't see properly. All she can see that time is darkness.

"I hate you…" she murmured in a soft voice.

"I…" she continued but failed to talk anymore.

"It's okay as long as I am here with you…" he muttered softly as he held her tighter. Sakura's body became numb so she found it hard to stand on her feet. She let him take her weight as he leaned his strong frame on the wall.

"I-It hu-hurts a lot… it's painful…" she blubbered softly. "…so painful…" she added. His hands fondled her back as he leaned his face closer.

"I know… I'm sorry…"

…

"Sakura-chan will be happy if she'll hear that from you." Tenten sat on the floor while looking at the starry sky.

"You think so?" he asked in a low tone. He sat next to her. "Why are you still here?" Tenten asked the musing Uchiha.

"I'm afraid you'll get bored if I'll leave you here." He told her with a light smile on her face. "And I promised her that I will wait here."

"You plan to confess here? Wow. I wish you good luck!" she said with a usual cheering smile and a V-sign. "Arigato, Tenten…" Sasuke thanked her as he looked at the falling snow from the sky.

Tenten's eyes soften with guilt and regret upon doing such things that Sasuke even thanked her—_He had no idea what I have done…_

_Gomen ne Sakura-chan… Sasuke-kun…_

…

"I…I can't believe it…" Sakura grumbled softly. "To do that in front of me…" the said boy stiffened but regained his composure and talked. "Sometimes, things are meant to hurt you for you to find a better one."

He secretly gritted his teeth. His free hand tightened into fists. _Damn you, Uchiha… why did you make her cry? _

Her jade eyes gave a glance at his eyes… searching for the right words to ask but her tears flooded her vision—as well as her judgment.

She can't think well by this time.

"Sakura." He called her name in a low tone. _I'll make you pay for this… what have you done to her?_

Her mind is in haywire and her heart—it's shattered into pieces by him.

"_Crying girls are really annoying—they frustrate me."_

"_Then forget about him. A better guy deserves you."_

"…"

"_Arigato."_

Sasuke broke her heart many times and the pain is not just twice as much as the first time but it increased by three times, five times, to a thousand fold.

It's like something's gripping her heart tight… and with every breath, the pain becomes greater.

Maybe it's enough.

Maybe it's time to give up…

…to let go.

She's confused—about what had happened, about her love, about Sasuke and Tenten, her life—everything. Her world crashed in a matter of seconds.

She's confused.

Let go.

No.

Let go.

Hold on.

Her mind tells her to let go but her heart tells her to hold on—though in pain.

She looked at him with teary eyes. She has to ask him once and for all.

Be still.

No.

Go on…

No.

Be still…

I don't know.

Breathe…

Her mind says "be still" but her heart screams "go on."

I want to escape.

Take me far away from here… it's painful. It hurts like hell…

Leave now. Leave them. Leave him… and live your life anew.

Stay.

Leave.

Walk away because it hurts.

Stay—for the pain will soon go away.

Her mind tells her to leave but her heart whispered her to stay.

Confused.

Confused.

Confusion—it's what a shattered heart goes through at the very moment. For somebody who was hurt so badly, sense of judgment and logic fights with the heart.

Sometimes, what the heart tells…

…

…is wrong.

It's not always for the good.

Oftentimes, it's the cause of our pain. Now choose.

"_Then forget about him. A better guy deserves you."_

"_I really love you!!!"_

Her heart seemed to stopped from beating.

_It's tired._

_It's tired._

_It's tired._

_Tired._

"Sakura…" She never let him finish when she asked. "Do…"

"Do you love me?" he was startled by the question but smiled. He wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes to her cheeks.

Snow kept on falling from the sky leaving everything outside white and cold—cold like her heart. He embraced her that made her feel warm. She sobbed on his chest.

"Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru…" he repeated as he held her closer to him.

Stay.

Leave.

Walk away because it hurts.

Stay---for the pain will soon go away.

Your choice?

"…"

…

Confused.

I don't know.

Leave.

Stay.

"Arigato…" she returned the embrace and closed her eyes.

…

…

"…"

A girl's heart is precious. It's fragile. Whoever broke it into pieces will never be able to bring it back to its original form.

No matter how hard he'll try.

…

"_Sasuke-kun, do you believe in first love?" the pink-haired girl with wide forehead and locks tied on a single pony asked the musing boy who is lying under a big cherry blossom tree._

"_Hn. Such a corny question." He answered lazily as he covered his face with his book and pretended to be sleeping._

_The pink-haired girl blushed and looked at the sky. "Nee, we're just high school sophomores but that question bothered me already…"_

"_Ne! Sasuke-kun!" she yelled directly on his right ear for the raven-haired boy to answer her. "Hn. Of course, if you fell in love then it's the first."_

_She puffed her cheeks with air, left eyebrow twitching. "I mean if it really never dies!" _

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun…? One more call and I'll hit you!"_

"…"

"_Sasuk—" _

"_If you will not kill the feelings…"_

"—_e…"_

"…_it will never die."_

…

If you will not kill the feelings… it will never die.

That's what he had said two years ago but it seems that he is the one who did it first.

The boy looked at her. "I'm sorry…"

Leave.

Stay.

Let go.

Hold still.

"Sorry for what? Actually I really want to thank you." She told him in her usual cheerful voice as she wiped her tears.

"Arigato…"

She smiled.

Leave.

Another deserves you better.

He'll not let you fall.

He'll save you from the heartache.

He'll not—

He'll never kill the feelings he had inside…

…so the love will remain.

He smiled at her and held her shoulder.

"Arigato…Neji-kun."

Confusion—it's when your heart tells something that your mind opposes.

Leave.

Stay.

Leave.

It hurts.

The pain will go away.

It will never be mended.

Stay.

Leave.

Be still.

Hold on.

Let go.

Being right is when you listened on what's better—oftentimes what your heart says so follow your heart.

Being amiss—is when you…

"Neji-kun…take me away from here please…"

Talk to Sasuke.

Just leave.

Clear things out.

Leave the two of them.

Take the opportunity.

Let them be.

Maybe it's just a joke.

The pain you're feeling is no joke.

_Being amiss is when you…_

"Hai." He replied as he held her tiny frame for support and both of them walked slowly down the stairway.

…_when you refrained listening on what your heart says._

Stay.

Please.

"…"

_It's tired._

Sasuke's voice echoed on her mind as she remembered one of the memorable lines he ever said to her. Those words that she believed to be true suddenly reminisced how she was happy to meet him but…

"_If you will not kill the feelings…"_

…maybe today, she'll try killing it.

"…_it will never die."_

The feelings she had for him.

The secret she held for so long.

Love.

She'll try to kill it.

Kill it.

Don't let it die.

Exterminate.

Spare.

_I'm confused._

"_If you will not kill the feelings…"_

"…_it will never die."_

…

Sasuke stood up after waiting for so long. He's thinking what had happened to Sakura. His thick black locks stared at the people on the ground and searched for her distinct pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Doushite, Sasuke-kun?" Tenten looked up while asking. She doesn't need to ask anymore. She knew the answer already.

Obsidian eyes kept on searching. His strong hands gripping the steel balustrade of the rooftop while taking so much time looking for her. Snow showered everywhere, making things ethereal.

He kept searching—to the left, right, everywhere. Just as he knew that that Hyuuga is also not there… suddenly something caught his attention. Pink.

He smiled but the smile on his lips immediately faded when he saw who is with her.

"Hyuuga…" he hissed and walked pass Tenten without excusing himself. Tenten just stared at him but managed to stand up to catch up with him when a voice from behind spoke.

"That's enough…" the voice said. Tenten stopped on her tracks as Sasuke went gone on her sight. She looked at the direction with her eyes and saw a dark silhouette right beside the door.

The person leaned at the walled and smirked evilly.

"You did well, Tenten-chan…"

Tenten gnashed her fists while facing the person. "What more do you want?"

"Kagura." Tenten hissed angrily.

"Just wait… at least you did ruin your best friend's Christmas this year—the next year, and the next…" Kagura laughed wickedly.

"You…" Tenten just managed to control her anger when she saw that mocking smile on Kagura's face. "Oh…scary…" Kagura walked near her.

"Maybe you want me to tell Neji-kun what I have heard last time?"

_She tapped his shoulder gently "That's the least I can do…" she stood up. Neji stood up and faced her. Before she left, "Just make sure you'll attend to the Christmas Masquerade this 24." She waved him goodbye and closed the door of the rooftop. _

_She walked down the stairs and in the middle of the stairway, she stopped._

"_Why can't he see that Sakura-chan doesn't love him?" she whispered in between sobs… tears flowing out from her eyes and she sat on the step._

_For so long, she secretly loved Neji. Her friends thought it's just a normal infatuation—but it's not. _

"_It's not just Sakura that has the right to love and be loved."_

"_Why does she always get the love she wants?"_

_She buried her head on her hands and started to hold back the tears. For now, the least I can do to him I love him… is to help him with Sakura…_

"_Right… you got it correctly…" somebody down the stairway spoke. The darkness down there hid the person but when it came closer it revealed someone. _

"_Kagura." Tenten wiped her tears._

"_So…" Kagura crossed her arms on her chest. "Tenten-chan is in love with Neji that loves her best friend Sakura…" the girl cooed mockingly. "What a tragic love story…"_

"_You heard all?"_

"_Hai! All…" She smirked sinisterly. Her dark eyes make Tenten's jaw clench. "Do you want me to tell Neji-kun your secret or—"_

"_No! please!" Tenten exclaimed without second thought. Her friendship with Neji will be wasted if he'll knew that she's in love with him. _

"_But he must know the truth that—" _

"_No please! I'll do everything! Don't tell him that—" Tenten shut her self upon realizing what she had said. She looked at Kagura with wide eyes._

"_Good girl…" Kagura's face became darker… most of all her smile. _

"_Just do what I want and everything will be sealed off… especially my naughty mouth that tends to speak without second thoughts…" she laughed._

"_Okay! I'll meet you at 24! Be sure to do your best…" Kagura started to walk downstairs and stopped. She turned to face the startled Tenten. "…Tenten-chan…" with a last evil smirk, she's gone._

_Baka…_

_I'm a stupid moron… I should not help him…_

_But still… it's the only thing I can do._

"I did what you want me to do…" Tenten said while looking down the school ground. "You did it very well… that's nice of you—what a selfish friend."

Tenten flinched upon hearing the last words. Kagura patted her back teasingly. "But Sakura's more selfish… so that serves her well…"

The two girls just looked down while looking at the running Uchiha with two opposite expression. Tenten is about to cry while the other, Kagura, wanted to laugh.

…

Sasuke's breathing became visible as the temperature dropped down. White snow continued to fall. He ran while chasing Sakura and Neji.

"Oy! Teme!" Naruto greeted cheerfully but Sasuke seemed to ignore it. "Hey…" Naruto tried to catch up with his friend but Hinata caught his wrist. "Let him…" Hinata said.

The blonde boy raised a brow. "Let him what?" he asked.

Ino, together with the others saw Sakura crying when she went down the rooftop—worst of all, she's with Hyuuga Neji.

"Let him…" strength was evident on Hinata's tone. Her eyes seemed to understand everything.

Sasuke continued to run after the two. He ended up in the woods. It's a shortcut to reach the parking space. There, he stopped for a while looking at a frozen tree with its leaves and flowers gone. He gazed at Sakura and Neji's back then to the tree. He remembered exactly what happened there before.

"_Sasuke-kun, do you believe in first love?" the pink-haired girl with wide forehead and locks tied on a single pony asked the musing boy who is lying under a big cherry blossom tree._

"_Hn. Such a corny question." He answered lazily as he covered his face with his book and pretended to be sleeping._

_The pink-haired girl blushed and looked at the sky. "Nee, we're just high school sophomores but that question bothered me already…"_

"_Ne! Sasuke-kun!" she yelled directly on his right ear for the raven-haired boy to answer her. "Hn. Of course, if you fell in love then it's the first."_

_She puffed her cheeks with air, left eyebrow twitching. "I mean if it really never dies!" _

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun…? One more call and I'll hit you!"_

"…"

"_Sasuk—" _

"_If you will not kill the feelings…"_

"Let him what?" Naruto was puzzled about the unusual tone that Hinata used. He can't get it. his brain can't absorb the let-him thing

"…"

"Nee, Hinata…"

"Let him…"

"—_e…"_

"…_it will never die."_

"…save his heart." Hinata ended the sentence with an impact of meaning to Naruto. Naruto trailed the track Sasuke took. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." He scratched his head. "The prince must redeem the stolen angel…"

His obsidian eyes darkened. "If you will not kill the feelings…" he started to run and chase after Sakura.

_If you will not let go the love that you really feel…_

"Sakura! Matte!"

_It will never die…_

_She was my once-in-a-lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
I guess I should have told her  
I thought she knew__  
_

The two stopped. Sakura flinched upon hearing that voice… her face soften and her eyes watered.

"_I really love you!!!"_

Neji saw Sakura's expression and held her near him. He turned angrily to face the Uchiha. He looked at the raven-haired boy that is wearing a prince costume just like him. The difference is that Sasuke took his crown off.

"What do you want now, Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I should be the one to ask that… what are you doing?"

"Taking her away…" Neji looked at Sakura. Sakura looked down at the ground. "…as she wished." Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing the last few words. "What?" he asked looking at Sakura.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura?" he asked while looking at her.

"…" she did not react even said a word. Neji held her shoulder and made her closer to him. Sasuke didn't understand what's happening. A while ago, everything was alright, everything was in place.

He's going to tell her that he loves her the most—more than anything else…

"T-there's…" the pink-haired angel managed to speak though it really hurt her throat. Every word pulls out the air in her lungs. The air that comes out from her was evident by the freezing puffs of air that she produces every word.

"…there's no point in talking about it Sasuke." her eyes were dark. The cheerful emerald that brightens everyday of his life was gone, her voice was cold as snow and her words was sure as painful as a vice grip that tightens its hold on his heart.

"No point talking about what?" Sasuke doesn't understand—or rather he refused to understand what she said. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ask yourself." she responded coldly. Neji made her turn around, and continued walking. White snow flakes continued to fall from the dark starless night. Sasuke just stared at her back absent-mindedly.

Sakura stopped, her back still facing him. All he could see that moment are her wings and her pink locks. "You…"

Sasuke flinched. "…took me for granted." his onyx orbs widen while his hands tremble. "What?" he managed to speak. Loud and clear—like a real man, no buckles no hesitations, strong.

Sakura's eyes were hidden below her long bangs. "I thought…" she was cut off by the tears and silent sobs. She continued walking, Neji followed next to her.

_She said I took her for granted  
It's the last thing I would do _

"_Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept Uchiha Sasuke as your wedded school husband?" he said imitating Sai's voice and accent. Sakura giggled. "I do!" She answered and Sasuke slipped the ring on Sakura's finger. _

_She then smiled. She got her cellphone and detached a circular object from the decorative key chains hanging from it. It was a sliver ring._

"_Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, accept me, Haruno Sakura as your wedded school wife?" _

…

…

_He smiled. "Maybe…"_

_**Bam!!!!!!!!!**_

_Sasuke kneaded his head… "Just kidding..."_

…

…

"_I do…"_

Sasuke tried to step his right foot but he failed to move the other. _Damn legs… move… move… _the impact of hurtful words from the one he really loves was—frustrating… suicidal.

_It hurts._

_It's painful._

_Uchihas were never hurt this much._

_Yeah. He always give in when it comes to her._

_She's the first and only person…_

…

…_to hurt him like this._

He loved her dearly though he didn't—never told her. He thought that to tell her is a crazy thing to do if he can show it but now he realized that

_It's not always actions that speak louder than words… _

Sometimes, we need to say it and at the same time, do it.

_That's his mistake._

He managed to run steadfastly towards her. He held her shoulders tight and made her turn to face him. His onyx eyes stared blankly at her teary emerald orbs. "Tell me… why?"

_Oh, I'll never understand it  
I thought she knew_

Sakura looked away from him. He shook her tiny frame as if he's waking her up in a bad dream. He is the one who needs to be shaken because he's haunted by a dream—a bad dream.

"…" she didn't answer. "Damn it Sakura! Answer me!" he lost his temper. The only thing he can't understand is "Why sudden change…?" his voice became calm. He lowered his gaze to the ground where all he can see is white.

Their love was different.

…

It was weird.

…

A girl.

…

A boy.

…

What's weird about it?

_I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone  
_

"I… will not believe in you anymore." She said coldly. Sasuke lifted his gaze on her beautiful face. Her eyes were full of overflowing tears she tried to hold back—she sobs quietly as she's killing his heart silently, slowly.

_But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
_

"Sakura." Neji walked slowly towards them and gripped Sasuke's hand, putting it away from Sakura's shoulders.

_I should have known_

_I should have known…_

"_My wish is for Sasuke-kun to be happy… I want to be with his side as long as he needs me."_

Sasuke shoved Neji's hand and embraced Sakura. The said girl was startled by the action. It's the first time that he ever hugged her that way. His body is warm, contrary to the snow falling from the sky. Tears started to flow from her eyes. _Sasuke…_

_A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through_

"Sasuke!" Tenten came running from behind. Sakura is facing her. Her eyes soften a bit then tried to remove herself from the embrace but Sasuke didn't let go. He held her tight. "Let me go!" Sakura wailed. Sasuke, eyes closed, held her tight.

"Sasuke!!! let me—"

_I tell my soul to have its silence broken_

For once, his heart shouted. His brain silenced.

Now.

Tell her now.

…

…

"…"

"I love you."

_I thought she knew… I thought she knew._

But now… he made his feeling in the know. It's not a secret anymore.

Loud and clear—he said those magic three words to her without wavering, his voice was solid and his embrace, tight.

He told her straightly—like a real man.

He faced his fear of being rejected without second thoughts.

Strong. He is strong.

Loud and clear.

A true-blood Uchiha they say.

Neji looked away. _It's the end. _Tenten lowered her gaze. _It's over._

"_My wish? I wish your happiness… if it's with me or with Neji… even I'll be hurt, I don't care as long as you're happy…"_

"…_and I hope, I can say my feelings for you soon…"_

Sakura, still trapped with the embrace, looked at the sky. White snowflakes continued falling. She can't stop crying. She just can't.

_How I wish this is for real._

Those words from him—how she longed to hear them but now…

…

…she's starting to hate them knowing that he said that for lies.

Silence.

Silence.

No one's talking.

Snowflakes continued falling.

Cold.

Cold…

Muffled breathing.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Sakura still can't absorb what he had just said. The message can't sink in her brain.

'_Say you love me…'_

…

'_I love you.'_

…

'_Say it.'_

…

'_I can't.'_

…

…

'_I'm waiting.'_

…

'_Just wait.'_

She waited that long for those words that now… were only lies.

Painful.

It's hard to breathe.

The pain was there.

Her heart aches.

Her eyes hurt.

Her stomach cringes.

Her body is limp.

Her brain can't work well.

Pain…

This is how painful being hurt by someone you love.

Broken heart shattered into small pieces cannot be mended anymore…

…no matter how hard he'll try.

"Is that…true?" she asked in a flat voice. God, who would have thought talking like that will hurt so bad? Her eyes continued to shed tears for the prince who is hugging her tight.

"Of course…" his black fringe was blown by the cold air. His heart was now relieved for having told her the secret he kept for so long.

"No."

He cringed. He moved away a little to look in her eyes. "No?"

"You're lying."

"I certainly am not."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe me!"

"You—"

"I love you."

He said it for the second time. Sakura was cut off by his straight words. Who knows where he gets the strength to tell her such unwavering words.

"I… love you the most." He added.

"You're lying."

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_What's wrong now?_

_Why did she tell him he's lying?_

"But I—"

"Enough, Uchiha." Neji intervened shoving him away from Sakura. Sasuke just stared at her back as she walked away from him.

It hurts a lot.

It's painful.

Is this what they call love?

Why?

Why?

He can't understand.

He thought she loves him the fact that he loves her.

It wasn't enough?

What more?

He lowered his gaze, his long black bangs hiding his tearing eyes. He's an Uchiha and an Uchiha doesn't cry—never will.

"Sakura!" he called as he lifted his gaze.

_Look at me._

_Say you love me too._

_Look _

_At _

_Me._

Sakura and Neji continued walking away.

"Don't forget that…"

_Look at me._

_Look at me._

_Look back._

"Sasuke…" Sakura murmured softly. _Don't look back—just let go. _Her mind kept on telling her.

Sasuke kept on fighting his weakness inside and managed to refrain from crying. "…I love you." Sakura stopped and looked blankly on their way ahead. _Don't look back—just let go._

_Look at him._

_Look at me._

_Don't look back._

_Look at me, Sakura._

_Just let go._

_Hold on._

_You love him, don't you?_

"…and always, I will." Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

_Look at me._

_You love him, don't you?_

Without thinking, she looked back and saw…

_Sasuke…_

She saw him cry for the first time. Tears began flowing out from his onyx orbs. "Don't try to walk away from me…"

She stared blankly at him.

"..because I'll follow you wherever you will go."

_Sasuke…_

"You can run away."

"_I'll marry you someday!" _voice of little Sasuke echoed through Sakura's head as she listens to the raven-haired boy.

"You can go somewhere far from me…"

"_I'll be your groom then."_

"…but you can't escape the truth that—"

"_If you will not kill the feeling…"_

"—you will be the only one that I will love. Only you."

"…_it will never die."_

"I have no intention to kill _it." _he said flatly. Sakura turned around, crying.

"…so it will never die." He added as her figure disappeared from the dark.

* * *

**Notes: **nee, what a chapter! I feel sorry for them… its Christmas but their hearts were broken! Well, it's all part of the story, so don't hate me… well, I'm starting to count the remaining chapters and well, I got maybe less than six remaining? It will possibly end by Valentines Day or earlier than that but I'm still thinking of some way. Well, I already concluded its ending!!!! Ah, the mere thought makes me cry… but I don't know how you will react.

Well, that's it folks! That's for the chapter of Hamlet and Juliet for today! I wish all of you a merry Christmas!

Well, can you give reviews as my Christmas gift?! _It's alright if you don't like… but I will be really thankful if you will!_

Thanks for reading guys!

Ja ne!

-angel moO-


	22. long lost goodbye

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Yosh! I'm fired up to do this chapter! It's near climax then! But before that, I would like to apologize… I know I've enraged so many readers because of the tragic incidents happened in the story but you know, it can't be avoided. A story will not be a story by mere putting humor or hilarity alone—it needs some drama to be complete. Oh yeah… now this will be the start of the climax…

For those who got confused with the story, feel free to ask me so I can give some brief explanation to clear things up, ne? You can send me a PM or ask in your review, I'll reply back, without fail.

Yosh!!!!! This is it! Here we go! I'm fired up!

_**Standard disclaimers applied…

* * *

**_

**Act 9 scene 3: a long lost goodbye**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-dono, your father summons you." Shouta, his personal assistant called him. He's sitting comfortably on a couch and just watching the snow fall.

"Hai. Tell him I'm coming." He answered passively. Shouta bowed and left the room. He sighed then placed his hand on his temple. He started massaging it coz his head hurts so much this past few days. It's December 29 and it's been days after his encounter with Sakura.

The girl is obviously avoiding him. He spent those days, including Christmas, paying an hour outside her house, waiting for her to come out but she just locked herself on her house.

He stood up from the couch and looked at his study table, there he saw the book that Sakura gave her—Hamlet, Prince of Denmark.

He opened it but wasn't able to read the page that he saw when Shouta knocked on his door. "Sasuke-dono?"

"Hai."

…

Tsunade buried her head on her hand as her veins started to twitch. "Troublesome kids…" she hissed. Naruto and Hinata are sitting in front of her office desk. They told Tsunade what happened last Christmas. "Probably Sakura heard it wrong." Hinata assumed. Tenten once told her what happened on the rooftop. So she thought it's the cause of the misunderstanding.

Tsunade looked at the two. "Did Sasuke know the reason?" she asked. Naruto didn't answer as well as Hinata.

"Haaay!" she sighed. "Clearly, it's just a simple understanding, nothing fatal…" Her hazelnut orbs met pearl white then azure blue. She then smiled. "It can be settled, don't worry!" Naruto and Hinata sighed.

…

While walking towards his father's office, Sasuke's thinking about what had happened last Christmas when he met Tenten on his way towards Sakura's house.

"_Tenten?" he asked as he looked at the brown-haired girls leaning in a street post. "Eh? Sasuke?" she smiled at him then her face turned gloomy._

"_What happened?" he asked Tenten as he left his motorcycle. He walked towards her. "I came to meet up with Sakura to ask her what's wrong."_

"_Then?" he asked with full interest. "She said she just love Neji." That made Sasuke froze. He's going to ride on his motorcycle when Tenten caught his wrist. "Where are you going?" she asked him._

_His onyx orbs narrowed. "Ask her everything."_

"_She said she never loved you!" Tenten yelled. "Just leave her and Neji alone."_

"Sasuke-dono…" he was snapped out of his musing when Shouta called him. "Here we are." Shouta said and let Sasuke enter the room.

"What do you want to talk about, otoo-san?" he then sat on the chair offered to him by his father's assistant.

"Business matters, son." his father answered with a smile, a very rare thing that his father will do. "Hn. You know I don't do business on holidays." That's his answer on his father's inviting smile. Anyway, he's totally broken now so he will not mind what will be his father's reaction.

Sasuke's father tapped his shoulders with a smile. "That's my son…" Sasuke scowled. "Just tell me what you want."

…

_December 30: _

"Sakura! I need an expression!" Kurenai yelled while looking at the paper she's holding. Sakura lowered her gaze on her script and repeated her line.

On the second floor of the theatre stage, there's Tsunade sitting next to Jiraiya. "Haaaaaay…" Jiraiya yawned lazily "Why do we need to watch over their practice?" he asked then he saw Tsunade's happy smile fade as her veins began to pop out of her temple. "Hai…hai… I know…" Jiraiya said defensively.

"Saints don't move though grant for prayer's sake…" she said her line as her usual self though deep inside she's thinking about something.

"_You need something, Tsunade-sensei?" she asked as she entered Tsunade's office just this morning. "No not really me…" she said with a smile. _

"_There's someone who wanted to talk to you." The blonde-haired woman then turned her head on the door as a particular someone entered. _

"_Tenten…" Sakura said her name in a soft voice. _

"Then move not…" Neji reads his script as he walks closer to her. Sakura then stared at Neji's face as he is walking towards her.

"_Sakura-chan… gomenasai." Tenten said while bowing in front of her. "You misunderstood everything… Sasuke's just—"_

"_No need to explain." She said in a stiff voice. "Just listen to her." Tsunade ordered. Sakura was then silenced and brought back her attention to Tenten._

"_Sasuke was just practicing how he will confess to you that night." Sakura then froze. Sasuke's voice and image flashed before her mind that time._

'_Don't try to walk away from me…'_

'_..because I'll follow you wherever you will go.'_

"_What?" she asked as if asking for reassurance. "Hai. We don't know that you're there behind, listening." Tenten then explained everything happened that night except for that fact that she saw Sakura behind and all of it was planned by Kagura._

"_That's right." Tsunade talked with her hands clasped together below her chin. "So now… any question, Sakura?" _

_Sakura just stood there, she didn't answer Tsunade's question. "Well I guess it can't be helped if you chose Neji after a heartbreaking night." _

"_We can't do anything about it. Neji loves me." Tenten flinched upon hearing Sakura's response. "…and I'll learn to love him later on." She then walked out the room with Tenten tailing her._

"Tch, You can't deny your feelings that easy Sakura." Tsunade murmured while staring down at Neji. "That decision of yours will only prove you that you love him." She added. Jiraiya shrugged beside her. "It became your hobby to take care of other's love life… just take care of yours!"

_**Bam!**_

"Just shut up, will you?!" she watched the practice downstairs while Jiraiya kneaded his head with his hand. "Tch, monster…" he hissed.

"While my prayers effect I take…" he leaned towards Sakura. This scene reminds her of Sasuke before. Neji's lips are near hers… she then remembered that day.

"_Okay, Sakura, Neji, just do what was written on the script…" she shouted loud so Sasuke will hear her instructions loud and clear._

_Sakura looked the next line, and then she saw the same thing…__** (He kisses her) **__she blushed hard…_

"_Hai, sensei…" Neji answered that made Sasuke and Sakura flinch_

_He now moved his face near her…_

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

_Sakura's heart is beating fast…_

…

_She cannot breathe… God! She really can't! With Neji's face near her like that?! She can't say nor do something but to stare at his blank silver eyes… those deep silver window of his heart—of his soul…_

…

…

"_While my…" Neji began to say his lines… it serves like a countdown, like the ones being held during New Year's Day… his face is now close…_

_She can feel his breath on her face…_

…

…

'_My…my…' Kurenai stood up slowly in her seat to witness one of the most historic events to happen on that theatre stage…_

…

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug! Tuug-tuug!**_

…

"…_prayers effect…"_

_**He's going to do it!!!! God!!! **__Sakura panicked mentally_

_Everybody in the class stopped working—stopped on whatever they're doing… and watched the two "professional" actors perform one of the best scenes they will ever see…_

"_They're going to do it?!" Ino whispered to Hinata…_

_Hinata gulped._

_Kiba covered Akamaru's eyes… "Hey Akamaru… don't look! It's for humans only!" he whispered while flashing a grin at the sad dog_

"_Sa—Sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted _

"_My ever-lovely lotus!!!!!" Lee said while rivers of tears flooded from his eyes..._

'_My bugs don't kiss… its gross…' Shino thought as he held a lady bug in his finger._

_Munch…munch…_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes… "Che! Troublesome scene…"_

_Sasuke lowered his gaze… his bangs hiding his black eyes…_

'_It isn't bad after all… she's cute, nice and interesting… Sasuke won't mind if I'll steal a kiss from his Cherry blossom…' the thought that circulated Neji's mind as he slowly close his eyes…_

'_Eh?! Wow… he closed his eyes… I think I should…' with that, Sakura also closed her eyes… her first kiss will not be as bad as she thought… even though its not Sasuke, it's the oh-so-handsome Hyuuga the first to kiss her…_

"_I…" Neji continued_

_They're now both carried away by the scene…_

"—_take…"_

_He leaned closer… and closer… his lips are only a couple of inch away from hers…_

_Everybody in the room gulped._

…

…

_It's the moment everyone's waiting for…_

…

…

_SILENCE…_

'_Gomen, Sasuke-kun…'_

…

…

…

_**THUG!!!!!!!!!**_

…

…

'_What was that?! Sakura thought, eyes still close…_

_She then opened her eyes… her eyes grew wide when she saw—_

—_she saw Neji lying on the floor with a… _

…

…_with a star near him… a big star…_

Now it's clear why Sasuke did that thing… it's because…

It's because…

'_Sasuke-kun' _she thought of him when she felt Neji's lips nearing at hers.

_**THUG!!!!!!!!!**_

A loud thud was heard. Her eyes snapped open. She then saw Neji stumbled on the floor. Her hand grasped her mouth. Tears filling her eyes.

She looked at the thing that hit Neji.

A star.

Big star.

The same star that day.

The star that Sasuke made.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called his name in a loud voice as she kept on looking everywhere—searching for the raven-haired boy.

Neji just stared at her wide-eyed. Tsunade closed her eyes smirking. "I guess it is really hard to deny who's it that you really love."

Kiba rushed on the stage. "I'm sorry, guess the rope's not that tight. Gomen ne, Neji." He then helped Neji stand up.

Neji stared blankly at Sakura.

It hurts even more—twice, thrice, to a thousand fold.

Missing him at the same time denying him really is bad.

"_You can run away."_

"Sakura." Neji called her.

"_You can go somewhere far from me…"_

Now it's clear.

Everything that hurt her was coax. It's all caused by her narrow mindedness that led hurting Sasuke. He'll never forgive her now.

He'll forget about her now.

"…_but you can't escape the truth that—"_

She thought she needed space and time to think—but fact is there's nothing to think about. She was wrong—and still wrong.

"—_you will be the only one that I will love. Only you."_

"Nee, Naruto!" Kiba yelled upstairs looking up at the blonde boy. "Tighten all the ropes on the stars!!!!" he shouted. Naruto gestured him all right with a thumbs up.

"Continue the practice!!" Kurenai yelled as she rolled the script and starting hitting the chair. "Don't include the songs please… just proceed with the regular script." She added.

Maybe you're asking about the songs, they modified the original play itself because it's a competition. They're planning to do it as a musical since the lead characters do know how to sing.

"Thus from my LIPS by thine, my sin is purged." Neji continued practicing though he felt bad about the upcoming events.

"Then have my lips the sin they have took…" Sakura responded staring blankly at Neji.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade called the sulking white-haired man. "What?" he asked, pissed. "I know a new hot spring nearby." Tsunade said, smirking evilly at Jiraiya. The man's eyes twinkled with delight.

"I'll go there by six."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked innocently thinking of green—perverted things.

"Sin from my LIPS? O trespass sweetly urged…!" Neji exclaimed on what was written on his script. He then held Sakura's shoulders while the girl stared blankly at him. She's seeing Sasuke on him.

"Then what will you think if I'll join you take a bath and—" Jiraiya was cut off by a strong punch from Tsunade that he shrieked/screamed loudly. Just by the time that Neji will kiss her. She looked at the direction where the scream came from, thus, making Neji have only a peck on her cheeks.

Jiraiya noticed that everybody's looking at him so he regained his posture and cleared his throat. "Ehem." He cleared it loudly.

"_Sin from my LIPS? (he looked at Sasuke with a sneer while Sasuke's eyes narrowed) O trespass sweetly urged…!" the next lines will be interesting—really interesting…_

_He leaned closer…_

_Sakura immediately looked at her book… then blushed._

'_Oh crap! He's going to kiss me again! What should I do?'_

…

…

…

_Neji held Sakura's trembling shoulders with both hands…_

_There it goes again… her heart is beating like a drum… a base drum…_

…

"_Ehem!" Sasuke cleared his throat—loudly._

…

_Sakura gasped and turned her head towards the source of the sound._

…

_With that, Neji only got a peck on her cheek._

"_Oh, sorry…" She said_

"_It's okay…" Neji smiled _

Sakura lowered her gaze on the floor. Everything that's happening reminds her of Sasuke. Her day seemed incomplete without seeing him.

Though most of the time, he shows cold and harsh attitudes towards her, he never failed to send her the message that behind his rude attitude, he secretly cared about her.

"Neji, I want you to do something here on this scene…" Kurenai signaled Neji to come near her, leaving Sakura and the other props men on the stage.

"Nee, Kiba! I need a hand here coz the ropes are—" he was cut off when a string was unknot. Naruto looked down and saw Sakura standing alone in the middle of the stage.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura slowly lifted her gaze only to see a star falling towards her.

"_SAKURA!!!!"_

…

_He jumped using a chair as an elevation…_

…

_She then looked above her… the star will fall—on her…_

…

…

_Kurenai stoop up from her seat_

_Neji stood up, analyzing what's happening…_

…

…

_**SWOOOOOOSH!!!**_

…

_**BAM!!!!**_

…

_**THUG!!!!**_

…

…

_The two of them rolled at the stairs_

She was snapped back to reality when a pair of strong hands enveloped her and jumped away the very spot.

She just stared at the person.

The person stared back at her.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Pale face.

A loud thud was heard as the two of them landed in a safe spot on the stage. While her eyes are still closed. She's thinking of something.

_Now I can't be wrong._

_It's Sasuke-kun._

_It's him who saved me._

_Sasu—_

"Sakura! Sakura! Daijobou?"

—_ke _

She opened her eyes and saw…

Black locks, black eyes, pale face.

But it's not Sasuke.

"Sai." She muttered his name as he helped her stand up. "Arigato." She smiled at him.

Wrong.

"_Anno… Arigato Sasuke-kun…."_

"_Hn, That's nothing"_

_She smiled at him…_

…

…

_He smiled back…_

She's wrong.

Sasuke will never be there for her anymore. Sasuke will never forgive her now.

Tsunade smirked. "Could you please stop smirking, old hag!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Sasuke's stars are troublesome, eh?"

Everything reminds her of Sasuke—

It's the time she realized that her everything…

…

…

…was him.

…

Sasuke is sitting on the same couch as he always did this past few days, just staring blankly at the falling snow. He's pondering about the matter he and his father discussed yesterday.

"_Sasuke, Uchiha group of Companies has a wide range of business operations. It just happened that our homeland was Japan that's why we're here."_

_Sasuke just ignored his father but the old black-haired man continued. "Itachi refused to be the head of the company because he is planning to live a life with his soon wife." Sasuke just stared blankly at his father._

"_To-san, just tell me directly what you want." He said in a passive voice. "Go to America and study to be my successor."_

_He just looked at his father. "America, huh?" _

"_I arranged everything—I only need your answer."_

"…" _he didn't answer_

"_It's for the future of our company…" his father looked straightly on his eyes. "…for your future."_

"…" _he didn't answer._

_His father moved his chair, facing the big window behind him "Give me your answer tomorrow."_

Sasuke clenched his fist. It can't be helped. Though he doesn't really want to leave, with Sakura and Neji together, he lost the very last reason to stay in Japan.

But…

Of course he can't just leave like that.

Anyway, everything reminds him of her.

They've shared so many memories.

She's the first one to make him feel that life is not just about wealth and luxury. She thought him about life. She made him see the outside world. Though she's not a son of a CEO, she's not rich of that beautiful, she has the power to make everything she hopes for—

Possible.

She became his everything.

And now, he's leaving his everything behind—for good.

He just needs to hear the words that will hold him back and make him stay.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for it to ring.

_**Kriiing!!!! Kriiing!!!!**_

"Yes, hello?" Tenten answered her phone. Little did Sasuke knew, he called the wrong person. Kagura is with Tenten now. Kagura's one of the people who attends on the characters' costumes.

Kagura eyed on Tenten. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura's phone is turned off. Where is she?" he asked in a flat voice. Tenten's phone had its loud speaker on so Kagura could hear Sasuke. Kagura grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the things Tenten must say.

"Anno… she's with Neji, they're on a date."

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "Really?"

"Hai! Why are you absent on our practice?" Tenten kept on looking at the piece of paper. "You didn't saw Sakura's kiss with Neji! It's so wonder—"

_**Tooooooot… toooooot….**_

Sasuke ended the call. Tenten lowered her gaze on the ground as Kagura tapped her back. "Good girl…" She hissed mockingly at her.

The black-haired boy dropped his phone on his bed and walked briskly towards his dad's office. He opened the door without knocking.

Sasuke's father's onyx orbs met his son's darker eyes.

"To-san, I'll go to America." He said without hesitation. Hatred evident on his eyes. his father rested his chin on his hand. "You'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

Note: oh.. that's a cliffy, eh? don't curse me for that! Well, what will happen to Sasuke and Sakura now that he's leaving? Don't hate me! (especially autumn-san who kept on nagging me about this…hehehe it's too early to be gloomy!) well, I'll update the next one maybe next week or earlier? Holiday vacation is coming to an end so I have to rush typing the chapters so the next one will be finished in two days time…

May you have a wonderful new year! Happy New Year minna!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

moO-chan


	23. to be or not to be

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Haaaay! What will happen now? Our holiday vacation is almost over! Well, typing a chapter for Love, Anon kept me occupied and consumed two hours of my day so I end up typing this one while waiting for 12 midnight…

Well, I know you're tired of the heartbreaking, heartrending, heartburning, heart-soring, heart-stopping and heart-melting events that happened just like me…well I can't stand typing chapters with that mood! It only makes me stressed more to think that Sasuke will fly to America for good and will not see Sakura-chan who will be kissed by Neji on their play! Noooooooooo!!!!!

Hell no!

Not in a million years, Neji!

Wait until Sasuke turn gay! (But that will never EVER happen!!! hahahahah!!!!)

Yosh!!! Got to do this chapter the moO-style! Yosh! Let's get startin' and knock the hell out of Neji! If it's necessary to make Sasuke jump on a bridge to have his senses back, then so be it!

(This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed this story and those who I angered a lot because of my oh-so-reckless-what-the-hell-is-this and you-angel-moO-get-lost-coz-ur-making-Neji-win-over-Sasuke chapters… especially Autumn-san who nearly threw a whole watermelon on me when we met a while ago—well, this is what you're waiting for, Jacqui!)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as well as the song Gemini by Sponge cola.

* * *

**_

**Act 9 scene 4: to be or not to be**

**

* * *

**

…

It's a gloomy cloudy afternoon of December 31, hours before the most awaited performance. Kurenai told everything that is needed to be done before the presentation.

It's indeed a competition that 7 of the most prestigious schools in the district will participate for this event. There will be many people watching and the panel of judges were said to be composed of famous playwrights, poets, literary figures, politicians and some CEO's from Japan's renowned industry.

Sakura took her free time by walking outside her apartment since her aunt is at a party that the pink-head refused to go. She walked at the snowy streets towards the mall.

There, she brought some books she'll read for the rest of the vacation. She then walked towards the park where she will start reading one of the books she brought.

The roseate girl looked at the cloudy gray sky. "The snow didn't fall today. I wonder why?" she muttered before sitting on a bench.

"It's time to move on." She read the text on the book aloud. "You need not to be inside the cage if you know you can fly…" her eyes soften.

She turned to the next page. "If you're destined to be apart forever—do as what fate wants for it will never be changed."

"Fate is constant. It can never be—" Sakura closed the book at the same time shutting her eyes close. _Are we destined to be like this, Sasuke-kun?_

"Something wrong?" a voice from behind spoke. She slowly opened her emerald orbs and lifted her gaze to the person. The man is somehow 20-23 years old—she assumed. He had dark red locks, pale face and dark red orbs. The man is all in all, handsome. "Something wrong with the book you're reading?

Sakura just blinked innocently. "uh… no…nothing…" She thanked the said man in a black and red cloak. "I'm Sasori, anyway." He offered his hand and Sakura shook it gratefully. "I'm Sakura." She smiled.

"I see… the one you're reading is entitled Fate and Faith."

"Hai. The title caught my interest so I brought it… though it's some kind of expensive…" she then laughed sheepishly. Sasori chuckled. "That's alright, as long as you're enjoying the book, then price won't matter."

Sasori sat beside her and rested his arms on top of the bench's back frame. "You have a problem?" he asked.

Sakura just stared at him. "Uhn… no problem." She said as she put back the book she's reading a while ago on its plastic bag. "What do you think about Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. Sakura, startled about the sudden question, held back. "Nani?"

"I'm asking about the story… what do you think?" he asked while he paid a glance at her face. She looked at the children playing at the snow. "I think it's weird."

Sasori didn't expect that answer from her. He's expecting something like "Oh it's romantic" and "Shakespeare is so talented to do such quixotic work!" but this one gave him an unanticipated answer. _Interesting. _He thought.

"Why weird?" he asked in amusement. "Well…" she looked at him. "I mean they did nothing to change what was destined to happen." She then smiled bitterly at him and laughed sheepishly "hehe… guess I'm the one who's weird, ne?"

Sasori just stared at her.

Sakura noticed the sudden stop on Sasori "Anno… did I say something wrong?" Sasori smiled and looked at the sky. "Iie, it's interesting…" he said.

"Nee, Sakura-san…"

She faced him. "Hai?"

"If you happened to be Juliet, will you change your destiny?" he asked. Sakura lowered her gaze as a slightly strong breeze blew her roseate locks. Jade eyes stared coldly at the white snow.

"_If you're destined to be apart forever—do as what fate wants for it will never be changed."_

_It will never be changed._

_Because fate is constant._

_Fate._

_Is._

_Constant._

_Sasuke will hate her. He'll never be there for her anymore. _

_That's destined to happen._

_That's her fate. _

_If she ever happen to be Juliet—will she change it?_

"…"

She smiled and looked at him. "Of course."

…

Tsunade went early at her office at school though there's no practice today or anything to work on. She just felt like chatting about her new hobby.

"Tsunade baa-baa!" Naruto burst inside the door without knocking. Tsunade's eyebrows twitch because of the blonde boy's lack of manners. "What's it now?!" she yelled angrily.

"Teme…! Teme's flying to America at 11:30 tonight!!!!" he yelled out, panicking. Tsunade just sat back on her chair and slurped her hot tea like a shot of sake. She rested her chin on her hand then smirked. "So my hobby went into another level, huh…"

_Stupid Uchiha… this is just a mere misunderstanding… you shouldn't take all of this seriously. _

_Sakura just heard all of the confession-thing wrong then chose to be with Neji and the heart-broken boy chose to leave. _

Tsunade chuckled. "Baa-chan! It's no laughing matter!!!!" Naruto complained.

_It's as if Sakura's going to marry that Hyuuga boy… oh… maybe Sasuke got carried away by the chick flick movies he watched with Sakura… funny…_

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "baa-baa…"

"Uchiha's flying for good?" she asked.

"Hai. He'll be studying there for their company's sake." Naruto just stood in front of their blonde principal like a stone. He's very worried about Sasuke.

Tsunade smirked. "Naruto, I want you to deliver something for me." The hazel-eyed woman stood up on her chair and went down the theater room.

On her way, she met up with Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Tsunade-sensei." She courtly bowed at the blonde woman. "Do you know?"

Sakura lifted her gaze to Tsunade. "Know what?"

…

It's already 11 in the evening and everything was all set for the competition. There were a lot of people to watch the play, the judges already arrived at the venue and the opening ceremony has already finished. Kurenai's team will be the last one to perform. They're no. 7 and by this time, no.5, the Karakura National High School is already performing.

Ino sighed for the nth time that night. "Haaaaaaaay! I'm sooo nervous!" she told Shikamaru. Shikamaru just yawned "Just do your best… Mrs. Capulet."

"Hmp." Ino just walked away and went to the dressing room to add more color on her cheeks. "Choji!!!!" Ino called the eating boy on a chair near the room's door.

"I need a retouch." Ino waved at him to come to her. He complied, munching his potato chips. He then grabbed the blush on and the brush from Ino.

Ino sighed. _Who ever knew Choji can do make-up? _"Choji…"

"Hai?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Please wash your hands first before touching my face! I will smell like potato chips!!!!" Ino growled like a wild animal.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called Naruto who is arranging his things and the props on the table. The boy left his work and walked nearer to their principal. "Hai?"

"Did you deliver the package I gave you?" she asked. "Hai." Naruto assured her. She then smirked. "Then let's just pray he'll change his mind…" she said smiling before turning back and made her way to her seat.

"Minna…!" Kurenai called for everybody to gather at the backstage. "This is it! Make sure you'll do your very best!" she said excitedly. "Demo… where's Romeo and Juliet?" she asked. Everybody looked around the area. Kurenai closed her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. "Well, never mind them. They're responsible enough."

Little did they know that Sakura is sitting on a remote area on the Temple not so far away form the venue. The pink-haired girl just stared blankly at the ring Sasuke gave her on their phony wedding.

She is wearing an elegant polyester two-toned dress that has a velvet-like look. The burgundy color of her dress is accented by an olive green centerpiece that starts at mid-waist and continues down the length of dress.

Gold and green trim decorate the collar and the bottom of the sleeves. The draped sleeves have slits to reveal a shiny gold mesh layer underneath. Her dress was designed by no other than Kagura. Surprisingly, she did it well knowing that she hates the one to wear it.

Sakura is holding her mobile phone tight. She'd been trying to contact Sasuke but no one answered the phone. She anticipated explaining everything to him and apologizing at him.

"_Sasuke's going to America tonight." Tsunade said and continued walking towards the theater room. Sakura just stood numbly on the very same spot. _

_Tsunade stopped on her tracks "He'll be studying there for 5 years." She said without even looking back and resumed walking. _

"Sasuke… You will leave me here without even asking?"

"_If you're destined to be apart forever—do as what fate wants for it will never be changed."_

…

…

_It will never be changed._

_Because fate is constant._

_Fate._

_Is._

_Constant._

It's late. Too late if she's going to go to the airport to stop him.

If she will, she doesn't think he'll listen anyway. She knew Sasuke's attitude since they're still kids. Once he made a decision, it will never be changed.

She messed up with him. With Neji, with Tenten and with everybody.

"Why are you still here?" Neji approached her. He is wearing a renaissance costume just like Sakura. Sakura just hid her cellphone below the chair she'd been sitting at.

She just looked at him.

_If I'm fated to be with this guy either… _

"I'll just leave my phone here." She ten stood up and took Neji's hand as help.

_Can I do something to change it?_

The two of them arrived at the backstage where everybody's ready. Naruto just flashed her an idiotic smile while giving her a thumbs up.

She heaved a deep sigh as Kurenai patted her back. "Good luck." She smiled and the pink head smiled back.

…

Sasuke came just in time before the departure time of his flight. He is wearing a black coat and black glasses that made him an attention magnet among the girls on the airport. He is with Shouta, his silver-haired assistant.

"I thought we'll use the private plane?" Shouta nagged. It's just normal with him since Sasuke is his childhood friend. "Iie, I prefer sitting with many people."

"Uchiha Airlines flight 0046 going to Los Angeles will soon depart, we're now calling for the attention of it's passengers…"

"Shouta, let's go now." He walked ahead of his assistant. "Nee, Sasuke-dono, don't you have friends to—" Sasuke glared at him as the raven-haired boy pulled his shades lower. "Let's go now." He repeated.

"Hai…" Shouta complied.

The said airplane is a three seated every row. Shouta sat on the very end of the row while Sasuke occupied the middle sear. He stared at the seat next to him. It's still unoccupied. He pulled something out from his luggage. His features soften upon seeing the said thing. He took it out and started to open the book which was Sakura's gift last Christmas.

"Anno… excuse me…" Shouta looked at the person who spoke and stood up to give way to the man who will sit on the chair near the window. The said person stopped in front of "Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the book to the man then moved his leg slightly allowing the person to sit his on his chair.

"Hello." The person greeted with a smile. Sasuke just looked at him emotionlessly. The man has Red locks, red orbs and handsome face. "I'm Sasori…" the man smiled and reached his hand to the black-haired boy.

Sasuke just looked at him "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He said passively and went back reading without even shaking Sasori's hand. Shouta laughed sheepishly and shook Sasori's hand instead. "hehehe… here's the shake on behalf of my master… I'm Shouta." Sasori made an 'oh' from his lips and pulled out a book from his bag.

"You like reading books?" he asked, not looking at Sasuke but on Sasuke's book. Sasuke just ignored him. _Tsk, very mean. _Sasori thought with a smile.

"You know, I was asked to go here in Japan to attend an event with my father…" he started talking though he knew Sasuke will just ignore him. "At first I'm quite interested so I agreed to watch the Shakespeare play festival with my father who happened to be a judge on the event."

Sasuke just looked at him then went back on reading. _Play festival, huh. _He thought. If he's not mistaken, it's the competition their class joined.

"But I lost interest already. I'm going back to LA." Sasori started scanning the book he pulled from his bag.

"You know, I'm a writer…" he said while reading. Sasuke just glared at him. "I don't care." He said in a flat tone.

"Oh…" Sasori chuckled. "That's pretty harsh…I just wanted to ask if you want a copy of my book…" Sasori offered him a book "…Fate and Faith." he smiled.

…

The play on the first part, with Naruto and other characters at stage did their very best but as well, expected to Hinata, she fainted but thanks to Naruto's timing he made it in time to catch her. Shikamaru, having his scene finished rolled his eyes as Tsunade eyed him from the audience seat.

"Tch. I know what that old hag is thinking…" Kurenai tossed a dress at Shikamaru then gestured Choji to follow Shikamaru—and the focus went on the scene on stage.

"Nurse!!!! Nurse!!!!" Ino yelled in a loud voice. She then saw Naruto at the back stage waving his hand rapidly then pointing at the sleeping, unconscious Hinata.

Ino's eyes widened upon seeing the Nurse sleeping. What will they do now?

Then footsteps of high heels were heard.

"Hai.. Madam?" an annoying high-pitched voice spoke. Ino felt a creepy feeling crawling down to her spine as she slowly turn her head towards the person.

"EH?!!!!!!!" she shrieked loudly—her voice was heard all over the place. Mingles from the crowd was heard. "But…But that's a—gay?!" someone said.

"Yah… a gay nurse?" another seconded the idea.

Ino dragged Shikamaru behind the curtains. "What are you doing here?!!" she's pinching Shikamaru's ear. "And what's with the thick make-up?! What a turn-off!"

"Che. Kurenai-sensei dragged me here because Hinata fainted."

"Just do it!" Both of them heard Kurenai yell at the backstage. Shikamaru walked ahead of the blonde girl, blushing—ashamed of his appearance. They continued the scene.

"Ooh!" a long-haired man with snake-like eyes exclaimed to his fellow judges. "They're switching roles from girl to boy to show their actor's flexibility!" the judges started to clap, amused of the idea.

Tsunade sighed. "That man is weird…"

…

"I saw a girl reading my book a while ago and she's quite troubled, you know." Sasori looked at Sasuke—the raven-haired boy is just ignoring him.

"I asked if she wanted to change what was destined for her—" Sasuke seemed to stop reading but didn't let his eyes on the book slip. "then she said yes." Sasori smiled and looked at the window.

"A guy confessed that he loves her but she didn't believe him and chose the other guy instead." Sasori continued. Upon hearing this, Sasuke put down his book and looked at the red head. Sasori looked at him with a smile. "Guess I caught your attention now?"

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered her name in a low voice. Sasori looked up with his finger on his temple "Yeah… yah! That's it! Sakura's her name." he said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued reading. "You should stop that story now." He said, pissed.

Sasori looked at the window. He remembered Sakura telling her story to him. It's the main reason of her answer that she wanted to change what was destined.

"How did you know her name?" he asked. Sasuke answered without looking at him. "A wild guess."

"Hmmm… you're right." Shouta just watched the two while talking. Sasori stared at the window wondering about what he and Sakura talked about a while ago…

"_So this guy's your best friend, huh?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, I think this is how it will end. One day, he'll just go away for good without clearing things out. I know he will do that—I know his personality." _

"_Well, that's destined." He closed his eyes._

"_And as possible, if I can, I'll change it." Sasori snapped his eyes open and looked at her. "Anyway, I haven't told him…." She smiled. _

"_Told him what?" he asked as she then looked up at the gray sky. _

"She said she hasn't said something back yet…" Sasori uttered. Sasuke heard it and looked at him. The red head smiled at Sasuke.

…

"Then the most awaited scene will be presented. It's the balcony scene of Juliet where she speaks of her love for Romeo…" the narrator said in a loud voice as the curtain began to drift apart revealing a very beautiful set of a terrace, a garden—even a detailed set of moon and the stars (which were made by Sasuke himself)

Then Sakura entranced on the set. The spotlights were all focused on her. She just stared at the stars hanging on the ceiling. "O Romeo, Romeo!—wherefore art thou Romeo?" she began reciting her lines "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love…" she leaned on the steel bars surrounding the veranda then looked up at the sky. "And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Nice…" the snake-like man hissed. Tsunade, who happened to be sitting behind the said long-haired man, raised her eyebrow. She then whispered something to Jiraiya "Nee, ero-san, who is this weirdo?" she asked.

Jiraiya stood up slightly to have a look "Ah. He's Orochimaru-san." Tsunade paid a glance at Orochimaru once more "Really? Then what made him a special judge?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms on his chest "Don't you know? Tsk, he's the second richest CEO in Japan second only to the Uchihas and Hyuugas…" he then scowled and looked at Tsunade "You're going old that you don't even know him?!"

Tsunade grimaced "He seemed to be amused by Sakura-chan… I don't like this man… he looks—" she was cut off when Orochimaru tilted his head towards the two. His eyes seemed to warn the two of them.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Ehem… the play is nice, isn't it, Orochimaru-san?" she asked with matching sheepish smile, twitching eyebrow and a wicked ehehe…

Orochimaru's face lightened then flashed a smile. "Hai… I really like Juliet here…" he then turned his attention on the stage. Tsunade sighed then scowled. _I don't like this man…really. _

Another set of spotlights were turned on and were focused on Neji. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Juliet continued. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?"

"This pinky is nice, isn't she?" Orochimaru continued to hiss on his seatmate. Tsunade just watched at him with an eyebrow raised and a contorted wry expression. "Tch, why does he keep on hissing that Sakura is great?! Of course she is!" she nagged at Jiraiya.

"It is nor hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" she recited while on her mind, she's thinking about a certain someone.

…

"Stop it okay." Sasuke hissed. He can't hold back his temper anymore with this man. This red head is sure talkative. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued reading—his face was in a deep scowl.

"Pardon me… it's just my hobby to talk things I knew… it gives me some idea for my novels." Sasori said as he also carried on with his reading.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Anno… I'll just go to the rest room. Excuses…" Shouta excused himself. He placed a small bag wrapped in a white cloth on the floor in front of his seat.

_What the hell is she thinking? Does she plan to write her story on a book? She told this man that she chose Neji over her best friend. Tch. Well, I guess she really loves him after all._

Sasori just kept on talking about the things he saw on the park, how beautiful the gloomy weather that day and how her pastel pink hair stand out in the crowd.

Sasuke's veins started to pop.

Sasori chuckled upon seeing the pissed expression of the young boy. "How old are you?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him then answered. "16."

"Very young to read such play!" he complimented. "Hn. It was a gift from someone." He said. "From a girl?"

Snapped his eyes "how did you—" Sasori then pointed on the back cover of the book. "It has a note—a pink one so it means that's from a girl."

Sasuke turned his book and saw a small pink envelope. He didn't notice it before. He is about to open it when he stopped and just continued reading.

"A letter from a girl should be read as soon as possible…" Sasori said then resumed on talking about the things he saw in Japan.

"Nee, do you want to know what the girl's message is before she left?" Sasori asked. "The pink-haired girl?" he asked out of curiosity. "She's the only girl I talked here in Japan aside from the flight attendant and the hotel receptionist."

"I don't care." _Certainly it's just about how happy she is with Neji…_

"Wherever he is, though I wasn't able to…" Sasori talked while the Uchiha boy is musing at the same time. Sasuke's having his own mental argument so he can't fully understand Sasori's words.

_and now that she's not seeing me…_

"…tell him this; if you happen to see him somewhere, could you pass my message that…"

_..she wanted me to be happy too and—_

"—I love him too."

SILENCE.

He was cut off on his mental dispute when he heard the last four words. He just looked at Sasori for a long time.

"Nani?" He shook his head. Sasori just smiled. "The girl said she never loved the other guy. The one she loves was her best friend."

Sasuke stood up, dropping the book into Sasori's lap. "Why? Do you know this guy? She said he's as old as you, black hair and black—" he didn't finish when Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Repeat what you said…" his balck orbs were on fire.

"What? The black hair, black eyes and—"

"No. the one before that." He's still on grip with Sasori's shirt. Sasori looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmmm… I said do you know this—"

Sasuke's veins started to pop on his temple. He then flashed a sure-death glare at him. "Ah! She said 'I love him too'". Sasuke then smiled. Sasori raised a brow by the time the raven-haired boy released him. Sasuke then rushed on the pilot's quarters.

"Retreat." He commanded "Sir… you're not allowed to go here…" a flight attendant followed him inside. "I said I want to go back to the airport!" he insisted. "No. We can't sir by this—"

"I said I want to go back!" he shouted. One of the pilots looked at the attendant and the girl called two armed man dragging Sasuke back on his seat.

He kept on yelling that he wanted to go back while being dragged, thus making all passengers look at him. When he was thrown back on his seat, Sasori smiled at him then lent him his book. He rolled his eyes "I have no time for that." He hissed totally angry. "Really? Not if you'll see this one." Sasori pointed at the small pink envelope at the back cover of the book.

He opened it and saw something that made him smile. The message written in the small note was that: "wo ai ni" (meaning I love you)

He's going to rush to the pilot's quarters again when the two men on standby held his hand. He kept on struggling to free himself "I want to go back!!! Just let me go!!!" he gripped the one man's face by his hand and he kept on kicking the other one just like a child caught by two adult man on a candy store.

"Nee, what's this one? It's addressed to you, boy." Sasori pointed at the bag covered by white cloth on Shouta's seat. He stopped struggling then pushed the two big men away. He unwrapped the cloth and saw a note.

"It's from Tsunade-sensei…" he said then read the letter. It explained the whole situation that Sakura overheard his practice with Tenten that night so that's why the pink-haired girl said those kinds of things and did not believed him. He stopped on the P.S. on the bottom part of the paper.

_P.S. I include something with this letter. Hope you'll make it on time. Come to the play and make your grand entrance. _

_Love lots, _

_Tsunade kawaii!_

He then stopped for a while and looked at Sasori for a while.

"…"

The two goons just stared blankly at him.

"…"

Onyx black met crimson red.

_Sasori-san_

_Sasuke-san!_

_**Ching!**_

Sasuke elbowed the man on his right while Sasori landed a punch on the other man. The two goons lay on the aisle of the airplane, unconscious.

Sasuke then rushed inside the comfort room where Shouta remained outside. "Sa-Sasuke-dono? What's happening?!" he asked but Sasuke didn't answer. "Just go back on our seat!"

"Hai!" he complied and sat uncomfortably on his seat. "Why's everyone looking on us?" he asked Sasori, the red-haired boy just smiled.

…

"What shall I swear by?" Romeo asked while hanging on a shrub stem leading to the patio where Sakura/Juliet stands.

"Do not swear at all. Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self…" she looked down at him. "Which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." She continued.

"Hmmm… is that boy a Hyuuga? He has white eyes…" Orochimaru asked Jiraiya. "Hai. He's the only son of The CEO of the Hyuuga company."

"Tch… this snake-man's pissing me!" she whispered to Jiraiya. "Nee, it will be a trouble if you will knock him! He's a special judge!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Hmp!" Tsunade just focused on the play.

"If my heart's dear love—" Neji looked at the audience. They sure have many audiences tonight that's why he and Sakura have to do their best.

…

Sasuke is walking to the center aisle of the airplane. Endless murmurs from the passengers were heard as he walks towards the door of the pilot quarters as well as numerous squeals from women commuters he passed by.

Shouta just stared at him wide-eyed. "Sasuke-dono?" Sasori just smirked and continued reading Sasuke's book. "This is interesting…" Shouta heard Sasori speak. He can't understand if the 'interesting' one is the book that he's reading or Sasuke's get-up.

He looked again at his young master.

He is wearing a tunic with a screen printing of a dragon crest on the front and sheer lurex sleeves. He is wearing a rep velvet cape that extends from his shoulders to the floor. He had black high-cut medieval boots and hand gauntlets, a faux leather belt and faux leather shin covers.

"Mama! A prince!" a young girl exclaimed pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled at the small girl. He then courtly bowed. "Gomenasai minna-san…" he then lifted his gaze to the passengers. "Sorry for the sudden delay but I wanted to go back."

Endless murmurs from the crowd was heard. "Why?" an old man asked. "Sasuke lowered his gaze. "Anno… I have something important to do."

"Important enough to delay our flight?" a woman asked. "I have to attend an event…" he answered "I'm here to escape from the heartbreak that I experienced and was ready to leave everything behind when I discovered that everything was only a misunderstanding."

The crowd was silenced. "It's just a while ago when I read her note that she loves me too…" he then smiled.

"No. we can't go back…" one flight attendant intervened. Sasuke bowed "please." He begged and the multitude seemed to be moved. "Oh! Prince-sama is going to save hime-san!" the small girl squealed.

"But sir…" the flight attendant is about to say something when Sasuke looked at her. "Just credit this incident to my father." He whispered. "Sasuke-dono!" Shouta called him. "Sa-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" the lady couldn't believe herself. She bowed. "Gomen ne, Uchiha-sama"

Sasuke just smiled. "It's alright." He then peeped at the Pilot's room "Please turn the plane to the Shrine near the golf course at Kyoto…"

"Right timing kid, we're just 5 minutes away from it!" the pilot replied.

_**Bam!!!!!**_

The pilot was hit on the head by the flight attendant. "He's Sasuke-sama for Kami's sake! Pay due respect!"

"Hai… hai…"

Sasuke walked towards Sasori. The handsome red head just looked up at him. "You told me you're a writer…"

"Affirmative, Your Highness…" both of them smirked. "This is interesting." Sasori held the book to Sasuke. "What? The book or the upcoming event?" he asked.

"Both."

…

Tsunade pulled her cell phone out from her pocket then dialed a number. "Kiba."

"Hai?"

"Ready a couple of spotlights…"

"For what?"

"No questions! Just ready some and I'll count up to five then turn all of them on! Give the phone to Choji…" Kiba compiled and gave the phone to the still eating Choji.

Munch…

"Choji?"

Munch…

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Choji! Just make sure all of the remaining spotlights will be aimed to the direction I will say!"

"Why?"

"A New Year Potato Chip special package." She said. Choji's eyes grew wide. "OOHHH!!! Hai!!!!"

"Do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight." Sakura exclaimed, reached for Neji's cheeks. "It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
ere one can say 'It lightens'."

…

"We're here! The shrine is on sight, sir!" the pilot announced using the microphone. The crowd cheered upon hearing the good news and everybody looked at their window, seeing a multitude watching the festival.

"Good luck, prince-sama!" the young girl kissed his cheeks. He then patted her head and went near Sasori. He lent the book back to the writer. "Have you memorized it?" Sasori asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I can tell any adlib if I like…" Sasuke rushed to the flight attendant who helped him put the safety gears on his body.

"Son!" a voice of an old man was heard. Sasuke looked back and caught the sword tossed towards him. "You know, I used to be as gallant as you are during my early years… good luck!"

He looked at the sword. "That will be handy if a sword fight is needed." The old man grinned. Sasuke bowed thanks to him.

"Okay… be ready, prince-sama!" the pilot announced still, using the microphone and speaker. The two goons who happen to wake up now were instructed by another flight stewardess.

They started dragging Shouta after lending him a very long cape like the one Sasuke wears. "Ma-matte!!!!!" he yelled.

Sasori smirked. "This is really interesting…"

…

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Neji asked nearing his face to Sakura. Sakura flinched a bit upon knowing that Neji is trying to kiss her. "Matte… this isn't written on the script…" Sakura whispered to Neji. "Who cares if it's not?" he answered back.

_Come a little closer_

_Flicker in flight_

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she whispered; in proceed to the lines on the script.

"Good luck, prince-sama!!!!!!!!" the young girl yelped. Sasuke smirked as the pilot announced "You're on!"

"Knock the hell out of Romeo!!!" the old man yelled. "Yeah!" the other passengers applauded.

_We'll have about an inch space_

_But I'm here I can breathe in_

_What you breathe out_

_Fate._

_Is._

_Constant._

"Th'exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Neji's lips are moving towards hers. She closed her eyes…

_Sasuke-kun…_

'_Don't try to walk away from me…'_

'_..because I'll follow you wherever you will go.'_

I was a stupid girl…

I never saw it coming.

I chose Neji than the one I really love…

I wanted to tell him that very night that I love him with a small note but after that night…

He didn't even bother to talk about it.

He may have read it but—

'_Don't try to walk away from me…'_

'_..because I'll follow you wherever you will go.'_

"_I love you."_

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_

_Let me know if my grip is too tight_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_

Neji's lips are only an inch away from Sakura's when.

"Kiba, turn off the lights." Tsunade ordered.

In just a click, everything went black.

Black.

Tsunade smirked. The phone still on, Jiraiya asked her. "Hey… what have you—"

"5…" she started counting while looking at the sky. She then saw an airplane lying low.

"What happened?" Neji asked, still clinging on a bush on the set.

"4…" Tsunade's smirk grew wider.

"Oh…" Orochimaru just looked up at the sky.

"3…"

Choji's potato chips were all consumed so he threw the pack.

"2…" Sasuke jumped off the airplane's exit.

_Let me know if dreams can come true_

"1…" Sasuke opened his parachute.

_Let me know if this one's yours too_

"Turn on the spotlights!" Tsunade commanded on phone then all of the spotlights were turned on, focused on a certain someone who fell from the plane.

"Whoah!" everybody exclaimed while looking at the person with amusement.

"Sugoi!!" the audience cheered.

"It's a bird!" an old woman exclaimed.

"It's a plane!" a judge pointed out towards the falling object.

"No it's—" the young boy didn't finish. "Who is he anyway?"

He landed safely on the roof of the set. His parachute came afterwards then he started to remove the safety gears attached to his body. He then looked at the audience.

Neji and Sakura just looked up since the roof is just covering the half of the entire stage.

"What is he doing here?" he hissed. Sakura just stared at him, tears flowing out from her eyes "Sa-su-ke…"

_Cause I see it…_

He looked down at her.

"-kun."

Tsunade stood up and rushed at the narrator and grabbed the microphone. "Then, while the star-crossed lovers are talking, a knight in a shining armor fell down from nowhere and looked at our pretty Juliet." She narrated with a triumphant smirk.

Neji looked at the backstage and saw the startled Kurenai. "Just move on with the story!." She said, pissed about the sudden entrance of Sasuke from nowhere.

_And I feel it…_

"Neji went down and draw out his sword. "Who are you?" he asked glaring at the Uchiha.

"To be or not to be—that is the question." He smiled. "Whether it's nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles…"

_And I feel you right here…_

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. "I'm Hamlet—Prince of Denmark." Then snow began falling for the first time that day.

* * *

**Notes: **Whoah. What was that? Hehehe… well, we must say goodbye to the endless heartbreaking drama of this series because everything will start anew since Sasuke's love is in the know and as usual—he really loves making grand entrances… what will happen next? Well, just wait for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

moO-chan


	24. setting free

**Hamlet and Juliet

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Aaaaaaaaargh! Gomenasai minna-san!!!! It took me forever before updating!!! (Cries and begs for forgiveness) well, many things happened that I didn't have any time to update!!! Hmm… so much for the excuses… maybe I could start with the story now so your heated head will be cooled…

_**Standard disclaimers applied…

* * *

**_

**Act 9 Scene 5: setting free**

**

* * *

**

"_I think love is enough to change everything—even destiny."_

_

* * *

_

"_Sasuke…" his mother looked through a small opening on the door of his room. The young Uchiha is sitting on a couch in front of a big window. He's looking in the night sky. _

_His mother walked inside the room and sat on the floor near her son. His long black bangs hid his eyes. "Sasu—" she stopped upon seeing trails of tears on her son's cheeks. She hugged him tight and patted his head. He then started to cry…

* * *

_

Sakura rushed to the center stage and looked up on the rooftop to see if Sasuke's there for real. She covered her mouth with both hands while tears continuously falling from her eyes.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He then smiled and greeted her. "Yoh! Long time no see Juliet!" Tsunade, who is watching nearby displayed a face of disgust. _'eww… Uchiha, that's not how a mighty prince with a mighty entrance from the sky should greet his lover!'_

Neji grabbed Sakura near him. "What are you doing here and I have no idea that you knew _my _Juliet!" Sasuke just drew out the sword that the old man from the plane gave him.

"OOH!!! That's my sword!!! That's my sword!!!!!" the old man exclaimed as he push away the faces of other people looking at the window…

Sasori quietly stands on the plane's emergency exit while staring at Sakura.

"_Nee, Sakura-san…" _

_She faced him. "Hai?"_

"_If you happened to be Juliet, will you change your destiny?"_

_She smiled and looked at him. "Of course." _

"Well then, let's see how a girl like you will fight against the destiny bestowed upon you and your lover…" Sasori said with a smile as he pulled a small notebook from his pocket and started to write something on it.

The raven-haired boy pointed his sword towards Neji. "I'm Juliet's childhood friend. I've been searching for her for so long…" he looked back at her.

Onyx black met jade green.

"…though she seemed to be mad at me, there's no way that I—" he glared at Neji "will give her to someone like you." He then jumped on the center stage as the two lead roles of the play stepped back.

"Juliet…" Neji looked at Sakura "please step back."

"Demo—"

"I said step back!!!!" Neji irritatingly yelled as he drew out his sword. Sakura can't do anything so she just stepped back and watched the two guys.

Sasuke charged at Neji and the brown-haired boy blocked the attack. "I thought you'll be gone for good?!" Neji hissed.

"Sorry for you but I have no intentions to leave everything behind—especially her." Sasuke backed off with a smirk.

"Waaaaaaah! I want to watch mama!!!!" the little girl on the plane wailed then other passengers agreed too so the plane landed on the nearby golf course…

"Waaaaiii!!! Prince-sama will be watched by Momo-chan!!!" the girl squealed as they went on the venue.

The audience seemed to be startled by Sasuke's entrance suddenly got confused on the happenings. Though the title of the play isn't announced yet, they seemed to expect it to be Romeo and Juliet but the events proved that they're wrong.

The two handsome boys continued with their sword fight while Sakura is still on the other side of the stage, watching.

"Nah… Sasuke-teme is sure having another exposure!!!!" complained Naruto. All of the other casts were peeping through the small backstage door.

"That's the real spirit of youth!!!!" Rock Lee cheered with a gleaming smile.

"Che… troublesome." Shikamaru yawned lazily as he looked at the two fighting boys.

Sasuke was thrown to the other side of the stage by Neji's attack. Neji went near Sakura. "She's mine. We're destined to be together!"

Sasuke was silenced.

"Though you're her first love, you can't just interfere on our destined love. Our future is decided by the heaven—no one can change that.

Sakura looked at Neji with wide eyes.

"_If you're destined to be apart forever—do as what fate wants for it will never be changed."_

_It will never be changed._

_Because fate is constant._

"But…"

_Fate._

_Is._

_Constant._

"We were born for each other… so even a prince like you can't take her away…" Neji cut off Sasuke's words. The black-haired prodigy just looked at the girl he'd been protecting all this time.

'_Yeah. Maybe we're just trying too hard to be together…' _Sakura thought

'_We're friends since we're little and I thought… I thought it's enough for us to be together…'_

_Because fate is constant._

"Fate is constant. It can never be changed." Neji said as he held her near him.

_Because fate is constant._

Sakura shut her eyes closed.

Her eyes burn everytime she looks at him.

His eyes…

His face…

His hair…

She fell for him not just because of his good looks…

But because…

Because…

_Fate is constant._

"I think love is enough to change everything—even destiny." Sasuke said while walking towards them. Sakura suddenly opened her eyes.

"I will do everything for us to be together, even if it means I die the day before that happen…" She faced him.

Snow fell that time.

Everything's white…

Then cold wind blew his black locks…

"Yamede kudasai!" (Stop that, please) she exclaimed. Sasuke was held back by her scream. "Hamlet-sama…"

"Saku—"

Neji blocked Sasuke's view of the girl. "If you still insist, then let's finish this off—" he then smirked "—let's finish this the noble way…" he then sliced a flower on the set to show everybody that he's wielding a real sword.

"Eh? Cho-chotto matte!!!! Isn't that a real sword?!" Tsunade exclaimed while the microphone is still turned on. The audiences made an 'oh' for they will witness a real swordfight.

"So the Uchiha boy is interested to pinky, huh?" Orochimaru hissed as Kabuto, his assistant, nodded in agreement.

"Why not? If we'll do it in the name of a fair maiden named Juliet, I shall not refuse thy offer…" Sasuke then swung his sword on a fake tree near him. The audience was silenced as it stumbled down. "Whaaaaaaaaa!!!! Another real sword?!!! Are they trying to—?" Tsunade was cut off when Jiraiya covered her mouth.

Then the sword fight began when the smoke cleared. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa—!!!!" Neji charged first this time then Sasuke blocked the attack.

* * *

"_It's okay to cry, son…" She whispered as she continued patting his head. His grasp on his mother's dress tightened as unexplainable pain from his chest emerges…_

"_Okaa-san…" he said in a monotone—obviously trying to stop the tears… "I know you did it because you love her…" she then released herself on the embrace and cupped her son's cheeks "You did the right thing, Sasuke…"

* * *

_

Sakura then ran into the backstage door and pulled the rope of the curtains. Sasuke and Neji stopped upon seeing that the curtains are going down.

Sakura stomped her feet while walking towards the two boys. "Saku—"

_**Whaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaak!!!!**_

_**Whaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaak!!!!**_

"What was that for?!" Sasuke yelled. Neji just kneaded his swollen head. "BAKA!!!!" she screamed at the two and started crying. "Are you trying to kill each other?!" she asked in between sobs. That instance is the only moment that the two boys made the same expression at the same time.

* * *

_**Paak!!!**_

_A loud thud was heard after the older Uchiha landed a solid punch on his son's cheek. Sasuke's mother gasped upon seeing his son being hurt by his own father. _

"_What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" he asked in a loud voice. "You still tend to shame me with your childish plays!!!!" He glared at the beaten son on the floor. Sasuke stood up. His raven locks were messed up by the endless beating and his long black bangs were hiding his eyes. _

"_You are the heir of our corporation and almost all of my wealth but what have you done? You shamed the Uchiha Clan by your reckless actions!!!!" _

"…"

"_Most of all—that girl that you've been—"_

"_She's not just an ordinary girl so don't ever address her as 'that'!" _

_**Paak!!!**_

"_And what's so special about that girl to shame the Uchiha Clan like that?!"

* * *

_

The curtain of the said theatre started to rise revealing the characters on the same position before they disappeared on the audience's eyes. Then, they continued the fight scenes and this time other supporting characters came into aid on the Montague's side as well as… on Prince Hamlet's side…

While in the middle of the fight… "One versus several armed men? Isn't it unfair?" a voice from nowhere spoke. Everybody, including the characters on the stage looked around. The spotlights roamed around to look for the unknown person and one spotlight stopped on the same spot where Sasuke first appeared.

"Whoah!" the audience reacted the same way they did upon seeing Sasuke. "Who are you?" Naruto asked while looking up. "Che, another batman…" Shikamaru commented

"The cape is nice…" Shino murmured

"Huh… I'm Sasu—I mean Hamlet-sama's assistant!" Shouta answered with a bright, gleaming smile.

"When did you get there?" Sai asked. "Oh well, maybe you didn't notice but I fell from the sky seconds after Hamlet-sama did…" (A widescreen will be shown playing a slowmo of the events. A big arrow was following a falling object behind Sasuke)

"Ooh…" The audience responded…

Shouta then jumped onto the center stage and helped Hamlet fight. Sakura was on the terrace crying for everybody to stop. Soon they fell one by one until it's only Sasuke and Neji.

"One slash of thy sword will set Juliet free from this destiny!" Sasuke exclaimed. He then positioned his sword towards the number one rival. "Let's say God wanted her to end up dying with you…"

Neji aimed his sword towards Sasuke "God wanted it to end that way… our love is true that death will not separate us…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura "I will never let you die… I'll set you free from this tragic fate." Then another clash sound of noble swords was heard.

* * *

"_Because I love her."_

_He then walked out of his father's office and went silently into his room. After making a grand entrance on the Shakespearean Play Festival, a business partner of his father informed the Uchiha Clan leader about Sasuke's sudden appearance that made a commotion on the clan considering that they are a respected, traditional faction._

_Right after knowing that Sasuke stopped a single airplane flight for that reckless intrusion of the play and after he made his father expect that he arrived in America on the predicted date, he ordered his body guards to go after the boy immediately and bring him to their manor. Then, his father started to admonish discipline, the Uchiha way._

"_Mikoto…" the Uchiha clan leader called his wife as he sat on his office chair, hands below his chin. "I think we need to make him see and feel his responsibilities as the next clan leader. He is too way irresponsible as a child."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It can't be helped."_

_Uchiha Mikoto lowered her gaze "You mean—"_

"_It's for his sake. Now, go after Sasuke and tell him." He opened his lampshade and started reading business-related papers and documents. Mikoto walked out of the room and saw Sasuke sitting on a couch in front of a big window, crying. That time that Mikoto saw her son crying in pain, she did not had the enough strength to say the conditions and consequences that bestowed upon her son's hasty actions. _

'_Some other time… he will know it soon…' she thought as she cuddled Sasuke to comfort him.

* * *

_

"It was the season of snow—cold winter night in Verona where two young noble men are fighting for a hand of a fair maiden…" Tsunade started narrating with a smile on her lips. The two boys continued to exchange blows.

"Shakespeare only wanted for Juliet to be with Romeo—little did he know that one of his characters, Hamlet, entered the girl's life and fell in love with her."

Neji dashed towards Sasuke and passed his way through him.

Suddenly everything stopped.

Undying silence.

White snow falling down.

Red blood dripping on the stage set.

Red blood tainted on the white floor.

The audience was silenced.

Sakura's eyes began to water as she stared at the two.

Sasuke looked at her and fell on the floor. Neji turned to look at him. Sasuke buried his sword for support and glared at the brown-haired Romeo. "Don't look down at me like that… it's not my fault why I became like this…"

"Shakespeare made her for me. Her name is carved together with my name for decades now…" Neji sheathed his sword.

"Hamlet!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards him. She hugged him tight as tears started flowing down from her jade eyes.

"Shakespeare made Hamlet for Ophelia…" Tsunade narrated. "He made Romeo for Juliet—and it will remain that way. They are the famous star-crossed lovers we knew for years…"

Neji held out his hand to Sakura. "Juliet, lets go away from this place and start anew. I will refuse thy Montague name and forget the name of the house that raised me just for you…"

Sakura just kept crying. "Yada…" she whispered. Sasuke lifted his right hand and cupped her cheeks. "Thy right hand that tried to change destiny is now covered with blood." He whispered. The whole stage darkened as a single spotlight remained focus at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura touched Sasuke's right hand as the raven-haired boy smiled upon her. "Maybe Shakespeare made me for another girl—as well as you for another guy…" he then coughed blood. "But I believe he doesn't have any right to dictate who is the one for us to love… even for imaginary beings like us…"

"We do have the will to refuse thy name and walk away—but could it be with someone else that we really love?" She asked.

"I guess we tried…" he smiled.

"…and I regret nothing." His hand then fell. Sakura's eyes widened. The audience stood up to see the event closely.

"…and I thank you for saving me from this fate." She smiled as she cried while hugging Hamlet's dead body.

"…"

Some of the audience started to cry for pity over Hamlet's death. "Mama!!!! P-p-prince…sama…is…" The little girl from the airplane started to cry. Her mother smiled and patted her head. "He did it because he loves Juliet."

"Hamlet was never made for Juliet—not even the idea came onto our creator's mind." Another spotlight was turned on and aimed on Neji.

"Juliet…" Neji called her. "I'll bury his dead body so we could leave." She just looked at him. "Then bury his body with mine." She said.

Romeo kneeled down and shrugged Juliet's shoulders "What are you talking about? Are you mourning over that prince's body?! You should weep on our destiny and not his!"

"I'm weeping for he saved me from this doomed life."

"What are you saying? I'm here. I'm still alive! I, who will refuse my father's name, forget my ancestry only to be with you! Jul—" He stopped when he saw Juliet crying.

"Why…" he whispered, strands of long brown hair covering his face. "Why did you fell for him? I'm the one you should love…"

Juliet just looked at Hamlet's dead body. "I never knew it until he came. We're blinded by the fact that we're made for someone that we already forgot the existence of our own hearts and free will…"

"But the gods will not allow you with that unrequited love!"

"The Gods already hated Hamlet and me."

"Do you…love me?" She asked. Neji just looked at her emerald orbs and answered "More than you'll ever know."

"Then kill me."

Neji let go of her shoulders and stood up. "No. I can't do your will." Sakura grasped the hemline of Neji's clothes. "Do as I wish… please."

He looked down at her. "You're selfish. You only wanted to be with him." She smiled and made her way towards Hamlet. She hugged his dead body and cried. "There's nothing wrong if I will try to selfish for once…"

"One can say that I will be happy if I will fulfill my destiny—but with that, my heart will still be empty without fulfilling my heart's desire…"

Romeo unsheathed his sword and raised it on the air. "That time, Romeo can't do anything to change Juliet's mind." Tsunade spoke.

"I can do nothing to change your mind— or to change your heart. I just wanted to say that I'll do this to give way to your own happiness…" Neji closed his eyes bitterly. She looked at him. "Arigato.,. may you also find your own happiness…"

"Smile at me not—for it'll be hurtful for me to see my love being killed by my own hands—by the sword that I wield." He said that while looking away.

They remained that way as if time stopped. The audience silently watching for the next event…

"Hamlet was never meant for Juliet—I just want you to remember that." Romeo said and he then killed Juliet with his sword.

"Juliet died with a smile on her face as she fell down, embracing her lover's body."

Romeo started to cry then looked up on the night sky. Snow continued to shower him the greatest regrets for killing the one he loves the most. "How could you let this happen…?" he asked as he looked on his sword covered with Hamlet and Juliet's blood.

"Though you made her for me—I lost to a prince who just passed by our own stage and intruded my play…" he then smiled. "I guess I shall follow your will now, that for this story to be in a complete tragedy to be remembered to centuries, this sword covered with the blood of true love shall kill me but kill my love for Juliet not." Romeo stabbed himself and fell on the ground.

"We believe that we were made for somebody—we were destined to love and be loved by that someone but sometimes we overlook that we have our own resolve and hearts to decide on our life and not the fate we deem in."

The curtains started to close…

"And that's the revised cross-over of Romeo and Juliet and Shakespeare's another play, Hamlet." Everybody stood up and applauded. The curtains were raised revealing the cast and other members of the crew.

While standing on the center stage, Sakura just looked at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it "What?" he asked. She just smiled "Hmm… nothing… I'm just happy that you did not left."

"How am I supposed to leave you? You're still such a klutz." He then grinned and Sakura's eyes began to water again when…

"Okay! A group picture now!!!" The photographer shouted. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "I thought you're going to leave me for good…" she hugged him "…and I won't be able to say that—"

_**Boooooooooooom!!!!**_

_**Booooooooooom!!!!**_

_**Booooooooooom!!!**_

The sky started to glow in different colors. Everybody looked at the night sky to see that the snow stopped from falling and that it's already twelve in the midnight—it's already New Year's Day.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. She smiled while her arms are on his shoulders. She leaned closer to his ears "I thought I won't be able to say that I love you too…" Sasuke's face suddenly lit up with a bright smile and because of so much happiness, he carried Sakura and started spinning around.

_**Click!

* * *

**_

"Oy!!!! Teme!!!! Naruto called Sasuke who is sitting under the tree. The blonde boy sat beside him. "What are you looking—AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Naruto's face flushed upon seeing the picture. "When did you—?" Naruto tried to grab the picture away from Sasuke.

The raven-haired prodigy yawned lazily as he looked at the picture again. "I wonder why you are flushing so hard?! Hmmm… let's see…" he scanned the persons in the picture one by one.

Choji is eating a jumbo pack of potato chips while looking at the fireworks (the potato chips that Tsunade rewarded him for a good job on the spotlights…remember the deal?) Ino is hugging Shikamaru while the boy is yawning.

Shino is miraculously posing a V-sign while looking at the camera, Kiba and Akamaru are jumping to improve their height, Rock Lee had his hand suspended on the air and unbelievably, his raging fire of youth aura is visible on the photograph, and—

Sasuke smiled sinisterly and looked at Naruto. Naruto transformed into a rock and pretended not to see Sasuke's rare smile. Sasuke then laughed. Naruto turned crimson red.

"So this is the reason why you flushed so hard!" Sasuke then pointed the upper part of the photo showing Naruto and Hinata on Juliet's terrace, Hinata's hands were wide open while Naruto is on her back, holding her hands; both of them are looking on the fireworks.

Remembered something?

"So you're Jack and Rose, huh…" Sasuke said mockingly. "Hmp! What about your pose on the picture? What's that I'll-carry-you-and-let's-spin thing?!" Sasuke then ran after Naruto, threatening the blonde boy for a spine-ripping wrestle match.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where's Sakura?" Ino asked as she saw the two running. Sasuke stopped "She went home after dismissal, she said she's feeling bad today…"

"You did not walk her home?" Ino asked. "She said she'll be fine and a car arrived to fetch her. Don't worry, I'll clean in her place."

"No. It's alright. So her aunt is already home, huh…"

It's been two weeks after the Shakespearean Play Festival and since that New Year's celebration, Sakura and Sasuke are officially going steady. Yeah, they're going out… but I don't see the difference between before that New Year's Day and when they're still young… they always go out together… but they're in love—and everybody knows it now, at least…

While Sasuke is cleaning on Sakura's place, everybody in the class looked at the picture. "Waaaaaaaaaah!!!! Shino is posing a V-sign!!!! It's the end of the world!!!!!" Choji exclaimed. "AHAHAHAHA!! Look! My flaming aura is visible on the photograph!!! I wonder what camera did the photographer used?!" It's Rock Lee this time.

"Eh? Everybody's here in the photograph except for Sai and Kumiko-chan…" Tenten noticed. "Yeah…" Hinata answered.

"Kumiko-chan went home early just before the play ended…" one of their classmates answered. "Then how about Sai?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke remembered that after the announcement of winners for the play festival, he saw Sai talking with someone. Actually, he's thinking that he saw that man before—he's just not sure when and where. But that man is too way suspicious to be talking to Sai.

"I went to the toilet…" Sai answered with his usual fake smile. "Nah! What a good timing to go to the toilet that time!!!!!" Naruto mocked him. He doesn't actually like Sai from the very start—because Sai is like Sasuke's copycat and Naruto doesn't want his best friend to be copied—literally.

Sasuke just continued sweeping the floor when he remembered that the venue of the school play is on an old shrine—where in the world you will find a near toilet there? His train of thoughts stopped when Neji entered the classroom with an empty trashcan. "Here…" the brown-haired boy lends the trashcan to him.

"You're not a cleaner for today, are you?" Sasuke asked. "I'm cleaning for _her_ place." Neji answered "We're not yet finished, Uchiha… you still failed to discourage me…" with that, he walked away…

* * *

Sakura is lying on her bed that afternoon. Her head suddenly ached so she requested the school nurse to send her home but fortunately, her aunt Yume is on the way so she fetched her up. She was advised to stay in her room and not to go out unless her aunt said so.

She got bored of just lying down so she started to clean her room when she saw something under her bed—a big box of trinkets and letters. She's fond of collecting things and letters that will make her remember of special occasions and events. She opened the box and saw things that made her smile—Sasuke's graduation picture with his hair and eyebrows shaved, letters from close friends and other things like bracelets given to her.

She stopped when she saw a particular thing at the bottom of the box—a white invitation. She opened the invitation and read a particular portion—

"We are inviting you and your family at Arden woods this coming Saturday to witness the wedding of our beloved daughter…"

Arden woods…

Saturday…

Wedding…

Those words—seemed to be familiar. Flashes of memories started to rise on her head…

"_Sakura… see that boy?"_

Voice of her mother. She was still 4 years old that time… the scene is blurred and only the voice was familiar.

"_That boy…"_

She then remembered seeing a boy holding a bouquet of forget-me-not flowers… then a young lady coming towards her and her mother…

"_Nee-san, is this your daughter?" _

The young boy is hiding behind the young lady…

"_Sakura… that little cute boy will be…"_

"_Waai!!! Kawaii!!! Your daughter is cute, nee-san!!!"_

"_That boy who will give flowers to you today…"_

_She then remembered receiving two flowers that day…_

"_That boy…" her mother is pointing at someone…_

"_Hitomi nee-san, I've read the stars last night… I said it to the elders already—"_

"_That boy with flowers…" her mother's voice was heard again_

"_They wanted HIM to be the next."_

"_That boy who will give flowers to you today…"_

…

…

"_is the one that the elders chose to be your—"_

Someone is ringing the doorbell that afternoon. Yume, Sakura's aunt is sipping a cup of tea at the dining table when she heard the doorbell and stood up. "He's here…" she murmured. She opened the door and saw a smiling man.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted cheerfully while lending a box.

"You seemed to be happy…" She looked at the person who offered her a box of cake "Orochimaru-san…"

"_husband someday…"

* * *

_

**Notes: **I know it's quite short but for my time to be this limited, I guess it's better than not to update for another month again, ne? We're having our finals this Monday so I guess my schedule will be that hectic before graduation so I guess the earliest update will be after my graduation… but I'll try do it a lot earlier…

Thanks for reading!

moO-chan


	25. the setback

**Hamlet and Juliet**

* * *

**Author's notes: **yay! Gomen ne, minna-san! I know, I know… you wanna yell at my face and kick me repeatedly for not updating for soooo long! Argh… it's really hard to type a chapter or two if you have 0.1 percent motivation! And besides, it's summer… it's very hot… (the connection?) hmmm… I got lazy because of the heat? I guess…? and well… if I'm to say this—it's partly nhix-chan's fault! ahaha just kidding….

* * *

Anyway, I missed updating HAJ and reading your reviews… T.T so I hurried up thinking the ending and arranging the twists for me to update and viola this one's for real! I already updated! Yay!

Okay…okay… so much noise… (I know) so I'll start the story…

(here it goes) (shocks! I almost forgot the 'double space' rule!!)

_**Standard disclaimers applied… **_(oh my… I missed typing this one too!! XD)

* * *

Sakura's big emerald orbs…they're annoying.

"_Oi." Sakura called her_

_Sasuke looked at her—face blank. _

"…"

"_I'm calling you!" Sakura shouted with a high pitch. The little Sasuke yawned. "What's your name?!" she asked._

"_Handsome." He said flatly. Sakura's eyes popped out. "What?" _

At times, it holds a dangerous spark…

Sometimes they're suspicious…

Occasionally they're as big as saucers in awe…

But it completes my day just by seeing them…smile.

Smiling eyes.

Smiling emerald eyes.

But that day…

"_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…"_

_My eyes widened as realization hit me. _

"_Won't you say…" the girl started to cry._

"_Have you heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar?"_

No spark. No suspicious glares.

"_She'll be sleeping…forever."_

"_Liar!!"_

Her smiling emerald orbs—

"_I wanna die too…"_

—got drowned on her tears.

"…"

"…won't you say you love me too?"

"_Have you heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar?"_

"Once."

* * *

**Act 10: The Setback**

* * *

"Hajimemashite! I'm Haruno Sakura, 7 years old. There are many things that I like—strawberries, mitarashi dangos, onigiri, soft stuffed toys, bunnies, color pink, the cherry blossoms in bloom and…"

Everybody in the class looked at her.

Hn. Weird girl.

"…and—"

"Continue, Sakura-chan…" the teacher spoke as she tapped her back to calm her restlessness. Everybody inside the classroom including parents who were there to be with their children on the first day of school started to make soft chattering voices.

"…I really like someone…" she started fidgeting as her bulky fluffy cheeks turned red. "OOH…" our new classmates were now intrigued.

"Who is it Saku-chaaan?" A little blonde boy shouted—he seemed to have a little liking—no. I mean he likes her. That's why he asked.

"uhmmm… anno…." There she goes again… fidgeting like a worm sprinkled with salt. Iodized salt. I really find girls like her annoying. Aside from the fact that she shaved my eyebrows and made a really good laugh on me…she…

That girl…

"Sa…Sa—"

…with wide forehead…

"Who?"

She lifted her gaze and looked towards me.

I froze.

Everybody stared at me with suspicion.

_WTH?_

"I love Sasuke-kun a lot!!" she smiled—it's more likely a grin…a stupid grin then pointed to my direction.

Everybody started to mumble things I can't comprehend—while looking at me. I covered my face with my hand and simply massaged my aching temples. This girl…

I'm too careless to throw such irresponsible, childish (well, I'm a child.), and stupid words at her 2 years ago…

"_I'll marry you when we grow up!" _

Now she really believes it.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!!" she hurriedly went on her seat (which she purposely dragged on my right) and cuddled my right arm as if it's a hotdog pillow. "I'm shy!! They're all looking!!" she said followed by a loud squeal.

"kyaaaaa—!" oh. She followed it again with another squeal. Tch. How annoying.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuun!! My mother made a bento! Let's eat together!" I sighed. It's really irritating. She has a large forehead to begin with, a loud mouth that seemed to be a machine gun of words, a very exasperating nature of selfishness (she's always saying that I'm only hers—an no one else's) and she's a dimwit to add. Of all the people I will be friends with—I was befriended by this annoying crybaby.

"AHHH…"

"…"

"Sasuke-kuuun! Open your mouth! Ahhhhh…." But for some reason… though I find her really bothersome—

"ah."

"Kyaaa! You're soooo cute Sasuke-kuuun!" she commented while the food is still suspended—forgetting that she's supposed to put it on my opened mouth.

"Sakura…" I pointed on my mouth. "OH! Gomen!!" she suddenly slotted the food in that made me choke to death.

"Kyaaaa!! Gomen!!"

Though she's really, really annoying—I still find myself wanting to be by her side. "ahaha!! Kawaii!!" When she's laughing, I'm always having this weird warm feeling inside.

Her sparkling eyes that smiled together with her lips…. I can't help but to look at them. I feel warm inside. It's making me want to smile too…

I don't know why…

…but it feels good.

* * *

"Okay class, on your drawing boards, illustrate the person/thing you want to be with you forever…" our annoying elementary teacher Iruka-sensei is really a weird person. He kept on opening topics which are for (fan)girls only. "Even boys?" a dog-like boy asked our brown-haired teacher. "Hai, hai! Boys do also have someone that they like to be with them forever."

I rolled my eyes. Now this is really corny.

15 minutes already passed and my classmates are quietly doing the work. I still have nothing drawn on my board—even a single line. I looked at my seatmates' works… the dog boy named Kiba drew—well…a dog. This fat boy drew a brown—I don't know... but it's an irregular circle. I don't know what that is. (Don't want to be bothered by worthless thoughts)

My robo-man?

My dog Itachi? (I named him after my brother)

My GBA?

I threw my pencil and crayons. I don't want to do it. I can't think well.

"OH! Sasuke! Why don't you have anything drawn on your board?" Iruka-sensei asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't have any idea about that."

He picked up my pencil and crayons and put it on my desk. "Just draw something that's yours—something you'll be lonely if it'll disappear…everybody has something or _someone _like that…I'm sure you too."

I stared at my blank sketch pad.

Something that I'll be lonely if it'll disappear…

Something….

Something…

_Someone…_

…that's mine.

_I'll be your wife so I'm yours!_

I picked up my pencil and started working.

"Finished sensei!!"

"You're fast, Sakura-chan!"

"My mom's going to fetch me anytime soon so I hurriedly finish this work!"

"Okay Sakura-chan, while waiting for others, you discuss your work…" She eagerly stood up and went in front.

"Ta-da!!" she flipped her sketch pad and showed everybody her drawing. I didn't look at it first… I'm still doing my work when I heard my classmates…

"Is that an alien?"

"No."

"A…twin humanoid?!"

"dolls?"

"More adorable than dolls!"

"A voodoo doll?!"

"NOOOO!! You're all wrong!" (What's adorable with a voodoo doll anyway?)

I then felt bad… the whole class silenced together with her noisy mouth. I stopped moving my pencil and slowly lifted my gaze. I then saw her looking at me—as well as everybody.

"W-what now?" I asked. I really have a bad feeling about this….

"Sasuke-kuuuun….!!" her eyes sparked—a dangerous sparked. "What?" I put down my pencil. She pointed at her sketch pad.

That spark—it's annoying.

I saw an abstract.

"Sasuke-kuun!! They're making fun of my work!!" but man… who won't? "Sasuke-kuuun!! Tell them what's this art of mine is!" God.

I know exactly what will happen if I guessed it wrong. She'll throw her sketch pad at me and her noisy mouth will start to do the whining—she'll continuously chant curses on how an idiot I was for the next thirty minutes only her ending up crying.

Okay…

Let my super Uchiha brain do the work…. So… she drew a small circle with dots, scattered black on top, red rectangle at the bottom right of the circle, a body-like drawing below the head, flowers (?) around, a _hairy_ thing below the human-like image…. then a beautiful girl with pink hair on the side…

Err…

"SASUKE-KUUN!!"

"Monkeys?" the whole class started to laugh.

((twitch)) uh… it's not a monkey…

"What's that hairy thing below the other human-like figure?" I pointed out.

She pouted.

Oh no.

God. I'm wrong.

I'm dead.

"Sa..sasu—" I started to panic… man.. It'll be troublesome if this will continue…

"I know now! You drew Sagittarius…" (Human-like figure above and hairy horse-like image below… definitely a Sagittarius!)

_**Poook!**_

Her drawing board hit my head. "I HATE YOU!!" there she goes now… I rolled my eyes and I was about to yell at her when I saw her drawing once more—in a closer view.

"I SWEAR SASUKE-KUUN! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TASTE MY MOM'S ONIGIRI AND MY DANGOS IF YOU WILL KEEP LAUGHING AT MY WORK!!"

I didn't notice that yellow thing on top of the human-like image's head.

"I KNOW YOU ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER SO STOP MAKING FUN OF—"

A crown.

"It's a prince?"

SILENCE.

And a princess.

"…me."

"A prince, was it?" I repeated. She grinned (and stopped whining, thank god.). "HAI!! Very good Sasuke-kuuuun!!"

"Why a prince Sakura?" Iruka-sensei, who is now a bit relieved that Sakura stopped her tantrum-mode, asked.

"He'll save me like a princess when I'm in danger… he will vow his loyalty to me—and will risk his life for my sake…"

"I want a prince that makes grand entrances like jumping off a bridge or entering the villain's house using a horse!"

She's got to be kidding—it's 21st century and no one will ever dare to do that.

A handsome hero who'll always make it in time in saving the leading lady!

A stupid idea.

She smiled.

"A true gentleman who will love me wholeheartedly…"

"But… they only exist in fairytales." Our teacher sat on a vacant seat as Sakura was left in front, standing. She scratched her head "no… they really exist!"

I looked at her work. Onyx eyes, raven-haired prince…. long black bangs….

"They're real!"

Me.

I'm her…prince?

"Ne, Sasuke-kuun?" I looked at her. Her eyes—they're sparkling now… I smiled. "Hai."

"Have you found him?" one of our classmates asked. I bet she'll said 'yes' in a loud voice and will rush into my side squealing 'Sasuke-kuun is my prince!'

She'll say it's me.

Because she likes me—

"Hmmm… not yet." She said after a long pause.

—a lot.

"But when I found him, I'll let Sasuke-kuun and the others know!" she squealed and rushed into my side. "How about your work Sasuke-kun?" she's about to look at my drawing when I grabbed it back.

"NO."

"Why?"

"Just…you can't."

"But why? I just want to—" I clenched my fist and slammed it hard on my desk. "I said you can't!!" I screamed and ran away after throwing her sketch pad away.

As I made my way on the hallways towards the school gate, trains of thoughts kept on running around my head…

Why am I so upset?

I'm not her prince?

Why?

She's just an annoying girl who knows nothing but to talk with her damn defective brain that pisses me every now and then!!

"Matte!!" I heard someone called me so I increased my pace. I'm already outside of the school gate. My eyes were just focused on the ground I'm walking into—seeing my feet raced at each other.

I'm so pissed.

It feels like I can kill anybody with this anger.

I'm mad.

She's so damn noisy.

She's—

"Uchiha-kun!" I heard the same voice that tried to stop me a while ago. I fell on the floor after someone pushed me—

Damn!! Whoever did it will—

_**((Screech))**_

—die.

And everything went black and blank.

* * *

"Sasuke what happened to you? You have been absent for a week!" Naruto asked me first day in that morning. I was standing in front of our classroom's door. "I was hit by a car." I answered coldly.

"I was running across the street when someone pushed me, I heard a loud screech and everything went black. I can barely remember who, when or how…"

"Aw! That sure hurts a lot, Sasuke…"

The bandages and patches on my head and body tell the story.

Then the blond idiot then opened the door and I saw Sakura sitting on her chair quietly.

I don't feel like talking to her or deal with her 'squealing sickness'… she'll sure squeal and hug me tight asking why I was absent and will talk non-stop on how she missed me when I was not present.

"Yo Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme's here!!"

She slowly lifted her gaze as I positioned my right hand (with bandages) defensively, readying myself for a surprised assault of fangirl squeals and hug…

"OOOOOOH!! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!" there you have it… she rushed into my side and hugged me tight. "What happened to you Sasuke-kuun?! I've been worried for ages here!!" she started dragging me towards my chair and placed my bag on her seat.

"I missed you soooo much Sasuke-kuuuun!!"

"…"

She opened her bag and pulled a big bento box wrapped in pink floral cloth. "HERE SASUKE-KUUN, YOU MUST EAT THIS SO YOU'LL REGAIN YOUR STRENGHT! WE HAVE SUSHI HERE, RICE CAKES—"

"Sakura…"

"OH, AND WE HAVE SQUIDS HERE AND YOUR FAVORITE—TOMATO FLAVORED RICE CAKES!! I ASKED MY AUNT TO MAKE A BUNCH 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL BE BACK—"

"Sakura-chan…." I looked at Naruto and saw his gloomy face while staring at Sakura. I looked at her and saw her smile like nothing happened…

But her eyes…

They're cold.

"Sakura…"

She started to place the boxes on my desk and unpacking other things such as the orange juice pack and the sets of chopsticks. "YOU KNOW WHAT, THEY SAY THAT WHEN YOU EAT A LOT AFTER—"

I grabbed her hand and made her look at me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Wha-what's wrong? No-nothing…" she looked away.

I removed the bandage on the left side of my head and looked at her once more. I got a hold of her face and made her look at me again. "I know you… you're not okay."

She looked at me straightly.

Emerald green met onyx black.

Cold eyes met cold tear-filled ones.

Then tears…

"Sa..Sasu…" she started to cry. "Sakura-chan, your aunt's here, you'll be going home early!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed cutting her words off. She moved away from me, avoided my stare, grabbed her bag and went outside.

She left the packed lunch on my table.

I looked at the things she left.

It's not the usual bento she's bringing before… there are no dangos on the side dish…. Sweet dangos are her favorite—and it's the first time there's none in her lunch.

* * *

Three days passed and since that morning encounter with her, I haven't seen her. I'm damned worried about that annoying forehead girl…

I don't know why…

But I want to see her smile.

"Naruto." The blonde boy turned around to face me upon hearing his name. "Sasuke?" His cerulean eyes seemed to shun my questioning ones. "Tell me what happened." The absence of the word please before the sentence made it an order.

"About what?"

DAMN.

"Naruto!" I grabbed his collar and pinned him on a tree. Damn it! I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about this…

"Sasuke…let me—"

I want to see her.

"What's damn wrong with that girl?! She's pissing the hell out of me for not showing three days in a row?!" my grip on his collar tightened.

"You… you want to see her?"

"Of course you idiot! Why would I freak out like this if I don't want to—"

"You're freaking out?"

God. What the hell am I saying?

I was caught off-guard by Naruto with his question so I put him down and tried to calm myself—hiding all the desperate expressions my eyes are showing. I sat under the tree and grasped my head with my right hand.

"Sasuke…you're talking about Sakura-chan a while ago…right?" he just looked down at me. "Aah." I answered coldly.

"You're complaining almost everyday on how annoying, stupid, crybaby and idiot she was… then now…"

I looked up—lifted my agitated deep black eyes towards his cool cerulean ones. "You always wish for the time she'll just disappear from your sight…because she's—"

"Stupidly annoying." I murmured as I looked down on the shaded area of the tree.

But her smile.

Her sparkling emerald eyes…

I want to see them—

—everyday.

"I don't know why." I whispered, lacking of energy to explain this 'unexplainable' thing that's gripping my chest for the past three days…

Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him again—but this time, his eyes were the ones that are agitated and distressed.

"…" Naruto started to speak.

"…" my eyes widened.

"…"

"…!"

DAMN.

"Sasuke!!" the seven year old Naruto screamed my name, tried to stop me—but failed.

* * *

"Saku—" I stopped upon seeing a small pink-haired girl of seven years sitting on a chair near a big hospital bed. Her head is buried on the soft white sheets—

I walked inside the big white room with pink curtains tied neatly with a red ribbon as the slightly cold breeze blew them.

Her back is facing me. No one else is in the room but me, Sakura…and—

I stopped.

"_Her mother has been sick for weeks now…then you're absent for a week… she's keeping things by herself." _

Her mom.

"Hnn? Okaa-chan? You're still sleeping?!" I heard her mumble after waking up, not noticing that I'm behind her. "Nee, you promised me you'll make me a big bento with lots of rice cakes inside…"

Her voice is wavering.

"Okaa-san… I want you to do that promise now!" she slowly shook her mother's arms, trying to wake her up. "Sasuke will not eat with me anymore if you will not wake up and prepare a bento!!" she started to cry. "Aunt..Yume…cooks so much—for me but she…she doesn't know how to prepare the food you usually do!" she said in between sobs.

"Okaa-chaaan!!" she burst into tears. "Nee… wake up now!! I know you could hear me!! We're not playing doctors and patients anymore!!"

"Sakura."

She turned to look at me—tears flowing from her eyes. "Sasu..ke."

Seeing her like that—it's killing me inside.

"Sasuke?" she wiped her tears immediately and smiled. "Okaa-chan's really sleepy right now! Anno..she said she'll be making us lots of snacks tomorrow!!" her voice—it's wavering again…she's going to cry but trying hard not to.

I walked towards her…

"Nee, she's some kind of lazy today so I can't introduce you to her and—" I hugged her. "It's okay…everything's going to be fine." She clutched the back of my shirt tightly and cried.

"Sasuke-kun…my mom… my mom…" her tears drenched my shirt and her wails filled the almost-empty room.

"Baka."

She stopped. "Huh?"

"You're so damn noisy… your sleeping mother will be disturbed." She lifted her gaze and looked at me with questioning eyes. "She's not going to die. She's just sleeping…you annoying crybaby freak."

"Really?"

"Have you heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar?"

"No…"

"Then believe me, she'll wake up soon…" I smiled. I want to believe what I am saying now…for the very least.

I want to believe it too.

She looked at her mother again. "Okaa-chan, Sasuke will be here everyday with me so you won't get bored, ne?"

* * *

"I love you…"

"Louder Sasuke!!"

"I love…"

"Louder…"

"I lo—"

"Sasuke!!"

I raised an eyebrow. This sucks. "Why do I have to _sing _loudly?!" she puffed her cheeks with air. "Any problem?"

I sighed heavily.

"I…love…yo...you…"

"SASUKE-KUUN!! Okaa-chan won't hear it!!"

"I love you, you love me… we're a happy family…" she giggled as she brushed some pink strands of hair on her mother's face while listening to my less-than-professional singing.

"…"

"Sasuke!!"

"Stupid."

"Okaa-chan loves that song…she smiles every time she hears me sing that…" her eyes softened as she stopped arranging the flowers on the vase.

She then looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "I said… Barney's stupid." She raised a brow. "Barney will be angry if he'll hear you say that!"

"I love you, you love me…" she started to sing with her soft angelic voice as she caressed her mother's hand.

"…we're a happy family…" I continued the song for her.

She smiled.

I smiled back.

This warm feeling… it's coming back. Though for now, she's still in despair, I'll give it my all to bring back her usual self…her usual smile.

* * *

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you—" Sakura placed the hair brush (supposing it's a microphone) in front of me and I held it with both hands. "Won't you say you…"

"love me too…" she looked at me. "Ahahah… you're doing great Sasuke-kun!"

"Singing for Hitomi-san again?" the nurse in white and pink uniform entered the room. She's the one attending for Sakura's mom and already knew us well.

"For the past 6 months, the two of you were always here, singing the same song everyday…" she mentioned while checking for Hitomi-san's pulse. "And Sasuke-kun's terrible Barney song improved!"

The two of them giggled.

Hn. Terrible Barney song—as what they call it.

"When is she going to wake up?" Sakura asked her. She smiled and patted our heads. "A very serious question from a seven year old girl like you…"

"…?"

The nurse looked at Hitomi-san. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I nodded. "Sakura will be like her." Sakura suddenly spoke. "Only God knows when she'll wake up…" the nurse looked at her records as Sakura sat on the vacant seat next to her mom's bed. "I'll be waiting for the time when okaa-chan can make a bento for us again… even if I have to sing this song for years…"

* * *

"Hajimemashite."

DEADLY GLARE.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

FANGIRL SQUEALS, HEARTS FLYING.

"There are tons of things I dislike, and I don't particularly like anything and—I don't want to use the word dream—" my eyes caught a glimpse of a dark aura somewhere inside the room. There's a black thing that comes out from Sakura's body… and her eyes…

'SASUKE!! YOU SAY YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING?!'

Well, that's probably the thing she wanted to yell… I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Well, I think I like girls with pink hair…(?)" I said while avoiding the eyes of spectators.

Everybody looked at her. She blushed.

* * *

"Hajimemashite! I'm Haruno Sakura, 8 years old. There are many things that I like—strawberries, mitarashi dangos, onigiri, soft stuffed toys, bunnies, color pink, the cherry blossoms in bloom and…"

She looked at the clock.

I lifted my gaze to where she's looking at.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!" she yelled. I sighed and stood up. She then rushed into my side and dragged me outside the room…

"Sensei!! We're going to visit my mom!! Sumimasen!!"

* * *

"OH! He's awake now!"

I lazily opened my eyes. Everything's blurry and hazy as I yawned while trying to move my body. I stopped when I felt a bit throbbing at my back.

Maybe I fell asleep while watching Sakura's mom.

My arms were crossed in front of my face, making them my pillows while I'm sleeping. Such a pain…by the way, where's that stupid forehead girl?

I looked up and—

_**Flash!!**_

"…?"

"Ahahaha!! You're so _beautiful _Sasuke-kuun!!" Sakura laughed after that 'flash' from the camera she's holding.

"I know I'm good-looking. You don't need to take stolen pictures of—" something's icky with her smile… it's way too suspicious…

She pointed on her lips.

I touched mine and looked at my fingers. They're sticky and…

RED.

LAST TIME IT'S PINK.

I looked at her with a deadly glare. She touched her hair and twirled it with her fingers. I rolled my eyes…she's really as stupid as Naruto.

"Today's special—Sasuke-kun as Goldilocks!!"

_**Flash!!**_

"Give me that camera!!"

_**Flash!!**_

"Ahahaha…You're soooo cute Sasuke-kuuuun!!"

_**Flash!!**_

"SAKURA!!"

_**Flash!!**_

"It's your 25th picture!!"

"Why do you keep on doing this every time I fall asleep?!" I asked angrily. She just grinned. "I'm doing this to wake you up!!"

"Saku—"

"And I love that pissed expression of yours…ahaha…kawaii!!"

"Just give all of my pictures!!"

"No! It's my precious collection!! I'll give it to you on our wedding day!!"

* * *

"Sasuke." The first thing I heard after I woke up that Sunday morning. I already prepared my things for visiting Sakura and her mother at the hospital. I turned to look at the dining hall to see my father's serious face and my mother's troubled one.

"Hai?"

"Cancel your appointments today. We're going somewhere."

"But I promised Sa—"

"Go back to your room and change into black clothes."

* * *

It was raining hard that Sunday afternoon. I changed into black formal clothes as well as my father, mother, and Itachi. I don't have any idea where we are going.

"Itachi." I called for my brother who is sitting next to me in the passenger seat of our car. "Where are we going?"

"To a funeral."

"?"

The car stopped in no time as our servants opened black umbrellas to protect us from the heavy rain. I was holding a bouquet of white roses as I walked slowly towards a crowd of people flocking into a particular spot of the cemetery.

The rain poured heavily…

"Who died, Itachi?" the only words I managed to speak that time.

"…"

"Itachi?"

"I love you…"

I heard somebody.

"…"

"You love me…"

The people around the grave started to disappear one by one.

"We're a happy family…"

The rain poured harder…

The people around disappeared leaving only my family—

"The woman who saved you a year ago died." Itachi broke the silence.

"…"

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…"

My eyes widened as realization hit me.

"Won't you say…" the girl started to cry.

Tears overflowed from my eyes as I unconsciously dropped the roses while ending the song for her.

"…you love me…too."

* * *

"_SAKURA!!"_

…_!_

_He jumped using a chair as an elevation…_

_She then looked above her… the star will fall—on her…_

_Kurenai stood up from her seat_

"_Sakura! Sakura! Daijobou?"_

_She opened her eyes…_

"_Anno… Arigato Sasuke-kun…."_

"_Hn, That's nothing"_

_She smiled at him…_

_He smiled back…_

'_I'm still your Romeo… the one who will save you when you're in danger...'_

…

The reason why I'm always saving her when she's in trouble…

"_What if she doesn't?"_

_SILENCE…_

_**Takatak! Takatak! Takatak!**_

_Her eyes grew wide and immediately turned to see who the owner of that familiar voice…is_

_The bouquet in her hands dropped… and the petals shattered on the floor… she covered her mouth with her both hands… trying to hold back the tears…_

_He came…_

The reason why I vowed to be there for her whenever she needs someone…

…

_Sakura is looking at the window when she saw Sasuke on his motorbike. She gasped upon realizing that the boy did come for her. _

_She got up and sat beside Neji. Neji's eyes were closed but anger is evident on his wry expression. "Neji-kun, stop the car please."_

"_No. you'll be staying at the Hyuuga manor tonight."_

"_But Sasuke-kun came for me."_

The reason why I care so much for her…

"_Sakura." _

_She lifted her gaze…she looked at me with eyes overflowing with tears—agitated looked that hit my innermost cold self inside. _

"_Okaa-chan wa…"_

Because I'm the reason why she's alone.

I'm the cause of her loneliness.

_She stood up and hugged me tight—tighter than the last time. I dropped the black umbrella as the rain soaked us—washed our tears. _

"_You said she'll wake up! The doctors buried her here!! She's going to wake up alone down there!!" she broke the embrace and started digging with her bare hands. "Sasuke-kun, come here! Let's get her body back and we'll wash it so when she gain consciousness, she's clean and—"_

_I grabbed her hands._

"_She'll be sleeping…forever."_

"_LIAR!!"_

I wish the rain would wash away the tears—her tears.

"_I wanna die too."_

"_Sakura."_

_She looked into my cold eyes. _

I don't want her to know that I'm the reason of her mom's death—because for now, she only has me.

"_I'll promise, I'll always be here for you." _I'll be the hero in place of your mother.

"…"

"_Have you ever heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar?" I hugged her. _

"_Once." She whispered as she buried her face on my chest. "But if I got you here... I think everything will be fine...soon."_

_The rain…I hope it will wash away her loneliness, my crime, everything…_

_I hope after this storm, we could start anew._

I don't want her to know. I don't want to add to her dilemma.

"_Mom was the pink-haired girl on my drawing… together with my prince, they'll be my heroes."_

I killed her hero…

…so I must be one for her.

A hero who will always show in the right place, on the right time…

A hero that always enters with a bang—that's her dream hero. And from that day onwards, I vowed to be one.

_I love you, you love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too…?_

* * *

_**Flash!!**_

"What the—" Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he's blinded by the sudden flash of light. When he felt something on his hand, he looked at it and raised a brow. It has glittery violet stain…and a stand of a _very_ long eyelash.

_**Flash!!**_

He looked at the direction where the light came from. "SAKURA!"

"Ahahah!!" The pink-haired girl giggled. "You're sooo cute Sasuke-kuun!!"

"Give me that—" he stopped upon realizing that he's still on his boxer shorts and he's wearing no shirt. The raven-haired boy covered his body defensively as series of camera clicks were continuously heard.

"Today's specialty—Sasuke-kun as Madonna!!"

Sasuke clutched his head followed by a long pause. "A dream." He murmured. He looked at the 16 year old Sakura laughing in front of him.

He learned to love the crybaby and annoying girl he despises years ago… the one he bluntly proposed a marriage to…the girl whom he cherishes the most.

Sakura connected the digital camera into a portable printer on Sasuke's desk nearby while the 'Madonna' is thinking something. "OOH!!" she giggled and walked towards Sasuke. The Uchiha boy looked at her.

She grinned.

He raised a brow.

"**Ta-da!! MADONNA!!"** She squealed as she flipped the said 5R picture. Sasuke is sleeping with long false eyelashes, violet eye shadow, dark red lipstick and glittery blush on.

Add the curly white wig and the _mole. _

"**ITACHIIIIIII!! WHO LET HER ENTER MY ROOM THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" **

"**ARF! ARF!" **

"Not you! The real Itachi!!"

"Like a virgin…touched for the very first time..lalala..hahahah!!" she ran around the room as Sasuke chased her, trying to get his 132nd girly picture from her.

Sakura stopped running upon seeing an old sketch framed with expensive glass. "Sasuke-kun…"

"…?"

"Was that me?"

Yes. He's her hero.

He'll save her—he'll save the day.

He promised her that.

Have you heard Uchiha Sasuke being a liar?

Just once.

And he'll keep this promise for him not be a liar twice.

* * *

"Romeo…" a man hiding in the depths of the dark side of a big study room spoke. A suspicious smile was evident on his lips as he hissed the other man's "name".

The one who was called positioned his eye specs properly as he stopped reading the book that he's holding. "What?"

"You're quite busy… have a minute to talk?"

"I'm reading 'Hamlet, Prince of Denmark'."

"Interesting…" the man laughed timidly as he sat on a nearby couch. "Your room is a little dark…you're a vampire?"

"Quit joking. What do you want?"

"Isn't it time for the Romeo to do the next act?" the person smirked evilly as he poured wine on his goblet.

"As long as Hamlet's out of the way."

* * *

_Notes: _hmm… so that's chapter 25 of Hamlet and Juliet. I know, maybe some are thinking "WTH? I can't understand a thing?!"

Well, this chapter is about Sasuke dreaming of the events that happened in the past…. I did some time skips after the line breaks because it's a _dream_ and in my opinion, it's not ideal if I'll put "after a year", "One week later" or something like that… we don't have narration inserts like that when we dream… the scenes just flashed and boom… (Don't you think I'm getting noisy every update? Hehe)

I hope you're not irritated by the sudden change of events—I mean it's a romance/comedy story for crying out loud but I saved the serious, heart-wrecking parts for the later chapters… because the end is near!! (uh… not the world… I mean the story…) I'm counting chapters now…

These serious parts were necessary for the ending…hope you understand…

And I'm thinking really hard whether to leave a preview or not… hmmm… I wanted you to know what to expect next chapter but… but… oh well, just wait for it next time, ne? (AN EVIL PERSON TYPING HERE…) bwahaha!!

Thanks for reading!

moOcchi

* * *


End file.
